Love Is Not A Switch
by Stanaddict
Summary: "Une larme silencieuse glissa le long de sa joue. Dans une relation, on est jamais égaux, il y en a toujours un qui tombe plus fort que l'autre."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! **

**Je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... héé oui, les Pokémons on marqué mon enfance.) avec cette nouvelle fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Quoi qu'il en soit n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review. ( : **

**J'ai déjà pas mal d'avance et je posterai selon la réponse que j'ai, une ou deux fois par semaine. (Si ma petite mouche à merde continue de me harceler, devrait pas y avoir de problème. XD ) **

**Voilà, merci à ma Paulette aussi de relire chacun de mes chapitres de me conseiller. Colette forever, vive les mamies. x) **

**Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses et j'arrête de blablater (pour ceux qui sont encore en train de lire xD ) : Castle et le reste des personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas et ce premier chapitre est Rated M, alors ceux qui n'aiment pas, faite demi-tour ou sautez le passage, parce qu'il y en aura d'autre dans l'histoire.**

_Présent _

La scène se rejouait dans sa tête tous les soirs depuis des mois. Comment est-ce que ça avait pu en arriver là... Il aurait du voir avant, se répétait-elle sans cesse comme pour se justifier d'avoir commis ce qu'elle considérait dans ces moments comme une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie. Les moments où, seule dans son appartement froid, elle cherchait le sommeil, se tournant et se retournant dans des draps gelés en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle en arrive là... Qu'ils en arrivent là.

_1 an plus tôt. _

« Castle... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... »

Il s'arrêta net et se retourna, la bouteille d'huile de massage à la main et le visage marqué par la surprise.

« De quoi ? »

Elle laissa un soupir passer la barrière de ses lèvres, sérieusement, comment pouvait-il répondre 'dans la chambre' à la question 'où est-ce qu'on va ? '…

Tellement perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne le remarqua pas quand il s'approcha d'elle à grands pas, ce fut le contact physique qui la tira de son monde en un sursaut. Elle plongea alors son regard dans ces yeux bleus qu'elle aimait tant et y trouva un voile d'inquiétude.

« Kate... Ça va ? »

« Je... » commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter.

Avait-elle vraiment envie de se lancer sur ce terrain ? Lui demander ce qu'il attendait de leur relation... Et si la réponse restait la même, juste la partie dans la chambre, comment allait-elle réagir ? Jamais elle n'aurait pensé pouvoir se sentir négligée dans les bras de Richard Castle et pourtant... Et pourtant aujourd'hui elle avait bien failli laisser un autre homme l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas tant que ce millionnaire était pas mal... Bon d'accord, il était pas mal du tout, mais ça n'avait aucun rapport. La seule chose qui avait joué là-dedans, c'est la façon dont il lui avait parlé, comme Castle le faisait avant. Remarquable, il lui avait dit qu'elle était remarquable. Depuis combien de temps Castle ne lui avait-il pas dit quelque chose dans le genre ? Elle n'était pas du genre à vouloir les compliments, mais elle devait avouer que ça lui manquait, le regard qu'il portait sur elle avait changé. Elle voulait juste retrouver le Castle dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

« Tu devrais aller t'allonger sur cette table et laisser la magie de mon massage sensuel te porter. » dit-il d'un ton exagéré en la faisant doucement danser contre lui avant de mettre en action ces mots et commencer à lui masser gentiment les épaules.

« Mmmh... Puisque tu insistes » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il n'était pas dupe, quelque chose la tracassait encore, mais il comptait bien lui faire oublier ce soir. Et par la même occasion, lui faire oublier ce millionnaire prétentieux.

Elle s'était endormie pendant son massage. Il sourit et mit en exécution le reste de son plan, laissant les bougies allumées et la musique tourner, il la prit délicatement dans ses bras en priant pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas parce qu'il en était sûr, même nue comme un ver, sans son glock, elle pouvait le tuer d'un seul mouvement.

Une fois qu'elle fut allongée sur le dos,il s'allongea à son tour à côté d'elle, se pencha et commença à embrasser délicatement la tendre peau de son cou. Il sourit en l'entendant soupirer d'aise dans son sommeil. Il ne l'avait pas réveillée de la sorte depuis les tout débuts de leur relation et même si elle avait besoin de ce sommeil, il savait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas.

Il continua ses baisers mouillés en descendant vers sa poitrine, aussitôt, la chair de poule s'étendit sur le corps de sa belle. Elle soupira de nouveau quand il prit son sein droit dans la main, le massant légèrement avant que sa bouche ne rejoigne la partie, jouant avec l'autre le sein délaissé du bout des doigts avant d'échanger.

« Mmmmh... Castle... »

Déjà ? Non, non, non. Il releva la tête et la trouva les joues rougies et les yeux fermés, toujours endormie.

« Castle... »

Oh, elle était en train de rêver parce qu'il...

« Alors ça, c'est trop cool ! » chuchota l'écrivain avant de reprendre sa tâche, ne pouvant s'empêcher de prêter de l'attention à la cicatrice qui trônait entre ses deux seins. Lentement, il descendit, embrassant, léchant et mordillant son ventre, puis la peau en dessous de son nombril alors qu'elle se tortillait dans son sommeil.

Il commençait à la sentir se réveiller et accéléra le mouvement. Il se plaça entre ses jambes qu'il vint poser au-dessus de ses épaules. Aussitôt, l'odeur qui lui était maintenant familière vint chatouiller ses narines, attisant son désir, eau de Kate comme il l'avait appelé en riant après leur première fois. Il sourit au souvenir avant de s'approcher jusqu'à pouvoir caresser son intimité du bout de la langue, doucement d'abord, jusqu'à ce que ses hanches commencent par réflexe un mouvement de vas et viens alors qu'elle commençait à sortir des bras de Morphée.

~o~

Wow... Elle n'avait plus fait de rêve aussi réaliste et prenant depuis sa période sauvage et... Wow, elle était en sueur et... Non, elle sentait encore ce... Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et se sentit plongée dans le précipice de plaisir que se tenait sous ses pieds à l'image de Castle, la tête entre ses cuisses. L'ouragan de sensation qui l'emporta fut plus fort qu'elle et contre sa volonté, le rythme de ses hanches s'accéléra encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la plaque fermement au lit d'une seule main, l'autre ayant maintenant rejoint le travail de sa bouche, deux doigts faisant un rapide mouvement de vas et viens, venant chaque fois appuyer sur **ce **point en elle et elle ne put résister plus longtemps à la douce sensation de brûlure et explosa en hurlant son nom.

Quand elle rouvrit enfin les yeux, elle n'était pas capable de dire combien de temps était passé, il était là, en face d'elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, faisant retomber ses paupières en un grognement presque animal quand elle put sentir le goût de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle dans la bouche de son partenaire.

Il se défit de ses lèvres pour attaquer à nouveau son cou, elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui garantir un meilleur accès.

« Rappelle-moi de ne JAMAIS te laisser masser quelqu'un. »

« Pourquoi lieutenant, serait-ce de la jalousie qu'on sent pointer dans vos paroles ? »

« La ferme Castle. Et, au fait, tu peux me réveiller, comme ça plus souvent tu sais... »

Il sourit contre sa peau « Comment veux-tu ? Les trois quarts du temps quand je me réveille les draps sont déjà froids. Mais je ne me plains pas, parce que ça veut dire que je vais de voir toute en sueur en train de faire du yoga dans ma cuisine. »

Son rire tourna en gémissement dans il commença à suçoter fermement la peau son cou, juste derrière son oreille. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour qu'elle réalise ce qu'il faisait et qu'elle ne le repousse en se relavant brutalement.

« RICHARD CASTLE ! »

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il d'un air innocent.

« Je rêve ou tu étais en train d'essayer de me faire un suçon ? »

« Qui parle d'essayer ? Laisse-moi admirer mon œuvre... » dit-il en la repoussant dans sa position initiale. Il poussa ses cheveux derrière sa nuque ce que laissa apparaître la marque déjà violacée,il sourit, elle allait garder celui-là pendant plusieurs jours si ce n'est semaines. « Je crois que tu vas devoir bien arranger tes cheveux au travail... »

« Je te déteste. »

« On sait tous les deux que c'est un mensonge. »

« Je vous trouve bien arrogant Monsieur Castle. »

Il arqua un sourcil.

« Ah oui ? » demanda-t-il en reprenant ses caresses sensuelles.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire... Il la caressa tendrement pendant plusieurs minutes, jouant avec son désir, il laissait ses mains frôler ses seins tendus de désirs sans jamais pour autant lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Il laissa ensuite ses mains descendre le long de son corps nu, créant comme un courant électrique qui la fit frissonner sur son passage. Il effleura l'arrière de ses genoux, remontant doucement vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses, s'arrêtant à chaque fois à seulement quelque millimètre de sa féminité.

Quand il trouva que cela avait assez duré, il se positionna entre ses jambes et aussitôt, il sentit les bras de sa belle l'envelopper et l'attirer à elle. Il se laissa faire et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, quand il sentit la langue de la jeune femme quémander l'accès à sa bouche qu'il lui refusait, il sourit et se défit de ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou, sa mâchoire, son front...

« CASTLE... Mmmh... Tu... Enlève ça » exigea-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au boxer que portait l'écrivain.

Uniquement parce qu'il commençait à se sentir très inconfortable, il s'exécuta, ne la lâchant pas des yeux alors qu'elle le dévorait littéralement du regard.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui dis que fixer les gens, c'est flippant ? »

« La ferme. »

« Eh ! C'est la deuxième fois ce soir quand même. »

« Et tu n'as toujours pas compris... »

Il revint à la charge un regard prédateur sur le visage. Doucement, il l'amena de nouveau au bord du gouffre. Quand les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche ne se résumèrent plus qu'à divers grognements et gémissement, il laissa les premiers centimètres de sa virilité trouver refuge dans la chaleur humide de sa partenaire. Il commença un las mouvement de vas et viens tout en résistant à l'envie de se fondre entièrement en elle et de ne faire plus qu'un, de savourer cette parfaite communion du corps et l'esprit et se laissant aller à un tourbillon de sensations et de plaisir.

« CAAASTLE... »

« Oui Kate? » demanda-t-il avec ce même ton innocent.

« D'accord, tu as gagné, s'il te plaît Rick... Fais-moi l'amour. » Elle lui susurra les derniers mots dans l'oreille.

Entendre Katherine Beckett le supplier de lui faire l'amour, ça, il ne s'y habituerait jamais. Il se laissa aller à son désir, laissant leurs corps parlait pour eux. Quand le rythme doux que Rick avait instigué ne lui convint plus, Kate, d'un geste expert et entraîné, échangea leur place de façon à se retrouver à califourchon sur lui sans perdre leur union si précieuse à cet instant. Elle sourit au regard surpris et noirci par le désir de Castle. Il aimait ça, elle le savait. Il aimait être sur le dessus, comme tous les hommes, mais il adorait la voir prendre le contrôle, et elle ne se gênait pas pour le faire. Elle accentua le rythma, haletante, sentant son grand moment arriver, mais refusant de se laisser aller sans lui, elle se pencha alors, chaque parcelle de leurs corps, couverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur, se touchant. Elle l'embrassa, ne lui laissant aucune chance dans la lutte que leurs langues menaient pour la domination. Quelque instant plus tard, elle se défit de ses lèvres et murmura dans son oreille un « Je t'aime » essoufflé. C'est à ce moment qu'elle le sentit raffermir son étreinte et elle se laissa aller, étouffant ses cris de plaisir dans une morsure dont il aurait probablement souffert dans d'autres conditions.

Quand elle revint à elle son corps était affaissé sur celui de son amant, lui toujours en elle, cependant, elle ne se bougea pas d'un poil. Elle aimait apprécier ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Leur connexion si intime. Elle commençait à s'endormir quand il la reposa délicatement de ce qui était devenu son côté du lit. Elle rouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

« Castle ? »

« Humm » répondit-il la voix pleine de sommeil.

« Tout à l'heure quand je t'ai demandé où on allait... Je parlais de nous. De notre relation. »

Il rouvrit les yeux et la fixa un moment les sourcils froncés.

« Tout dépend de quoi demain sera fait. » Répondit-il, évasif, « Dors, tu en as besoin. ».

Elle ne ferma pas l'œil cette nuit-là cela dit, pensant à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, à leur relation depuis le début. Elle se souvint de son regard quand elle lui avait offert un tiroir de sa commode et elle sourit, tiroir ou pas tiroir, ses affaires traînaient partout chez elle de toute façon. Soudain, elle sentit un sentiment de vide l'envahir, la laissant avec une nausée insupportable. Quand elle regardait autour d'elle, dans la chambre de celui avec qui elle partageait sa vie, elle ne voyait rien à elle, à part le sac avec un change pour le lendemain qu'elle avait pris avec elle.

Une larme silencieuse glissa le long de sa joue. Dans une relation, on est jamais égaux, il y en a toujours un qui tombe plus fort que l'autre. Jusque-là, elle avait toujours été celle qui mettait des barrières dans ses relations et maintenant, maintenant elle ne savait plus quoi faire à part laisser les perles salées s'écraser mollement contre les draps. C'était le début de la fin...

**Pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, les autres, je sais que la petite voix dans votre tête vous dit de laisser une review. Écoutez-la. x) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Comme promis, voilà la suite cette semaine parce que vous avez vraiment été super ! (Je crois que j'ai jamais eu autant de review sur un même chapitre! O.o ) **

**J'aimerais remercier tous les guests qui laisse des reviews et à qui je ne peux pas répondre, c'est vraiment très gentil de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Voilà, merci à tous et un grand merci à Madoka ayu qui m'a bien aidée pour la suite. (D'ailleurs, si vous ne lisez pas déjà ses fics, shame on you, allez y parce que c'est juste fabuleux.) **

**Place à la suite. **

Chapitre 2 :

_Présent :_

Elle arriva au 12ème en avance, comme tous les jours depuis bientôt un an, comme elle avait fait avant de rencontrer Rick...

« Beckett, dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît. » Entendit-elle de la voix de Gates qui n'en était même pas sortie.

« Tout de suite chef. »

Elle posa son sac sur sa chaise et retira son manteau et son écharpe qu'elle posa n'importe comment sur le sac avant de se diriger vers le bureau de sa patronne. Il était rare que Gates soit là de si bonne heure, c'était une lève-tôt, certes, mais Kate arrivait toujours une heure en avance et le commissariat était la plupart du temps complètement vide à l'exception des deux gardiens qui semblaient passer plus de temps à dormir devant un match de base-ball qu'à faire leur boulot.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir pour ne pas attendre que les mecs soient là avant de la convoquer dans son bureau... Elle poussa la porte doucement et planta son regard dans celui de sa supérieure qui releva les yeux de ses papiers pour la regarder de par dessus ses lunettes.

« Vous vouliez me voir. »

« Oui, asseyez-vous lieutenant. »

Elle obéit et s'assit dans la chaise en face du capitaine.

« Écoutez, ne le prenez pas mal, mais je me dois de vous prévenir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre Castle et vous, mais ça a assez duré, je n'avais rien dit jusque-là parce que vous n'aviez pas vraiment eu à travailler ensemble depuis... l'incident... mais je vais avoir besoin de vous deux sur une nouvelle affaire et il est hors de question que vous passiez votre temps à vous crêper le chignon. »

« Je... Je ne comprends pas, il ne se passe absolument rien avec Castle chef. »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit une fois lieutenant, je ne suis pas idiote. »

Kate soupira, mais ne rajouta pas un mot préférant changer de sujet.

« Vous parliez d'une nouvelle affaire. »

Gates hocha de la tête.

« Je vous expliquerai quand Castle sera là, j'ai horreur de me répéter. Mais c'est une mission sous couverture pour laquelle nous aurons besoin de la réputation de monsieur Castle et de vos compétences. »

Elle avala difficilement sa salive. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble, ça s'était très mal passé. c'est ce qui avait fait qu'ils ne se parlaient presque plus d'ailleurs... Qui essayait-elle d'avoir ici ? Ils ne se parlaient plus du tout, il lui adressait un poli hochement de tête en la voyant, elle lui souriait, il partait avec les gars, ou avec Karpowski, c'était elle qu'il suivait maintenant, la plupart du temps.

« Est-il vraiment nécessaire que _je _sois celle qui accompagne monsieur Castle ? »

Elle la regarda les sourcils haussés, tout dans son expression semblait rugir de colère 'Vous êtes sérieuse ? ', aussi, elle n'insista pas plus longtemps. Elle pouvait bien tenir quelques heures, voire quelques jours, selon le type de mission, dans la même pièce que Castle, n'est-ce pas ?

« Vous pouvez disposez lieutenant, rejoignez-moi avec Castle quand il sera là. » Dit-elle en se replongeant dans sa paperasse.

« Bien chef. » Dit-elle en quittant la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Il lui restait 45 minutes avant qu'elle ne soit officiellement de service et avait besoin de se défouler, la salle de gym du poste allait faire l'affaire. Elle laissa son sac et son manteau et prit les escaliers vers les vestiaires ou elle se changea avant d'entrer dans la salle et de trouver un punching-ball et laissa son esprit s'évader, revenir sur le fameux « incident », pour citer Gates de leur dernière mission sous couverture alors qu'elle frappait, encore et encore, s'épuisant et s'essoufflant petit à petit.

_6 mois plus tôt. _

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que le silence régnait dans l'habitacle. Deux jours, cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient rompus. C'était pour le moins... tendu.

Il laissa échapper un soupir.

« J'aurais dû prendre ma voiture. » Marmonna-t-il.

Elle sentit comme une vague d'agacement et d'exaspération s'écraser sur tout son être, mais ne dit pas un mot, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche, elle passait déjà pour la méchante dans cette histoire.

« Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi Gates tient tellement à ce que _je _t'accompagne. Sérieusement, cette femme ne peut pas me voir depuis le début et là elle refuse que Ryan ou Esposito fasse cette mission avec toi. »

« Parce que tu es _mon _partenaire Castle, mais si ça te dérange tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à aller emmerder quelqu'un d'autre, j'en ai par-dessus la tête de ton comportement de gamin de cinq ans ! » Elle regretta les mots aussitôt qu'ils furent sortis de sa bouche. Elle dévia son regard de la route une seule seconde pour voir celui blessé de son partenaire, même s'il le cacha aussitôt sous un masque d'indifférence, et alors qu'elle ne pensait que son cœur ne pouvait pas être plus brisé que depuis leur rupture, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était trompée. « Castle.. Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Non, non, c'était très clair. Je dois dire que tu as raison, je devrais peut-être penser à suivre quelqu'un d'autre. »

Elle s'était vraiment trompée. Retenir ses larmes... Retenir ses larmes... Comment pouvait-elle encore pleurer alors qu'elle n'avait fait que ça les deux derniers jours ?! Elle qui ne pleurait jamais.

La musique faisait vibrer le sol sous leurs pieds, résonnant dans tous leurs êtres en un bourdonnement agréable.

« Tu vois notre suspect? » lui demanda-t-elle à l'oreille, laissant croire à la foule qu'ils étaient en couple. Rien n'était plus douloureux, plus douloureux que de la sentir si près, de sentir son odeur, celle qui marquait encore ses draps et de ne pas pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser... l'aimer.

Deux jours, ça faisait deux jours et il mourait déjà de son absence, il avait sans cesse envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de goûter, ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois ses lèvres, sentir leurs langues entamer ce lent et las ballet sensuel, l'entendre gémir, le bruit étouffé directement par sa bouche, la sentir se cambrer, sa poitrine s'écrasant contre son torse. Il mourrait d'envie de déboutonner ses chemises toujours quelque peu transparentes et de la rendre folle avec ses baisers, ses caresses, de murmurer contre sa peau à quel point elle était belle...

« Là ! » dit-elle en désignant juste légèrement de la tête pour ne pas griller leur couverture.

« Maintenant c'est quoi ton plan ? » demanda-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

« Lui poser des questions sans qu'il sache qui nous sommes vraiment et sortir comme si de rien n'était, il sait des choses, c'est sur, mais il ne parlera jamais aux flics donc mieux vaut le faire parler ce soir. Mais avant, il faut qu'on se fonde dans la masse, pour passer inaperçus. » déclara-t-elle commençant à se déhancher de façon suggestive tout contre lui faisant reprendre le feu ardent dans son bas-ventre.

« On est sûr que la victime avait une liaison avec cet homme ? » demanda Castle une fois qu'ils étaient tous les deux installés à une table, surveillant leur suspect de loin.

« Certains, Ryan a épluché les appels qu'elle avait reçus et ses emails, et ils entretenaient bel et bien une relation amoureuse. »

« J'ai entendu parler de ce type, il est réputé pour avoir un vrai harem... Alors, comment on s'approche ? »

Elle retint son sourire à la façon dont il ne voulait pas la laisser aller voir ce mec seule jusqu'à ce que quelque chose attire son attention derrière l'épaule de l'écrivain, un visage familier qui se penchait comme pour la regarder à son tour.

« MERDE ! »

Ce n'était pas à son habitude de jurer et elle put le voir écarquiller les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.

« C'est la voisine! » dit-elle en essayant de se cacher.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il visiblement perdu.

Pas le temps de tout expliquer, elle monta sur ses genoux et commença à l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Bien que stressée, elle se laissa deux secondes pour profiter de la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de descendre pour lui mordiller le cou.

« Tu vois la petite blonde à côté de notre suspect ? » demanda-t-elle contre sa peau

« Humm... Euh... Hein ? »

« LA PETITE BLONDE CASTLE CONCENTRE TOI. »

« Ah euh, oui... Et alors ? »

« C'était la voisine de Samantha, celle que je suis allée interroger ce matin. »

Elle sentit le moment où il comprit ce qu'elle venait de dire parce qu'elle sentit les muscles de ses bras se contracter avant qu'il ne vienne les poser sur ses hanches, l'amenant de force à lui, supprimant tout « l'espace de sécurité » qu'elle avait laissé entre eux.

S'il s'était d'abord sentit blessé qu'elle ne l'embrasse que pour détourné l'attention, il se ravisa très vite et décida de profiter de l'occasion pour faire ce qu'il voulait depuis bien longtemps, il allait la rendre complètement folle de désir.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir la bosse que formait son pantalon, elle avait cru le sentir tout à l'heure sur la piste de danse, mais n'avait pas osé essayer de confirmer et pour une confirmation, c'en était une. Un soupir de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres entres ouvertes, sa concentration se fixant sur lui et non plus sur Mélanie la voisine, ses paupières se fermant alors qu'elle frottait son désir contre celui de son partenaire.

Il ramena ses lèvres aux siennes et sa langue passa de force la barrière de ses lèvres, non pas qu'elle n'y aurait opposé une quelconque résistance dans l'état ou elle se trouvait actuellement. Après plusieurs minutes de baisers ardents, de soupirs, de grognements, de caresses et de boutons de chemise arrachés, Castle la repoussa brutalement.

« Je crois que tu l'as convaincu. » Dit-il froidement.

Elle resta bouche bée, blessée et surtout vexée. Elle s'était laissé aller dans ce baiser et avait cru qu'il y répondait vraiment, mais pour lui, ce n'était alors qu'une façon de... elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il était absolument hors de question qu'elle pleure devant lui, merde alors, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment !

« Occupe-la. » Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

« Quoi ? »

« La voisine ! Occupe là que je puisse lui parler et qu'on en finisse. »

« Tu ne vas pas y aller seule ?! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous en avez à faire de toute façon Castle ? »

Vous ? Elle voulait jouer à ça...

« Je disais cela pour votre sécurité lieutenant, mais comme vous voulez, moi ça ne me pose aucun problème. » Sur ce, il se leva et alla rejoindre Mélanie Jones sur la piste de danse, elle le vit commencer à l'aborder et sentit la jalousie monter en elle, tant pis, elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça, il fallait qu'elle tire les vers du nez à cette raclure, elle était persuadée qu'il savait qui avait tué Samantha.

La conversation ne se passait pas du tout comme prévu, il semblait plus intéressé par son corps que par ses questions, jusque-là, pas étonnant, mais le problème était qu'il ne lui répondait même pas, l'ignorant royalement tout en la dévorant des yeux.

De son côté, Castle discutait tranquillement avec Mélanie qui s'avérait être une fan de ses romans, il n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait, les yeux rivés sur Beckett qui était en train d'aguicher cet enfoiré ! Quel culot ! Il envoya un rapide texto aux gars, comme quoi ils avaient besoin de renforts et reprit sa conversation avec la voisine de Samantha.

Quand il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, elle ne pouvait pas le repousser au risque d'éveiller ses soupçons, donc elle se laissa faire avec dégoût. Après une session torride comme celle qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Castle, son baiser lui faisait mal au cœur, et elle avait l'impression qu'elle développait de l'urticaire partout ou ses mains trop rugueuses venait se poser. Elle recula légèrement de façon à se défaire un peu de son emprise avant de lui lancer un faux sourire.

« Wow. Sam m'avait dit que t'étais un mec, un vrai... Je n'avais pas idée... »

Une lueur dans ses yeux. BINGO. Ah... Les mecs et leurs égos...

« Ah ouais ? Sam t'a parlé de moi ? »

« Un peu qu'elle m'a parlé de toi ! On partageait tout... Absolument tout. » dit-elle en arquant un sourcil suggestif.

« Intéressant... » dit-il en reprenant ses baisers dans le cou.

« Je trouve ça affreux ce qui lui est arrivé... Ça fait peur quand même... En plus, la police n'a toujours pas mis la main sur le tueur... »

« Ces imbéciles prennent des vessies pour des lanternes. Ils n'ont aucune chance d'attraper celui qui a fait ça. »

« Mais toi oui... » dit elle en s'arquant pour lui donner l'impression qu'elle appréciait l'attention qu'il lui portait.

Il releva la tête, soudainement méfiant.

« Je trouve que tu parles beaucoup. »

Elle essaya de calmer sa panique et laissa s'échapper un rire qui était loin d'être le sien.

« Sam disait ça tout le temps aussi, je n'y peux rien je suis un vrai moulin à parole. Et puis c'était mon amie, je veux trouver cet enfoiré. »

Ce fut à son tour de rire.

« Pourquoi ? L'étrangler avec tes doigts délicats ? Chérie, laisse ça aux grands. » Lâcha-t-il avant de reprendre une nouvelle fois ses baisers.

Ses petits doigts délicats... S'il pouvait savoir à quel point elle avait envie de lui démontrer ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec ses petits doigts délicats !

« Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit, tu sais qui tué Sam. »

« Qui dit ça ? »

Elle sourit. « Tout le monde. »

« Et t'en as parlé aux flics ? »

« Ça ne va pas ! Bien sûr que non. Je voulais te voir en personne. »

« Comme je t'ai dit poupée, laisse ça aux grands. »

Argh... Comment est-ce qu'elle allait le faire parler ?!

« Écoute... Je connaissais tout l'entourage de Sam, qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce malade ne va pas s'en prendre à moi ? »

« Même s'il l'avait prévu. Il n'en aurait pas le temps ma jolie... Je compte bien lui régler son compte... Ce soir. Après que toi et moi on se soit offert un petit moment de plaisir.»

« Tu pourrais au moins me dire comment il s'appelle si tu vas vraiment le liquider après qu'on se soit envoyés en l'air... »

Il soupira.

« Si je te le dis, tu vas la boucler ? »

« Oui... »

« C'est Mi- »

Il fut coupé net par le bruit de la porte d'entrée volant en éclats.

« POLICE DE NEW YORK ! »

_Quoi ?!_ Elle se tourna vers Castle qui évitait son regard... Oh elle allait le tuer !

À peine les quatre mots prononcés que le suspect tentait déjà de s'enfuir en courant, la laissant sur la banquette. Espo le rattrapa très vite, mais c'était foutu, il ne parlerait plus maintenant ! Elle allait étriper Castle ! Elle était à deux doigts d'avoir le nom du tueur et il avait appelé des renforts !

Une fois sortie de la salle, elle attrapa Castle par le col de la chemise et le poussa contre un mur.

« JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QU'IL VIENT DE SE PASSER ?! »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tu n'arrivais à rien il fallait qu'on sorte. »

« Je n'arrivais à ri- CASTLE ! Ce mec allait me donner le nom du tueur ! »

« Ah oui ? Et il allait l'écrire dans ton dos après t'avoir ramené dans sa chambre ou il préférait de le susurrer à l'oreille ? Ou peut-être que sa langue était trop occupée pour te le dire ! »

« Alors c'est pour ça ! Tu as appelé des renforts parce que tu nous as fait une crise de jalousie ! Mais c'est quoi ton problème ! » fini la maîtrise du niveau sonore, elle hurlait, elle était complètement folle de rage. Il venait de faire capoter l'enquête à cause d'une crise de jalousie ! « On n'est pas dans un de tes romans Castle ! C'est la vraie vie ici et un tueur va s'en tirer tout ça parce que tu n'as pas su te tenir ! »

« MON PROBLÈME ?! » Lui aussi hurlait, c'était mauvais. Ça lui rappelait leur rupture. Mais elle était trop en colère et n'en avait plus rien à faire. « Ce n'est pas moi qui me laissait tripoter par un suspect ! »

« LIEUTENANT BECKETT ! MONSIEUR CASTLE ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici »

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à Gates qui attendait des explications et comment diable pouvaient-ils expliquer tout ça ?

**TBC**

**Bon, bon, bon, n'oubliez pas la petite (pas si petite, on peut même taper des romans xD ) case qui hurle votre nom.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont prit le temps de reviewé, quand même 8 reviews de moins que pour le premier chapitre... Ça vous intéresse moins ? **

**J'ai hésité à poster mais bon, ça fait quand même pas mal d'avis et en remerciement à ceux qui l'ont fait, voilà :P **

**Pour ceux qui disent être un peu perdu, c'est normal ! :P Tout devient clair un peu plus dans ce chapitre et limpide dans le suivant, donc no worries, ça vient. :P **

Chapitre 3 :

_Présent : _

Moins cinq. Dans cinq minutes elle était officiellement de service se dit elle en regardant l'horloge des vestiaires alors qu'elle sortait de sa douche. Elle jeta ses affaires de sport dans le casier et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, quand elle arriva dans la pièce qui était vide encore quelques minutes plus tôt, elle put constater que de nombreux lieutenants de police et autre agent en uniforme s'activaient, sortaient divers dossiers, discutaient, finissaient la paperasse.

Elle inspira profondément, elle aimait cette ambiance de travail, ça permettait à son esprit de s'échapper un petit peu. Pour beaucoup de gens, c'est hors du travail qu'on peut s'échapper, pour Kate Beckett, c'était différent. Chaque fois qu'elle finissait le boulot, elle devait faire face à la misère pitoyable qu'était sa vie. Elle allait avoir 33 ans et elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir évolué depuis le soir qui avait changé toute sa vie quand elle avait 19 ans. Elle était toujours seule, toujours bouffée par ses démons, la nuit. Elle voyait toujours le visage de sa mère partout où elle allait.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que quand elle rentrait chez elle et qu'elle pensait à l'enquête qu'elle avait résolue, ça lui rappelait qu'elle passait ses journées entières à donner justice aux familles alors qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à le faire pour la sienne. Tous les jours elle se sentait coupable de ne pas être capable de dire à son père qu'il pouvait dormir en paix, qu'elle avait l'homme responsable de la mort de la femme de sa vie derrière des barreaux.

Café. Elle avait besoin de café, pas de penser à tout ça. Surtout pas de penser à tout ça.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de repos et mit en marche la machine à café que Castle avait offerte au poste il y avait de cela plusieurs années. Comme tous les jours depuis un an, elle se fit mal en essayant de le faire seule et elle fut récompensée par un filet d'eau chaude qui glissait seul dans la tasse.

Elle soupira et jeta le liquide dans l'évier avant d'entendre ricaner derrière elle.

« Vous trouvez ça drôle peut-être Parker ? »

Kyle Parker, celui que Gates avait désigné pour être son partenaire après que Castle ait demandé à suivre Karpowski pour avoir 'une autre vision sur la façon dont le travail peut être fait.'

« Pas besoin d'être rabat-joie Beckett, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas encore eu ton café que tu dois t'en prendre à moi. » Dit-il en souriant avant de lui prendre la tasse qu'elle avait dans les mains et de commencer à faire son café.

« Je peux me débrouiller seule, je ne suis pas idiote. »

« J'ai jamais dit ça, j'aide simplement une collègue. » Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, elle savait que cet homme avait des vues sur elle, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, et ça l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Ce mec lui rappelait Josh. Il était physiquement pas trop mal, un peu (beaucoup) fier de lui, il ne se remettait jamais en question et surtout il n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler 'bébé' quand ils étaient sous couverture. C'est dingue ce que cette appellation lui donnait envie de lui arracher les yeux de la tête.

« Enfin bref » capitula-t-elle parce qu'il valait mieux un café fait par Parker que pas de café du tout. « Tu sais si Castle est arrivé ? »

Il se stoppa net et se retourna.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Gates veut qu'on bosse ensemble sous couverture. »

« QUOI?! Pourquoi ?! C'est moi ton partenaire ! Je devrais être celui qui t'accompagne. » s'énerva-t-il.

Et en plus il était jaloux de Castle, il lui rappelait vraiment trop Josh.

« Je n'en sais rien. Elle n'a rien dit de plus, juste qu'elle voulait expliquer ça quand Castle serait là. »

Il finit de préparer le café qu'il lui tendit et elle lui sourit en remerciement avant de prendre une gorgée du liquide chaud. Noir. Elle grimaça.

« Il n'est pas bon ? »

Castle avait toujours su, depuis le premier jour, quel café elle prenait, comment elle l'aimait, ce qu'elle aimait grignoter avec. Ça allait faire un an dans un mois qu'elle bossait avec Parker et il ne savait toujours pas.

« Si, si. » le rassura-t-elle, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. C'était un peu comme une punition qu'elle s'infligeait à elle même pour avoir rompu avec Castle, jour après jour, elle buvait un café atroce qui lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Le même goût amer que les douloureux mots avaient laissé un an plus tôt.

Karpowski entra dans la salle de pause avec Castle à ses talons, il ne lui jeta qu'un regard froid avant d'éviter ses yeux.

« Hey Beckett. » la salua sa collègue.

« Salut. »

« Alors, ton affaire ? »

« Bouclée depuis hier soir. »

« Super, super. »

« Et la vôtre ? »

« Ça avance. »

Les discussions des deux collègues se résumaient à ça. Si elles avaient été amies avant que Castle ne décide de changer de partenaire, leur relation était maintenant plutôt tendue. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas, après tout, elle n'avait rien fait, rien demandé. Pourtant, quand elle les surprenait à rire, elle et Castle, ou quand elle le croisait, deux cafés à la main, elle sentait la jalousie l'emplir et un sentiment de trahison mordant prendre place dans son estomac.

« Castle... » Inspirer. Expirer. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole une fois en plus de cinq mois. « Gates veut nous voir dans son bureau. »

Il fut déjà assez surpris d'entendre son nom dans la bouche de son ancienne partenaire, mais encore plus de la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait interpellé. Qu'est-ce que Gates pouvait bien leur vouloir.

« Une semaine, grand maximum. » Déclara Gates assise à son bureau.

« Une semaine? » s'étouffa Castle

« Ça vous pose un problème, Monsieur Castle ? »

« Non... Non... Enfin je me disais juste que Beckett avait un partenaire et qu'elle pouvait peut-être y aller avec lui, non ? Je veux dire, elle se sentirait sûrement plus à l'aise et en sécurité avec son partenaire. »

Iron Gates poussa un soupir.

« Ecoutez-moi tous les deux. Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce qui s'est passé entre vous, vous y allez tous les deux. Point à la ligne. »

Castle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant qu'elle ne rajoute :

« C'est un ordre. » Sur ce, elle leur fit signe de sortir de son bureau avant d'ajouter : « Beckett. Expliquez à Parker qu'il va devoir travailler avec Karpowski le temps de votre mission pour l'aider à boucler l'affaire. »

« Bien chef. » Répondit-elle en fermant la porte.

Castle ne lui adressa pas un mot avant de retourner voir sa partenaire sûrement pour lui expliquer ce qui se passait. Elle fit de même et aller rejoindre Kyle.

« Alors ? »

« Comme je te disais. Mission sous couverture, une semaine, pas plus. Un meurtre a été commis dans un des grands salons privés de New York, tu sais, c'est genre de Gated Communities dans lesquels personne ne peut entrer. »

« Et c'est pour ça qu'elle te colle avec Castle ?! Elle peut très bien y envoyer Karpowski ! »

Elle haussa les épaules. « C'est sa décision, pas la mienne, mais apparemment elle veut que Karpowski reste bosser sur son affaire en cours, d'ailleurs tu dois bosser avec elle jusqu'à ce que je revienne, l'aider un peu à y voir plus clair dans son affaire. »

« C'est complètement n'importe quoi ! » s'emporta le jeune homme.

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire. » Ajouta Castle la faisant sursauter. « Autant en finir au plus vite. Je vous attends devant chez moi vers 16h le temps que j'explique tout ça à ma famille et que je fasse ma valise. »

« OK » répondit-elle parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à répondre. Elle le regarda quitter le commissariat le cœur lourd. Il avait l'air tellement en colère à l'idée de travailler de nouveau avec elle et elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'était pas aux anges.

Il entra chez lui complètement perdu, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait ressentir. Il allait passer une semaine à faire semblant d'être en couple avec Kate. Comment pouvait-il expliquer ça à sa famille, mais surtout, comment est-ce qu'il pouvait expliquer ça à Sharon...

Ça faisait quatre mois Sharon et lui. Il l'avait rencontré peu de temps après sa rupture avec Kate et elle savait tout ce qui s'était passé, elle avait toujours montré une jalousie non dissimulée à l'égard de son ancienne partenaire. Jusque-là, tout s'était bien passé parce qu'il ne lui adressait plus la parole, mais comment allait-elle réagir à cette nouvelle ?

Il était 15H45 quand Kate raccrocha le téléphone après avoir passé une heure au téléphone avec son père et elle prit directement ses clefs de voiture pour se rendre chez Castle. Ils avaient rendez-vous à 16H20 au poste pour voir les derniers détails avant de partir dans hôtel luxueux où ils allaient passer la prochaine semaine.

Elle arriva donc à 16H pile et décida de monter voir Castle plutôt que de l'attendre ici, ça faisait un petit moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu Martha et espérait qu'elle soit là. Ainsi elle entra dans le bâtiment et sourit au portier qui lui adressa un regard surpris avant de la laisser passer avec un poli « Bonjour lieutenant. »

Son cœur battait la chamade alors que les chiffres s'illuminaient les uns après les autres dans la l'ascenseur, lui rappelant ce fameux soir de mai ou elle s'était rendu chez lui deux ans plus tôt. Elle hésita à frapper, la main tremblante. Quand elle trouva finalement le courage de le faire, elle n'eut même pas le temps de toucher la lourde porte de bois que déjà elle s'ouvrait en grand pour laisser apparaître une jeune femme qu'elle avait déjà vu avec Castle lors des pauses déjeuner au poste. Elle était petite, brune avec des yeux marrons foncés, légèrement typée et paraissait très, très en colère.

« Eh ben tien ! Elle est là ! »

« Sharon, attends. » Entendit-elle la voix de Castle depuis son bureau.

« Attendre quoi au juste ?! »

Castle apparut enfin et la toisa d'un air sombre et froid.

« Je ne vous avais pas demandé de monter Beckett. Je vous rejoins en bas » sur ce, il lui ferma la porte au nez. Elle ferma les yeux alors le claquement de la porte faisait écho avec celui de son cœur. Doucement, lourdement, elle se laissa retomber contre le mur derrière elle et ne pouvant s'en empêcher, elle attendit un petit peu, écoutant les cris étouffés.

« Puisque je te dis que je n'ai pas eu le choix, crois-moi, je préférerais ne pas y aller ! Tu crois que ça m'enchante de bosser avec elle ?! »

« Oh arrête, je t'en prie. Tu vas faire semblant d'être en couple avec ton ex, l'une des seules femmes que tu aies jamais aimées et tu me demandes de me calmer, de te faire confiance... Rick... »

« J'ai eu des sentiments pour elle. » Son cœur se déchira à l'utilisation du temps passé, même si elle savait qu'eux deux c'était fini, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment entendu de sa bouche. « Mais c'est terminé. C'est avec toi que je suis Sharon. Elle n'est plus rien pour moi, rien du tout. »

Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues et elle décida de ne plus se torturer plus longtemps et se leva pour se rendre à sa voiture, le cœur lourd de regrets. Tout était de sa faute.

**C'est à vous de décider si ou quand vous voulez une suite **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Voilà la suite, je tiens a remercier tout ceux qui on prit le temps de laisser une review et aussi à m'expliquer sur un point. Quand je vous ai dit au chapitre dernier qu'il y avait presque une dizaine de reviews en moins par rapport au précédent chapitre, et que vous deviez décidez si vous vouliez une suite et quand, je ne voulais pas faire de "chantage aux reviews" comme on a pu me le dire. ;)**

**Je comprends tout à fait que c'est agaçant pour les lecteurs comme je comprends ceux qui y ont recours. Le truc c'est que quand on poste un chapitre, à moins d'avoir une confiance en soi super développée, on est toujours stressés de ce que ça va donner, si ça va plaire ou non, si on a pas trop exagéré sur certains points, si la qualité d'écriture et toujours bonne. Alors quand on remarque une baisse de reviews, forcément c'est la cloche d'alerte qui sonne, enfin pour moi c'est ça toujours et tout de suite je me suis dit que ça ne plaisait plus autant et j'aime savoir ce qui ne va pas pour améliorer mon écriture, alors désolée si vous l'avez prit comme tel, je tiens à précisez que même si je qu'une et une seule review je vais poster, par respect pour cette personne, mais que c'est toujours bon d'avoir des avis multiples pour pouvoir juger de la façon la plus objective possible s'il y a des choses à changer. Voilà, je tenais vraiment à m'expliquer là-dessus. **

**Merci aussi à tous les Guests qui laisse des reviews, je ne peux pas vous répondre et c'est bien dommage parce que vos reviews ont illuminé ma journée. :P **

**Sur ce, pour ce qui se sont embêter à lire mon pavé pas intéressant, voilà la suite où vous allez enfin comprendre ! x) **

Chapitre 4 :

_Présent : _

Tout s'était finalement arrangé avec Sharon et il descendait à la rencontre de Beckett. Il salua le portier et sortit de l'immeuble, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver la voiture de Kate garée en face, ce qui le surprit fut le mouvement de sa silhouette qu'il reconnaissait entre milles pour l'avoir tant rêvé et caresser. Ses épaules se levaient et descendaient dans un mouvement saccadé, comme si elle pleurait.

Il décida de faire du bruit afin qu'elle se rende compte de sa présence et qu'elle ne se sente pas gênée... Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il encore de cela... ? Bref, il avança à pas lourd et la vit se relever vivement. Quand il entra dans la voiture, elle évita son regard et il ne força pas, une fois qu'il fut attaché, elle fut obligée de regarder la route pour démarrer et ses yeux étaient encore rouges et son mascara coulait légèrement. Elle avait fait des efforts pour qu'il ne remarque pas, il le savait, mais il ne la connaissait que trop bien, et puis, après tout, c'était son métier de faire attention aux détails. Au détail comme le voile de tristesse et de regrets dans ses yeux. Et si elle regrettait... Non, non, elle avait était très claire le soir de leur rupture.

_6 mois plus tôt : _

Ils s'étaient disputés, encore. C'était perpétuel depuis quelques semaines. Ils ne faisaient que ça, s'engueuler, faire l'amour pour se réconcilier, s'engueuler, recommencer. Mais là c'était différent, c'était différent parce qu'elle n'avait pas essayé de calmer le jeu. Chaque fois jusque-là, elle avait arrêté leur dispute, avait prit une grande inspiration avant de lui demander pardon, ou de lui dire qu'ils étaient stupides à se disputer de la sorte ou même à lui sauter au cou et dévorer ces lèvres pour le faire taire. Non, ils se disputaient comme ça depuis deux jours, arrivés au point où ils ne se parlaient même plus et il ne savait même plus vraiment de quoi c'était parti.

Ah si, elle avait oublié quelque chose chez lui. Un parfum. C'est ça, un parfum et une chemise, et il était allait chez elle pour les lui rendre, parce qu'elle aurait pu en avoir besoin. Bon d'accord, il avait aussi très envie de la voir. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi le fait qu'il lui rende son parfum et cette foutue chemise l'avait mise dans cet état. C'est vrai quoi, il voulait juste être gentil et en ce moment il avait l'impression de tout faire de travers, peu importe ce qu'il faisait, elle n'était jamais satisfaite, elle en demandait plus, toujours plus, trop.

Comment est-ce que ça avait pu dégénérait à ce point... Ils étaient tous les deux chez elle, les deux maudits objets posés sur la table alors qu'elle hurlait, elle lui hurlait dessus, des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas du taire avant et qui resurgissait maintenant, ses peurs, ses doutes. Il avait été aveugle. Est-ce possible de ne pas voir tout ça ? Ou bien avait-il voulu voir juste ce qui lui plaisait ?

« Je ne comprends rien ! » la coupa-t-il dans ce qu'elle disait. « Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qui te prend parce que là, je suis perdu, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état pour une bouteille de parfum et une foutue chemise ! »

Il la vit serrer la mâchoire, quand il vit sa main commencer à se tendre vers lui, il s'apprêta à recevoir une bonne gifle, il ferma les yeux et fut surpris de se sentir tiré par le bras jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle ouvrit un tiroir. **Le **tiroir. **Son **tiroir. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et le tira dans sa salle de bain et ouvrit cette fois-ci le placard à pharmacie révélant des tas de choses qui lui appartenaient, brosse à dents, eau de toilette, rasoir, gel de rasage, déodorant, shampoing, brosse à dents dentifrice...

« Tu m'éclaires là ? Parce que je ne comprends pas du tout ce qu'on fout devant ton placard à pharmacie. »

« C'est bien ça le problème. » Ouch. Elle n'était plus en colère là, elle était blessée, elle avait mal et ça se sentait jusque dans sa voix. Et lui il ne comprenait toujours pas. Elle disparut et il resta fixe, l'écoutant aller dans la cuisine puis revenir dans la chambre, ouvrir un tiroir, le refermer, venir vers lui. Elle passa la main devant lui et il la regarda poser la bouteille de parfum à sa place.

« Je ne les avais pas oubliés Castle. » Déclara-t-elle alors qu'une perle salée dévalait sa joue. « Je les avais laissé chez toi. »

Il sentit la colère monter en lui de façon inexplicable.

« Tu déconnes là ? Tu fais tout ce cinéma parce que tu voulais laisser ces trucs chez moi ?! » hurla-t-il en empoignant la bouteille de parfum avant de la lui jeter dans les mains. « Parce que je laisse des trucs chez toi et que ça ne te plait pas ! Fallait le dire ! Mais non, non ! Tu ne dis jamais rien, tu gardes toujours tout pour toi ! Tu ne partages jamais rien ! » il enlevait tout ce qui lui appartenait de placard et avancer vers la chambre au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

«** JE** NE DIS RIEN ? MOI ?! » La colère était de retour, bouillonnant dangereusement en elle. « J'espère que tu plaisantes là Castle ! Tu sais tout ! Tu sais absolument tout de moi ! Par contre, tu veux me dire ce que je connais vraiment de toi ?! Tu évites toutes mes questions sérieuses, tout le temps, je ne connais que ce tu veux bien me montrer,et j'en ai assez Castle ! Meredith m'avait pourtant prévenue et- »

« Meredith ? Et voilà qu'on repart avec ça ! »

« Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber ! Ce n'est pas à propos de ça ! Si j'avais laissé ces trucs chez toi Castle, ce n'était pas parce que tu en laissé chez moi et que ça m'énervait, c'était pour voir ta réaction, parce que j'ai l'impression que tu te fermes, parce que notre foutue relation stagne depuis un an ! »

« Et c'est de ma faute peut-être ?! Je te ferais dire que je fais tout pour que ça marche ! »

« Ah oui ? Et bien désolée, mais je ne le ressens pas comme ça, pas quand au bout d'un an je laisse une bouteille de parfum et une chemise de rechange chez toi et que tu me les ramènes- »

« Si c'est que ça rends-les moi ! Je vais les garder tes trucs! »

Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui assénait coup après coup dans le cœur. Jamais, jamais ils ne s'étaient déchirés de la sorte.

« Non ! Je vais les garder, ne t'en fais pas ! Ce n'est pas non plus ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu es parti à Paris sans me dire un mot. »

« Comment peux-tu... » Ses yeux devaient certainement trahir sa colère, il n'avait jamais ressenti l'envie de frapper une femme avant aujourd'hui, il s'avança dangereusement vers elle, à chaque pas qu'il prenait, elle reculait et elle se retrouva bientôt prise au piège entre le mur et son corps. « Ma fille venait de se faire enlever Beckett ! Et tu m'en veux parce que je ne t'ai pas dit où j'allais ?! Va te faire foutre.»

Comment pouvait-elle lui reprocher ça ?! Elle était tellement proche, tellement proche qu'il pouvait sentir son odeur, la chaleur de son corps, si près qu'il pouvait presque sentir de goût de ses larmes sur sa peau de porcelaine. Il était tellement en colère contre elle, tellement...

Il la plaqua encore plus fort contre le mur se fondit sur ses lèvres, la sentant se débattre pour qu'il lâche ses poignets qu'il avait pris en otage, il ne résista pas longtemps et la libéra, au moins il saurait à quoi s'en tenir si elle repoussait. Elle attrapa le revers de sa chemise et il se prépara à être violemment éjecté, mais à sa grande surprise, elle le plaqua contre elle tout en essayant d'inverser leur position, il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour y arriver.

Il fut surpris de sa réaction, mais répondit bien vite au baiser, laissant sa langue tracer des lignes imaginaires sur la lèvre de sa partenaire pour qu'elle lui accorde l'accès au trésors de sa bouche, ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier, leurs langues se rejoignant dans un tango sensuel et dangereux alors que leurs mains s'activaient sur le corps de l'autre, ayant l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir avoir assez de l'autre, de ne pas pouvoir être assez prêt. Ne faisant plus confiance à ses jambes flageolantes, Kate les passa autour de la taille de l'écrivain, ne rompant le baiser qu'à bout d'air et pour le reprendre aussitôt ses poumons remplis.

De nouveau, ils se laissèrent emporter par la passion de leur baiser, ne répondant plus vraiment des leurs actions, Kate commença à onduler le bassin, créant une douce torture entre eux alors qu'elle pouvait sentir l'envie naissante de son écrivain tout contre sa féminité. Elle gémit dans sa bouche, le son étouffé quand il approfondit encore plus le baiser.

« Castle... » laissa-t-elle échapper quand il quitta enfin ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou, suçotant doucement sa peau. Il allait laisser des marques, elle s'en rendait compte, et elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle accéléra le rythme de son bassin et le senti répondre de la même manière. « Hmmm... Castle... »

Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire quand il commença à l'emmener vers le lit et se défit de ses lèvres, rencontrant son regard noir de désir, elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne devait pas être mieux.

« Castle... Non arrête... »

Il ferma les yeux et expira, retenant les larmes qui commençait à lui prendre la gorge, il la reposa à terre.

Elle prit un profonde inspiration dans l'espoir de lui donner assez de courage pour montrer une voix forte et déterminée.

« On devrait faire une pause Castle. On ne veut pas les mêmes choses... Un peu d'espace nous ferait du bien. »

Il laissa chaque mot venir taper son cœur comme un poignard, les encaissant un à un ainsi que le sens qu'il prenait, jamais de sa vie il n'avait autant détesté les mots. Il avait mal. Tout son être saign**ait **et elle n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire, elle évitait son regard, sa peine, comme elle avait toujours évité les difficultés dans leur relation, mais bien sûr, c'était lui qui était en tord. Il n'en revenait pas ses oreilles. Il avait fait fuir Kyra à vouloir aller trop vite et avait était tétanisé de faire la même chose avec Kate, il était mort de peur à l'idée de la voir partir et aujourd'hui elle le faisait, en lui disant qu'il n'était pas assez démonstratif de ce qu'il voulait dans leur relation !

Il s'approcha d'elle, posant son pouce sous le menton de sa partenaire, il la fit relever la tête sans pour autant rencontrer son regard, il refusait de voir qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien, qu'il avait eu tellement peur de l'effrayer qu'il l'avait perdu qu'il fixa uniquement ses lèvres et y déposa un dernier baiser, chaste. Il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue et se retourna avant de s'humilier.

« Je suis désolé. » Murmura-t-il. Est-ce qu'il devait être désolée ? Est-ce qu'elle devait l'être ? Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que ça faisait mal. Très mal. Une fois dans l'encadrement de la porte, il se retourna, il avait besoin de savoir. Elle savait qu'il le regardait, mais avait le tête tournée sur le côté, regardant dans le vague par la fenêtre, comme lui refusant cette dernière connexion. La douleur le tiraillait, maintenant il savait. Très, très mal. Son cœur brisé hurla quand il passa pour ce qui pouvait sûrement être la dernière fois la porte de l'appartement de la femme de sa vie.

Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues une fois la confirmation qu'il était sorti, elle se laissa aller contre le mur le plus proche et s'entoura de ses bras comme pour se réconforter comme elle l'avait si souvent fait après la mort de sa mère. Seule.

Elle avait espéré que l'eau lave toute trace de regrets, qu'après sa douche elle se sente mieux, elle avait naïvement cru qu'après cela, tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Et pourtant, la seule chose que l'eau devenue froide il y a bien longtemps emmenait avec elle, c'était le torrent de larmes qu'elle versait.

**Avis ? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ! **

**Voilà la suite avec un peu de retard :P Je vais pas m'étendre, à la base j'ai même pas le temps de poster mais en remerciment à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, voilà :P **

**Merci à tous :) **

Chapitre 5 :

_Présent : _

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé tout à l'heure. » Déclara enfin Beckett, libérant l'habitacle du silence qui y régnait.

« Non, je... Ce n'est pas grave. » Répondit-il en souriant.

Ça lui fit chaud au cœur, six mois, six longs mois qu'il ne lui avait pas sourit, ça paraissait une éternité et elle n'attendit pas pour le lui rendre, mais aussitôt, il détourna les yeux.

« Enfin. J'espère que ça ne va pas prendre trop de temps cette histoire. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, qu'était-elle censée répondre quand elle ne demandait qu'une chose: que ça dure le plus longtemps possible. Il lui manquait, énormément. Elle sentit ses yeux posés sur elle, il attendait une réponse...

« Ça ne devrait pas. On a toujours fait bonne équipe pour résoudre les meurtres, non ? » le ton était plus nostalgique que ce qu'elle aurait aimé laisser paraître. S'il le remarqua, il ne releva pas.

« Hmm. » Répondit-il les yeux de nouveau fixés sur la route.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, inconfortable, gêné. Castle regardait le paysage défilé, il n'avait jamais vu le temps passé aussi lentement. Ces dix minutes de trajet étaient interminables... Peu importe où ils allaient, il valait mieux que ce soit près du poste. Et par pitié qu'il y ait deux lits.

« Lieutenant Beckett, pour éviter tout problème, vous irez sous le nom de Katherine Jones. »

« Bien chef. Quelque chose en particulier que je dois savoir ? »

« Mis à part le fait que vous êtes sous le charme de monsieur Castle et que vous deux êtes fiancés depuis un an ? Non. » répondit Gates en cachant son sourire en coin.

« Notre lien avec la victime ? » demanda Castle, plus sérieux que ce dont elle avait le souvenir.

« C'est elle qui vous a recommandé cet endroit, une bonne amie de votre mère. »

« Bien. Si tout est prêt, je propose que nous y allions. »

« Pourquoi bro', tu brûles d'impatience ? » ricana Espo ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de ses deux patronnes.

« Encore une chose, Ryan, vous serez leur contact, vous jouerez le frère de Castle et le docteur Parish vous accompagnera. Seule la famille proche a le droit de rendre une petite visite de temps en temps. C'est un endroit gardé, si jamais vous avez besoin de sortir, appelez-moi sur la ligne d'urgence. Bon courage. »

Amanda Green, 40 ans avait été retrouvée poignardée dans une rue de New-York, elle avait été tuée par une personne de ce « club », la question restait de savoir qui, or il était impossible d'entrer dans ce genre d'endroit, même pour une affaire criminelle, il était très difficile de trouver un juge près à délivrer un mandat pour que des flics y entre, c'est pour ça qu'ils avaient besoin de Castle sur cette affaire.

C'était un lieu où les couples venaient 'vivre tranquillement leur amour' si on en croyait le dépliant que Castle était en train de feuilleter à l'arrière de la limousine qui les y conduisait. Il continua jusqu'à la page présentant les activités proposées : golf, piscine, jacuzzi, tennis, équitation, hammam, massage de couple... Il sourit, il fut un temps où il aurait été enchanté de pouvoir commander un massage de couple-

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? » demanda Kate, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh, rien du tout. » Dit-il en refermant le dépliant.

« On n'aurait pas dit rien du tout » répondit-elle en tendant le bras pour attraper le morceau de papier qu'il éloigna d'elle. « Rôh, mais, laisse-moi y jeter un coup d'oeil, moi aussi je veux savoir où nous allons... » Il céda et lui donna le dépliant qu'elle feuilleta à son tour.

« Dans le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'on aura le petit-déj servi au lit tous les jours et des masseurs à disposition. » Remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Tu as toujours détesté qu'un inconnu te masse. » Répondit-il et secouant la tête.

« C'est vrai. » Il se souvenait de ça?...

Elle se mordait la lèvre, elle se mordait la lèvre et c'était tellement sexy ! Dieu, il ne l'avait pas vue faire ça depuis trop longtemps et il avait juste envie de se fondre sur sa bouche pour libérer la pauvre captive, bien trop maltraitée par ses incisives. RICHARD CASTLE ! Ce n'était certainement pas le moment ! Comment pouvait-il encore pensé à cela ! Il s'éloigna d'elle, se trouvant subitement trop près, il n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là que leurs cuisses se touchaient et dès qu'il changea du siège, il la vit frissonner.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur ? » s'adressa-t-il au chauffeur. « C'est possible que vous montiez un peu le chauffage s'il vous plait ? »

Elle sourit, il s'inquiétait encore au moins un peu pour elle, c'était trop mignon.

« Merci. »

Il hésita, lui qui lui avait si souvent répondu par un seul mot magique...

« De rien. »

Et ça lui brisa le cœur. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et ne dit plus un mot de tout le trajet qui malheureusement, fut plus que long, ils restèrent coincés plusieurs heures dans les bouchons et la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps quand ils arrivèrent devant les grandes grilles du Felicity Center. Ils furent accueillis par une grande blonde aux yeux bleus et au décolleté un peu trop plongeant, Kate la reconnut des recherches qu'elle avait faites avant de venir.

« Alison Keysley, ambassadrice du centre. » Dit-elle en tendant la main à Castle avant de la tendre à Kate qui lui sourit poliment. « Vous devez être Rick Castle et vous Kate hum... » elle fouilla dans ses papiers un instant avant de relever la tête un faux sourire plaqué sur le visage. « Jones, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça », répondit Castle. « C'est ma- »

« Fiancée, oui je sais. Nous mettons un point d'honneur à connaître tous les membres de notre club. Laissez-moi vous montrer votre chambre, nous vous ferons visiter les lieux demain. » Dit-elle les sourcils froncés.

Kate ne mit qu'un instant à réagir, elle avait étudié le langage corporel et les expressions du visage à la fac et cette femme se doutait de quelque chose. Et comment ne pas le faire, l'homme qui était censé être son fiancé se tenait à deux mètres d'elle... Elle s'approcha de lui et vint se coller contre lui, essayant de se concentrer sur Alison et non pas sur l'odeur trop épicée du parfum de la nouvelle copine de Castle.

« Très bonne idée . La route était longue... Je ne sais pas pour toi chéri, mais je suis complètement morte de fatigue. »

Aussitôt, elle vit les traits du visage de la jeune femme se détendre, cependant, il allait falloir que Castle joue le jeu s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire griller, et Dieu merci, après quelques précieuses secondes de surprise, elle le sentit répondre à son étreinte et comme par réflexe, elle se laissa aller encore plus contre lui. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas senti ses bras l'envelopper. Bien trop longtemps. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre, complètement nian nian et amoureuse, et pourtant, cet homme avait changé bien des choses en elle.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Alison avait l'air de les croire maintenant, elle les dirigea vers l'un des immenses et magnifiques bâtiments.

« Voilà le hall d'entrée, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous pourrez joindre Nina, l'hôtesse, depuis votre chambre. Suivez-moi, je vous prie. »

Il montèrent les majestueux escaliers en colimaçon recouvert d'un tapis rouge et longèrent un couloir. Une fois au bout, elle s'arrêta devant la porte et tendit à Castle, la clef.

« Voilà votre chambre, monsieur Castle, nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira. Si ce n'est pas le cas, informez-en notre hôtesse et nous vous en trouverons une autre . Bonne nuit monsieur Castle, bonne nuit mademoiselle Jones. »

« Merci, à vous aussi. » Répondit Castle en blottissant Kate contre lui. La jeune femme leur donna le même sourire qu'avant, toujours aussi faux. Elle pouvait encore lire le doute dans les yeux de la jeune femme, mais que pouvait-elle faire, elle n'allait pas lui sauter de dessus ici !

Quand ils passèrent la porte et Castle se défit d'elle aussitôt. La chambre était grandiose, c'était plus grand que le loft de Castle, sur deux étages avec une cuisine et un salon au premier, et une chambre avec un lit immense, des pétales de roses des bougies au second.

« Wow, ils ne font pas les choses à moitié ici... », remarqua Castle en arrivant derrière elle.

« Effectivement. » Admira-t-elle, laissant de nouveau place au silence. « Bon ! Je vais aller me changer moi ! » ajouta-t-elle histoire d'échapper un peu à l'atmosphère tendue dans laquelle ils étaient.

« Bonne idée... Je vais faire pareil... Dans le salon. » Elle sourit, il était gêné, après le nombre de fois ou ils avaient- « Pour te laisser la salle de bain. » Se sentit-il obligé de préciser.

« C'est gentil. » Répondit-elle en se dirigeant, valise en main, vers la salle de bain.

Dès qu'elle ferma la porte, elle laissa s'échapper un soupir qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'elle retenait, ça faisait beaucoup en une journée. Après plus de six mois sans se parler, ils allaient devoir cohabiter et jouer les amoureux transits. Pourquoi cette pensée éveillait des milliers de papillons dans son ventre et faisait naître un sourire sur son visage. Elle leva les yeux au ciel face à son propre comportement... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? On dirait une adolescente à son premier amour. Sérieusement, ce n'était absolument pas le genre de Kate Beckett ! Mais apparemment, ça allait être le genre de Kate Jones, pensa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Oh oui...

Il avait emmené un pyjama, c'était ridicule, il ne mettait jamais de pyjama, et ça, elle le savait bien puisqu'ils avaient passé un an ensemble. Mais ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il allait se balader en caleçon devant elle ! Dans les deux cas, c'était assez gênant. La situation entière l'était. Richard Castle avait toujours gardé de bonnes relations avec ses ex, les importantes du moins, sauf elle, ça n'avait pas pu le faire. Et comment est-ce que ça aurait pu le faire ? S'il avait survécu à la voir avec Josh avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble, il ne pouvait plus après. La voir avec un autre homme lui était insupportable. Il se demanda si elle ressentait la même chose en le voyant avec Sharon... Non, non, si c'était le cas, elle n'aurait pas mit un terme à leur relation. Après tout, c'est elle qui avait demandé cette 'pause' et elle n'était jamais revenue, ça voulait bien dire qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien à son égard. Il fut surpris de voir que cette vérité lui brisait encore le cœur, après un an, il devrait s'en être remis ! Kate Beckett l'avait brisé à jamais. Il n'avait pas seulement laissé une partie de sa vie derrière lui en quittant son appartement cette nuit-là, mais une partie de son cœur aussi, si ce n'est son cœur en entier.

Il devait aller se brosser les dents, mais ne l'avait toujours pas entendu sortir de la salle de bain. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais été le genre de femme à passer trois heures devant le miroir, et encore moins quand il s'agissait d'aller se coucher. Il patienta encore dix minutes avant de monter à l'étage pour vérifier si elle était vraiment dans la salle de bain, et elle y était encore. La porte était cependant entrouverte et il l'entendait remuer dans ce qui devait sûrement être sa trousse de toilette. Il s'approcha et frappa doucement à la porte.

« Oui ? »

Il la trouva en short de pyjama et en t-shirt ample, elle le regardait depuis le miroir, un coton dans la main et il la vit sourire et arquer un sourcil.

« Depuis quand tu portes des pyjamas ? » il pouvait entendre l'humour dans sa voix, mais ça n'empêcha pas, bien au contraire, le rouge de lui monter aux joues. Sérieusement ? Depuis quand rougissait-il surtout !

Elle le remarqua et compris, il ne portait jamais de pyjamas. Il était gêné, mal à l'aise. Et elle qui jusque là s'était sentie très bien avec si peu de vêtement sur son corps, son vieux t-shirt NYPD gris délavé, troué, un short et même pas de soutien-gorge, se sentit soudain très nue face à son regard.

« Je... Je voulais savoir si tu avais bientôt terminé... J... J'attends dehors. » Dit-il en rebroussant déjà chemin.

« Attends ! » il se stoppa net. « C'est une salle de bain pour couple, deux éviers. Et puis j'ai presque fini. »

Il réfléchit un instant, il était complètement mort de fatigue lui aussi et le plus vite ce serait fait, le plus vite il pourrait aller se coucher. « Bien. » Dit-il en s'approchant du deuxième évier. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'elle ne portait rien sous son t-shirt et il sentit cette observation faire tilt et envoyer comme un courant de désir jusque dans son bas ventre, faisant se durcir une certaine partie de son anatomie qui ferait mieux de rester calme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'aperçoive de quelque chose. Et puis il avait une petite amie ! Une petite amie super, intelligente et sexy ! Comment pouvait-il penser à une autre femme tout en lui assurant qu'elle était la seule et unique ?!

S'il était tout à franc avec lui-même, il avait toujours pensé à Kate quand il était avec elle, il était toujours en train de les comparer, dans leur relation, il se demandait sans arrêt ce qui se serait passé si était elle, ou ce que Kate aurait dit, ce qu'elle aurait fait parce qu'elle était plus une femme d'action que de mots contrairement à Sharon. Il avait essayé de transformer Sharon en une deuxième Kate au début, et ça avait bien failli les faire rompre, si elle s'était montrée compréhensive quand, pendant leur première fois, le prénom qui tomba de ses lèvres fut celui de Kate, elle le fut beaucoup moins quand il lui acheta une bouteille de parfum. Le parfum que Kate portait, et qu'elle ne trouvait pas à son goût, quand il lui avait suggéré une coupe de cheveux, celle de Kate. Ils s'étaient disputés longuement après cela, et c'est ce qui faisait que Sharon éprouvait une jalousie maladive envers son ancienne partenaire et comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir.

Elle jeta le coton usagé dans la poubelle et sortit de la salle de bain en silence, tirant légèrement la porte derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas pu rester plus longtemps, elle sentait le feu de ses veines enflammer le creux de ses reins. Elle l'avait vue la regarder et si elle s'était d'abord sentie gêner, l'excitation avait très vite pris le dessus remarquant sa réaction. Elle inspira profondément essayant de calmer ses ardeurs, si ça continuait, elle allait finir par sauté sur lui et ravager son corps. Rien que la pensée et vint mouiller sa petite culotte. Elle devait VRAIMENT se calmer.

« Je vais dormir dans le salon. » déclara Castle « Le canapé à l'air plutôt confortable et- »

« Ne sois pas ridicule ! » le coupa-t-elle, « tu ne vas pas aller dormir sur le canapé alors que ce lit est assez grand pour accueillir un bataillon de soldats russes ! Sérieusement, chacun à son bout, je ne pense pas qu'on risque grand-chose. » Déclara-t-elle sarcastiquement. « Sauf bien sûr si tu as peur ne pas réussir à contrôler tes mains baladeuses. » Tenta-t-elle avec appréhension. Elle savait qu'elle risquait gros avec ce genre de remarque, mais il lui manquait, pas seulement lui en tant qu'amant, même si cette partie lui manquait vraiment beaucoup, mais aussi lui en tant qu'ami, leurs petites piques et leurs plaisanteries lui manquaient. Son sourire lui manquait. **Il **lui manquait.

« _Mes _mains baladeuses ? C'est plutôt pour toi que je m'inquiétais, t'es folle de mon corps, t'as jamais été capable de te retenir ! » plaisanta-t-il et ça c'était bon, elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire, parce que même si ce n'était que passager, elle avait retrouvé son Castle.

« Je crois que je vais pouvoir me contrôler », déclara-t-elle en se couchant de son côté du lit.

**So ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Je passe encore en coup de vent pour vous donner la suite :P Merci à tous pour vos reviews. :P Je vais devoir ralentir un peu le nombre de posts à une fois par semaine au lieu de deux parce que j'ai les révisions du bac et voilà :P **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! :D **

Chapitre 6 :

« Regardez comme ils sont mignons les tourtereaux » entendit-elle commenter dans son sommeil. « Monsieur Castle ? » Mmmh... Castle. « Mademoiselle Jones ? » Qui ? Qu'est-ce que-

Elle ouvrit les yeux, se redressant abruptement et cherchant par réflexe le glock toujours sous son oreiller. Il n'y était pas. Ce n'était pas son oreiller, ce n'était pas son lit et certainement pas sa chambre. C'est alors que tout lui revint à l'esprit. Alison, c'était Alison qui venait les réveiller pour la visite, elle et Castle. Castle ? Oh mon dieu. Elle était complètement collée à lui et il était en train de se réveiller. C'était elle qui était de son côté... Aucune chance qu'il ne la taquine pas avec ça si elle ne se bougeait pas très vite. Elle s'écarta alors de lui le plus vite possible, cherchant à se cacher avec les draps alors même qu'elle portait toujours son pyjama.

« Regardez-moi ça... Ce n'est pas la peine de vous éloigner comme ça ma chère, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, je sais ce que les jeunes amoureux font dans notre établissement. C'est même bien pour ça qu'ils y sont, entretenir la flamme. »

Castle choisit ce moment pour émerger.

« Qu'est-ce que... Bec- »

Elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa, lui clouant le bec, l'empêchant de dévoiler sa véritable identité. Elle sentit tout son corps se raidir sous l'effet de la surprise et il la repoussa par les épaules.

« Décidément, vous avez vraiment besoin de notre aide tous les deux. Pas l'habitude d'avoir un public monsieur Castle ? » demanda la jeune femme un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ca a toujours fait partie de mes fantasmes. » Répondit-il répondit-il avec sarcasme.

« Je vois. »

« Oui, Ricky est un peu timide... » déclara Kate « et surtout pas très causant tant qu'il n'a pas eu son café » ajouta-t-elle en murmurant.

« Tu sais que je t'ai entendu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais j'ai raison... Chéri. »

« Je fais entrer la femme de chambre avec votre petit-déjeuner tout de suite. »

« Merci mademoiselle Keysley. » répondit poliment Castle

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Alison. »

Bon alors, cette pétasse, Kate ne pouvait vraiment pas la voir. Non, mais comment est-ce qu'ils pouvaient prétendre garder la flamme d'un couple intact avec cette dinde qui draguait comme elle respirait !

Se réveiller à côté de Kate avait été un choc, sentir son odeur encore tout endormi l'avait fait sourire la sentir venir poser un baiser matinal sur ses lèvres c'était... Wow. Elle lui avait manqué, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point et ne pouvait que le constater. C'était mauvais, très mauvais, il se sentait retomber, il avait envie d'être gentil avec elle, qui sait, peut-être de la séduire de nouveau., et il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, il le devait bien à Sharon. Il aimait Sharon. Il l'appréciait. Mais elle n'était pas Kate. Jamais une femme n'aura eu le même effet sur lui qu'avait Katherine Beckett. Tout ça devait finir au plus vite, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de retomber amoureux de la femme qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

Elle pouvait presque l'entendre penser, entendre les mécaniques de son esprit se mettre en place et s'enchainer, ce ne fut pas compliqué de dire quand son attitude changea, quand elle perdit l'homme qu'elle avait connu et se retrouve de nouveau face à cet inconnu glacial.

« Bon. » Dit-il « Je propose qu'on se lève et qu'on fasse notre boulot, on vient d'arriver et j'en peux déjà plus d'être ici. »

Avec toi. C'était implicite, mais elle l'avait bien compris. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre puis la referma, après tout, à quoi bon ? Il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle alors à quoi bon se torturer ? Il avait même refait sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Bien sûr elle se doutait bien qu'il n'allait pas rester célibataire indéfiniment, mais ça n'en faisait pas moins mal. Elle n'avait pas été capable de voir quelqu'un d'autre, c'est peut-être ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal, le savoir dans les bras d'une autre alors qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à déposer un baiser sur la joue d'un autre homme parce qu'elle avait l'impression de le tromper.

« Ouais. » Répondit-elle enfin en se levant pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte. « Moi aussi. »

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il entendit l'eau commençait à couler. Cette semaine allait être longue... Très longue.

Elle était déjà sous la douche, en train de se laver les cheveux quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié de prendre un change avec elle... Elle soupira.

« Merde ! » laissa-t-elle échapper. Elle n'était pas du genre à jurer, mais toute cette situation commencer à lui taper sur le système. Elle avait l'impression de n'être plus qu'un pantin entre les mains d'un quelconque marionnettiste sadique qui jouerait avec ses émotions comme on change de chemise. Elle inspira, tentant de se calmer, après tout, il serait peut-être déjà au salon d'ici à ce qu'elle ait terminé sa douche, et dans le cas contraire, elle n'avait jamais vraiment été timide ou pudique, alors ou était le problème ? Surtout que son corps ne serait pas une très grande découverte pour lui.

Elle laissa l'eau couler, regardant la mousse blanche mêlée d'eau tomber de ses cheveux longs en massant son cuir chevelu, son esprit divaguant sur les moments heureux de leur relation. Elle sortit de la douche quelques minutes plus tard, consciente qu'elle devait laisser de l'eau chaude pour son écrivain. Son écrivain... remarque-t-elle en secouant la tête, blasée de sa propre bêtise. Comment pouvait-elle encore le considéré comme **son** écrivain quand il n'hésitait pas à coucher avec la première bimbo venue !

Elle enroula une serviette autour de son corps et réfléchit un instant, elle pouvait sortir en sachant qu'il était dans la pièce, ou lui demander de lui sortir un change. Mais elle avait laissé Lanie faire sa valise parce qu'elle téléphonait à son père et elle se doutait bien que sa meilleure amie n'allait pas avoir choisit des slips en coton. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il tombe sur la boîte de préservatifs qu'elle était sûre que Lanie avait glissée avec ses sous-vêtements , comment pourrait-elle expliquer ça ? Non, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il fallait qu'elle sorte. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte, se sentant complètement ridicule d'être aussi stressée qu'une collégienne en maillot de bain devant le garçon sur lequel elle aurait flashé.

« Je me disais, » commença-t-il sans lever le nez de sa brochure « on pourrait commencer par aller au brun- » il s'arrêta net quand il vit la tenue dans laquelle elle était, enfin le terme plus exact serait la non-tenue dans laquelle elle était parce qu'elle était nue sous cette serviette et qu'il pouvait observer des gouttes d'eau perler de ses cheveux pour disparaître sous la serviette, dans le creux de ses seins. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait était jaloux d'un goutte d'eau jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait une folle envie de retracer le chemin que l'audacieuse perle d'eau douce venait prendre avec ses lèvres et sa langue.

Elle rougit. Beaucoup. Attrapa sa valise et s'enferma de nouveau dans la salle de bain. Bravo Kate, niveau mature, tu as fait fort...

« Je... Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure » dit-il quand il sortit à son tour de la douche. « J'ai étais surpris et je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que- »

Qu'il pouvait encore avoir des sentiments pour elle ? Elle ne voulait pas entendre la fin de cette phrase.

« C'est bon Castle, économisez votre salive et allons à ce brunch, qu'on en finisse. »

Elle le vouvoyait ? Bon d'accord, il avait regardé, mais il était humain après tout ! Il n'était pas parfait ! Et elle, elle lui parlait aussi froidement juste parce qu'il avait jeté un œil ! Il fallait vraiment que tout ça se termine avant qu'il ne sorte de nouveau blessé.

« Oui ! Le plus tôt sera le mieux ! » répondit-il sur le même ton en commençant à la suivre, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle s'arrête brutalement et lui rentra presque dedans avant qu'elle ne se retourne frappant sa poitrine d'un seul doigt.

« Vous savez, ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir d'être là que vous alors essayez de vous montrer un minimum civilisé, si c'est possible pour vous. » Cracha-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Ca je l'avais bien compris. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire, Castle ? » demanda-t-elle la voix pleine de colère en s'arrêtant de nouveau.

« Ce que ça veut dire. Vous n'avez pas été de la meilleure des compagnies non plus jusque là, si je puis me permettre. Mais comme vous l'avez dit, on nous attend à ce brunch, alors autant en finir... _chérie. _»

Comment osait-il ! **Elle **n'avait pas été de la meilleure des compagnies ? Mais pour qui il se prenait ce crétin arrogant ! Elle avait fait son possible pour être gentille malgré la froideur avec laquelle il s'adressait à elle et il lui reprochait de ne pas être de bonne compagnie !

Ils descendirent les marches dans un mot ni un regard pour l'autre et se rendirent à l'accueil.

« Bonjour Nina » dit Kate tout sourire en prenant à contrecœur la main de Castle « Nous aimerions nous rendre au brunch organisé, mais nous ne savons pas vraiment où il se trouve... »

« Oh, Mademoiselle Jones, Monsieur Castle. Ravie de vous voir, je vais vous y conduire. » Répondit la jeune femme en souriant. « La chambre est-elle à votre goût ? »

« C'est parfait. N'est-ce pas mon amour ? » demanda Kate en essayant de ne pas sonner trop faux, elle n'avait jamais été le genre de fille à choisir des petits surnoms à ses amants, mais si elle voulait faire réaliste, il fallait jouer la bimbo.

« Absolument parfait. » Répondit Castle « Par contre, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de télévision ? » Forcément qu'il avait remarqué ça...

« Ah non, c'est interdit dans le centre, la télé un tue l'amour Monsieur Castle. »

« Ou une bonne source de distraction... » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Il plaisante. » Précisa Kate « C'est vrai que tu passais trop de temps devant la télé cœur, ça va nous faire du bien ce séjour. »

« Nous y voilà » dit Nina en montrant du bras une réunion de couples paraissant tous aussi parfaits les uns que les autres.

« Merci beaucoup Nina. » La remercia Castle avec un sourire. Quand elle fut assez loin, Kate se tourna vers Castle, se mettant dans ses bras pour ne pas griller leur couverture.

« Il faut qu'on arrive à parler à tout le monde du club, clients comme employés » lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille « On va commencer par là, faire connaissance et poser deux ou trois questions vagues sur notre victime sans jamais pousser trop loin. »

« Je me souviens encore comment mener une opération sous-couverture, merci » dit-il en la serrant contre lui voyant qu'ils étaient observés par plusieurs couples comme s'ils regardaient leur futur achat. « Ces gens sont flippants Beckett. Tu devrais voir la façon dont ils nous regardent... »

Elle sourit puis se retourna sans perdre le contact, en mettant les bras de l'écrivain autour de sa taille pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais pour pouvoir constater pas elle-même ce dont lui parlait Castle. Elle renversa sa tête en arrière de façon à ce qu'elle repose sur son épaule. « Effectivement. C'est même carrément flippant. Allons voir un peu ce qui cloche dans les petits couples parfaits, c'est toujours ceux-là qui ont le plus de secrets. Prêt... Mon sucre ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Il laissa s'échapper un rire. « Non sérieusement, je me demande ce qui est le plus flippant, ces gens qui nous regardent comme deux morceaux de viande, ou toi qui n'arrête pas avec tous ces surnoms mielleux. »

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles... _Cupcake_. » Déclara-t-elle avec un ton faussement innocent en s'éloignant de lui pour rejoindre le petit troupeau de gens.

C'est fou comme l'atmosphère entre eux pouvait changer d'un instant à l'autre, passant de lourde à légère en passant par la romance et la haine.

**Alors ? :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello tout le monde ! **

**Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, j'espère que l'histoire va continuer à vous plaire ! :) Sorry pour l'heure :P On est toujours dimanche, j'ai tenu ma promesse, et puis, ce chapitre n'est pas très long donc pas long à lire. :P **

**Bon allez ! Je vous laisse lire :P **

Chapitre 7 :

Kate s'approcha d'abord des couples qui les regardaient avec insistance, affichant un de ses plus beaux sourires qu'on lui rendit tout de suite. Arrivée à une courte distance, elle tendit le bras à chacune de ses personnes pour leur serrer la main.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Kate, mon fiancé, Rick qui arrive là » dit-elle en le pointant du doigt « et moi venons d'arriver ici »

« Bonjour. Je suis Camilla » commença la plus âgée des femmes. « Voici mon mari Owen et nos amis Elizabeth, Georges, Jennifer et Mark. »

« Enchanté. » Dirent Castle et Beckett à l'unisson.

« Comme c'est mignon ! » Observa Jennifer qui semblait être un peu moins âgé que Kate « Alors dites-nous, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans le centre ? »

« En fait » commença Castle en regardant amoureusement sa prétendue fiancée, « C'est une amie qui nous a dit que cet endroit serait parfait pour nous. » Continua-t-il en frottant son nez contre celui de sa partenaire en un tendre baiser esquimau.

« Oui, et je dois dire que pour l'instant ça nous réussit bien, déjà c'est la télé en moins comme distraction ! C'est fou ce que tu pouvais passer comme temps à regarder des idioties. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire tellement faux qu'il était digne de n'importe qu'elle Bimbo présente ici. « Et vous ? Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ici ? »

« Oh, nous sommes tous là depuis longtemps ! » ricana George « Nous sommes arrivés à peu près en même temps. En fait, on habitait dans la même banlieue avant de venir au centre. »

Il hochèrent de la tête, attentifs, pensant tous les deux à la même chose : Les banlieues chics, plus de questions sur le pourquoi du comment ils avaient l'air si bizarres.

« Qui vous a recommandé le Felicity, si je puis me permettre ? » demanda Owen, le mari de Camilla, les sourcils froncés.

Sa femme laissa s'échapper un petit rire avant de lui taper sur l'épaule.

« Excusez-le, il était avocat et ça lui colle encore à la peau. »

Kate sourit. « Pas de soucis, en fait, c'est une amie à moi qui m'en a parlé il y a plusieurs mois de cela et les procédures sont assez longues pour avoir un place ici, vous la connaissez peut-être, elle est son mari étaient encore ici jusqu'à la semaine dernière... » dit-elle en finissant sa phrase en un sanglot.

Wow, elle lui avait caché ses talents d'actrice. Il joua le jeu et l'attira contre lui comme pour la réconforter.

« Je suis désolée... Ma fiancée était vraiment très proche d'Amanda... Elle a toujours du mal à accepter ce qui s'est passé. »

Un air triste s'inscrit sur le visage de chacun.

« Nous aussi... Amanda et Mike étaient des gens super. » Déclara Elizabeth en sortant un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche pour essuyer une larme qui perlait sur sa joue.

« Je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à comprendre comment quelqu'un aurait pu faire du mal à quelqu'un d'aussi doux qu'Amanda... » Déclara Castle. « Nous avons été interrogés par la police avant de venir hier et ils ont dit l'avoir retrouvé dans New York... Nous étions pourtant persuadés qu'elle était au centre... »

« Elle aurait dû y être... Nous ne comprenons pas vraiment » commença la plus jeune

« Jennifer. » la coupa Owen. « Ça suffit maintenant. Ce que je trouve étrange moi, c'est qu'Amanda ne nous ait jamais parlé d'une si bonne amie qu'elle aurait aimé faire entrer dans le club. Je vous trouve bien curieux, Monsieur Castle. » continua-t-il

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? » Demanda Castle.

« Les nouvelles circulent vite ici, Monsieur Castle, vous apprendrez très vite que les murs ont des yeux et des oreilles... »

« Excusez mon fiancé », commença Kate sentant la tension monter. « Nous sommes juste bouleversés par ce qui est arrivé à Amanda. On a parlé à Mike hier et il était complètement bouleversé et ça nous a pas mal secoué de le voir dans cet état. »

Le visage d'Owen s'adoucit pendant une seconde avant de reprendre le masque de l'avocat.

« Vous avez parlé à Mike ? Comment va-t-il ? Nous ne l'avons pas revu au centre... Il est donc dehors ? » demanda Elizabeth.

Kate avait l'étrange impression que ces femmes parlaient du centre comme d'une prison, et le commentaire d'Owen plus tôt ne la rassurait pas non plus. Ils allaient devoir être très vigilants.

« Il tient le coup comme il peut » répondit Castle.

Gates s'était elle-même chargée de l'interrogatoire de Mike Green, il n'avait pas dit grand-chose cela dit, cloué à son lit d'hôpital le pauvre homme avait été torturé, battu et laissé pour mort, il leur avait murmuré encore et encore le nom de cet endroit quand on lui avait posé des questions sur le meurtre de sa femme, il n'avait pas dit un seul autre mot.

« Mais si la police vous a interrogé... Et que vous ne comprenez pas comment quelqu'un aurait pu... enfin... la... lui faire du mal... Vous voulez dire que... c'est... Qu'elle... Elle a été assassinée ? » demanda timidement Jennifer alors que tous les autres se tendirent.

Kate fut surprise. Elle avait l'air sincère... Elle n'était pas au courant ? Comment pouvaient-ils ne pas l'être dans une communauté si petite où les nouvelles circulent si vite ?

« Vous ne le saviez pas ? » Demanda Kate qui ne put cacher sa surprise.

Castle rattrapa le coup en la serrant de nouveau contre lui. « Nous sommes désolés de vous l'apprendre... C'est bien triste. Amanda était une crème... »

Jennifer était maintenant visiblement nerveuse, passant son poids d'un pied à l'autre, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'Owen ne lui lance un regard noir. Aussitôt, elle s'arrêta de bouger, fixant l'horizon.

« Bien... Ce fut agréable de discuter avec vous » commenta Camilla. « Mais le cours de yoga commence dans quelques heures, nous devrions y aller. » Sourit-elle poliment.

« Oh ! Encore une chose. » Commença Kate. « Savez-vous où se déroule le cours d'initiation à l'équitation? On est un peu perdu là... »

« Oui, bien sûr » répondit Mark « Prenez le chemin devant vous et vous y serez dans 5 petites minutes. Je vous conseille d'aller vous changer avant. » Dit-il avec un clin d'oeil tout en admirant Kate de la tête au pied. Elle sentit d'ailleurs Castle se raidir derrière elle et sourit à la jalousie dont il faisait encore preuve des mois après leur rupture. « Et ne soyez pas en retard, Nathalie, la coach, déteste les retardataires. »

« Merci du tuyau » répondit Kate avec un sourire. « On va aller se changer alors... hein _chaton _? »

« Il y en a au moins une qui s'amuse. » Observa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Attends... Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire là ?! Oh dieu du ciel ! Cette femme était vraiment en train de déteindre sur lui. « Enfin bref, ils sont spéciaux. »

« Tu m'étonnes... Essaye d'habiter dans un de ses quartiers pendant une semaine et tu verras. » Dit-elle avec une grimace. Il rit à cela.

« Non merci, j'en ai vu assez... Les affaires les plus glauques sont toujours dans ce genre de banlieue. »

« Et encore... On ne découvre même pas un tiers des cadavres que ces gens ont dans le placard... » il y eu un petit silence jusqu'à ce que Castle reprenne la parole.

« Tu as vu la réaction de Jennifer quand on lui a... »

« Parlé du cours d'équitation ! » continua Kate avec une voix soudainement et exagérément stupide. Il regarda autour d'eux et compris, Nina arrivait vers eux. « Elle avait l'air ravi, j'espère qu'elle et Mark seront à la prochaine leçon. » Encore une fois, l'écrivain se tendit à l'évocation du jeune homme.

Il fallait dire les choses comme elles étaient, ce mec était vraiment pas mal. Si on oubliait le fait qu'il avait vécu dans une banlieue et qu'il était marié. Bien sûr.

« Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec certains de nos membres. » Déclara Nina en souriant. « Une idée de ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui ? »

« En fait, nous allions justement nous changer pour aller au cours d'équitation. » Répondit Castle lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

« Super, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps alors. » Dis la jeune hôtesse en commençant à marcher.

« Nina ? » demanda Kate avant que la jeune femme de se retourne.

« Oui mademoiselle Jones ? »

« Nous avons entendu certains couples parler d'un cours de yoga dans quelques heures c'est... » Kate laissa sa phrase en suspens.

« Oh, oui. C'est la femme du propriétaire du centre qui donne le cours, elle sera ravie de faire votre connaissance. C'est à quatorze heures dans la salle C du bâtiment que vous pouvez voir ici. » Dis Nina en pointant du doigt un bâtiment.

« Merci bien. Et une dernière chose... Pourquoi ce bâtiment est-il à part des autres ? » Demanda Castle en désignant ce qui ressemblait à un petit manoir.

« C'est la résidence du maît... propriétaire. » Répondit Nina. « Je dois vraiment y aller. Il m'attend justement. » Dit-elle en courant vers le manoir.

« C'est vraiment bizarre. » Déclara Castle.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire... » approuva sa partenaire. « Bon allez ! On va aller se changer, nos compagnons à poils nous attendent. »

« Attends, tu étais sérieuse avec ton truc d'équitation ? » demanda-t-il les yeux grands ouverts.

« Bien sûr ! Ça fait des années que je ne suis pas montée sur un cheval. Ça va être super. » Elle l'observa un instant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Castle, tu as peur d'un peu d'action ? » demanda-t-elle un sourcil taquin arqué.

« Quoi ? » sa voix monta soudainement dans les aigus « Pff. » Fit-il en ajoutant le signe de la main. « Action, c'est mon deuxième prénom. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel face à son comportement.

« Dans ce cas, allons-y cow-boy, tu vas me montrer ce que tu sais faire. »

« Avec joie Beckett... Mais je ne voudrais pas non plus blesser votre égo, je veux dire ! »

« Oh, je pense pouvoir survivre à ça Castle... » répondit-elle en un fou rire en avançant vers le grand bâtiment dans lequel se trouvait leur chambre.

Il resta immobile un instant en écoutant son rire cristallin déchirer le silence, résonnait dans tout son corps comme la plus belle des mélodies. Elle se retourna, les joues encore rougies par le rire, au bord des larmes.

« Tu viens ? »

« Toujours. » Dit-il ne réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire qu'une fois que le mot avait quitté sa bouche. Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder, se demandant ce qui allait se passer ensuite jusqu'à ce que Castle reprenne son sang froid. « Bon ! Allons-y avant d'être en retard. » Sur ce il passa devant elle, la laissant complètement ébahie parce ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« Toujours. » Répéta-t-elle en murmurant comme pour se convaincre qu'elle avait bien entendu. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. « Toujours... » murmura-t-elle de nouveau avant de courir les 20 mètres qui les séparaient désormais pour aller le rejoindre. Elle n'allait pas pousser, du moins pas pour l'instant. Il n'était pas prêt, ça se voyait. Il l'avait attendu pendant quatre longues années. Aujourd'hui, c'était à son tour d'être patiente, d'apprendre à pousser seulement au bon moment, de ne jamais aller au trop loin.

**Le petit cadre blanc hurle vos prénoms... Ne l'ignorez pas, la pauvre, elle pourrait se vexer. O:) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Voilà la suite, merci à tous de lire et tout et tout :) Vous êtes géniaux. :) **

**Je commence mon BAC dans 12 jours (Oooh le stress xD ) et je finis le 21, ça veut dire que si tout se passe bien et que je n'ai pas à aller au rattrapage, je pourrais revenir à mes publications deux fois la semaine à ce moment là. ;) **

**Voilà la fameuse scène d'équitation que certains attendaient avec impatience, on remercie la talentueuse Juliette pour cette scène parce que n'y connaissant absolument rien au monde équin, j'ai préféré lui laissait le clavier pour quelque chose de réussit.:D **

**Bref, sur ce merci à Mouche à Merde (Oui, oui, nous avons de drôles de surnoms, on assume totalement. XD ) je me tais et je vous laisse lire la suite.:P **

Chapitre 8 :

« Dépêche-toi Castle ! On va être en retard ! » soupira-t-elle, déjà en tenue.

« Il est hors de question que je sorte comme ça. » Répondit-il le ton de sa voix étouffée par la lourde porte de la salle de bain.

« Allez ! Ne fais pas le gamin ! Sors de là ! »

« Non sérieusement, je ne peux pas sortir comme ça ! On dirait que c'est deux tailles trop petites ! » elle sourit.

« Ah ben ça, fallait pas abuser sur les beignets Castle. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » répondit-il en ouvrant la porte, passant juste la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

« Oh, mais rien » répondit-elle d'un ton innocent.

« Mouais. C'est ça » dit-il avec la voix d'un enfant de 2 ans qui serait en train de bouder avant de fermer la porte. Elle éclata de nouveau de rire.

« Allez Castle ! Je plaisantais sors de là. » Elle se rapprocha de la porte.

« Non. Tu peux y aller seule. Je ne ressemble à rien, il est absolument hors de question que je sorte comme ça. »

Elle soupira.

« Castle, je te promets que si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte dans trois secondes, je la défonce à coup de bélier. »

« Tu n'oserais pas. »

« Tu vraiment tenter ta chance ? » Répondit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

Il fallut moins d'une seconde pour que la porte ne s'ouvre de nouveau, elle fit un pas comme pour entrer dans la pièce, mais il retint la porte.

« CASTLE ! »

« Juste... Ne te moque pas. »

« CASTLE ! »

« Promis? »

« Non, mais je n'y crois pas, tu as quel âge ? » demanda-t-elle à bout

« Promis ? »

« Bien, c'est promis. Maintenant, laisse-moi entrer. »

Il se poussa pour lui céder le passage et elle pénétra enfin dans la salle de bain, le regardant de la tête au pied en se mordant la lèvre. C'était effectivement serré... Très serré. Et il était loin d'avoir abusé des beignets... Si on aurait pu croire qu'il avait prit du poids sous ses chemises habillées, le tissu de laissé ici rien à l'imagination... Il avait fait pas mal d'exercice depuis leur rupture... Non pas pas qu'elle ne le trouvait pas bien avant, mais là...

« Euuh... Beckett... »

Ça eut pour effet de la sortir de sa rêverie et de faire tourner ses joues au rouge vif.

« Oui... hum... je ne vois pas ou est le problème... C'est très bien... » commença-t-elle en s'emmêlant les pinceaux « Je... Tu... On... Argh ! Je t'attends dehors. » Dit-elle sans pour autant bouger, les yeux toujours rivés sur une certaine partie de son anatomie bien mise en valeur par le tissu moulant.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et elle fit un demi-tour brut avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Elle se laissa tomber dans la chaise à côté d'elle et se prit la tête dans les mains. C'était absolument gênant. Très, très gênant.

« Franchement... Tout le monde me regarde... » observa Castle mal à l'aise en se rendant vers le cours d'équitation.

_Tu m'étonnes_, pensa la jeune femme en jetant des regards noirs à toutes les dindes qui le regardaient avec un peu trop d'insistance à son goût.

« Nous y voilà ! Pile à l'heure ! » dit Kate en arrivant devant l'écurie.

« Vous devez être les petits nouveaux ? » demanda une jeune femme brune aux yeux bleus d'une trentaine d'années. « Moi c'est Nathalie, je m'occupe des chevaux du centre et je donne les cours. » Se présenta-t-elle en serrant la main tour à tour à ses deux apprentis.

« Je suis Rick et voici ma fiancée Kate. » Dit-il en la ramenant contre lui.

Dieu, le tissu était tellement fin qu'ils avaient l'impression d'être peau contre peau...

« Ravie de vous rencontrer. Vous êtes déjà monté à cheval ? »

« Moi non » commença Castle « Mais ma fiancée si. »

« Super, dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser montrer comment préparer le cheval et donner les bases à votre compagnon si vous va Kate ? Vous avez tout l'espace, mais ne vous éloignez pas trop. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas », répondit Kate en souriant.

Castle, plus gêné que jamais d'avoir avoué ne pas maîtriser un domaine, et enfermé dans un pantalon moulant, ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de suivre Kate, qui l'attendait quelques pas plus loin.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà peur ? »

« Moi ? » Répondit-il avec un haussement de voix « Sûrement pas ! »

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans les écuries. Castle sursauta à plusieurs reprises en entendant les forts hennissements de quelques étalons. Kate, en le regardant, riait aux éclats.

Il leur avait été donné des chevaux respectifs, adaptés au niveau de Beckett, et à celui de son acolyte. Un poney. Voilà ce qui lui avait été donné. Plus gentil, plus docile, plus facile à manier, et surtout, beaucoup moins haut en cas de chute. Bouboule, voilà ce que le célèbre écrivain Richard Castle avait le droit de chevaucher.

De son côté, Kate avait obtenu la plus belle jument de l'écurie. Grande, fine, le chanfrein creusé, des allures gracieuses. Une magnifique pur-sang Arabe. Elle prépara premièrement sa monture, et se rendit vite compte que Castle avait du mal à brosser son cheval dans le sens du poil sans se faire mordre les mollets. Elle passa sous la corde qui reliait la jument à l'anneau métallique auquel elle était attachée et s'approcha de son écrivain. **Son **écrivain. Encore une fois, cette pensée traversa son esprit. Elle devait vraiment se calmer.

« Bonjour toi ! » dit-elle d'une voix niaise en regardant la petite boule de poil qui se tenait devant elle.

Castle, déjà en sueur, se tourna vers elle.

« Il n'arrête pas de me mordre ! » dit-il sur un ton enfantin.

« C'est parce qu'il ne sait pas que c'est toi le maître. Laisse-moi faire. » Elle lui prit la brosse des mains, en effleurant ses doigts du bout des siens. Elle s'obligea à ne pas lever le regard pour ne pas revivre une situation gênante. À la minute même où elle posa sa main sur l'animal, il sembla se calmer. Il regardait Castle droit dans les yeux.

« Regarde, tu vois qu'il est méchant ! »

« Il n'y a pas de poneys méchants, juste de mauvais maîtres. »

« Oh alors c'est moi qui suis en tord ici ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! »

« Non, bien sûr que non ... »

« Bref, regarde. Tu passes cette brosse en faisant des petits ronds pour enlever le plus de saletés, et après tu passeras celle-ci dans le sens du poil. Comme ça »

Même habillée en cavalière, au milieu des crottins, elle était gracieuse. Dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. Castle semblait rêver. Elle claqua des doigts pour le ramener à la réalité.

« Hé ! Ho ! Ne t'endors pas ! Il faut le seller maintenant, cow-boy! »

Le petit Bouboule avait sa selle sur le dos, son mors dans sa bouche. Le faux couple se dirigeait maintenant en direction de la carrière. Avant de monter, Kate s'assura de ne pas laisser Richard Castle dans le pétrin. Avec des gestes simples, elle lui expliqua la position de base.

« Tiens, donne-moi ton pied. Il faut le mettre dans l'étrier. »

Elle saisit délicatement son mollet, et le garda en main quelques secondes, sans bouger, avant de glisser son pied dans la forme métallique. Et le regarda se hisser sur la bête qui ne toisait pas plus d'un mètre vingt et ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Les mains levées jusqu'au ciel à cause des déplacements en avant du poney, Castle criait comme une fillette.

« Baisse tes mains ! Pose-les sur la selle. Voilà, et raccourcis tes rênes, il faut qu'elles soient tendues. Voilà. Et ne t'inquiète pas, _chaton_, ce que tu fais s'appelle du pas. »

Elle s'approcha de sa monture et grimpa, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Et remua légèrement sur sa selle pour se remémorer les sensations, et ne tarda pas à trotter jusqu'à Castle, qui avait encore besoin d'aide.

Une fois les mesures de sécurité mises en place, elle sentit qu'il était temps pour eux de galoper un petit peu. Quoi de mieux que de passer pour un couple en galopant sur des chevaux, les cheveux au vent ?

« Tu es prêt ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Euh … Je crois. » Répondit-il inquiet.

« Alors c'est parti ! »

Elle serra les jambes contre la sangle, et sentit les mouvements des jambes de sa jument s'accélérer. Castle tenta tant bien que mal de faire de même, et finit par y arriver. Un sabot après l'autre, la pur-sang Arabe accéléra le rythme. À un point que Kate perdit son partenaire de quelques mètres. La respiration forte, les foulées cadencées, les naseaux dilatés, les oreilles en avant, l'allure fière, Kate galopait. Elle tourna la tête un instant, et vit Rick, l'allure beaucoup moins impressionnante, les foulées plus petites et rapides que celle de sa monture, galoper plus vite que possible.

« Penche-toi en arrière ! » Cria-t-elle ?

Le petit poney leva en un coup sec ses postérieurs et envoya Castle valser en avant. Il tomba au sol, Kate s'arrêta net et descendit. Elle rit. Castle, la main sur ses fesses, se leva tant bien que mal.

« J'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui. »

Kate éclata de rire.

« Allez Castle ! Allons nous changer et on pourra aller manger avant d'aller à ce fameux cours de yoga. » Dit-elle avec un sourire tout en rattachant sa jument.

« Non... Le poney et le yoga ? Trop dans la même journée. Je vais rester ici, me balader un peu, faire connaissance. »

« Castle » soupira-t-elle « On doit paraître pour un couple récemment fiancé, de plus, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais à part Nina et Alison, les femmes n'ont pas l'air d'être très autorisées à se promener toutes seules. »

« Et toi, Katherine B- » elle le coupa de nouveau en l'embrassant, cette fois quand il regarda autour d'eux il ne vit personne et il la regarda d'un air étrange.

« On ne sait jamais, ce qu'Owen nous a dit me trouble. » Dit-elle à son oreille.

« Je disais donc, toi Katherine Jones, tu vas te plier à cette règle. »

Il tira la porte de la salle de yoga pour qu'elle passe la première, elle lui sourit puis il pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

« Mmmh. » Dit-elle en lui prenant la main « Du moins pour l'instant. » Murmura-t-elle. « Je veux réussir à m'intégrer à ces femmes » ajouta-t-elle en désignant du menton les trois femmes qu'ils avaient vu ce matin « et pour ça, il faut que j'arrive à agir comme elle... D'ailleurs, tu devrais observer un peu le comportement des mecs et faire ami-ami, on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils pourraient nous apprendre. » Finit-elle en répondant un signe de la main que venait de faire Mark.

« C'est facile, j'ai qu'à imité ce gros lourdaud et passé mon temps a te baver dessus. » Cracha-t-il avec un regard noir destiné au dit lourdaud.

Elle tourna sur le côté et le dévisagea en souriant. « Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux _chaton_, je dirais que tu es jaloux. » Lui murmura-t-elle sensuellement à l'oreille. Il n'eut pas le réaction qu'elle attendait et il vit son visage se fermer complètement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'approche à son tour de son oreille.

« Non, je pense juste à ton petit-ami. » Elle pouvait clairement entendre la froideur et l'amertume dans sa voix, il la prit dans ses bras et l'a tourna de façon à ce que leurs lèvres ne soient plus qu'à quelque centimètre, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud venir doucement caresser ses lèvres et goûter la colère qu'il dégageait. « Ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas. » Il finit le court chemin qu'il lui restait jusqu'à ses lèvres, y déposant un baiser chaste avant de partir rejoindre le groupe avec un : « Salut ! » amical.

Kate le suivit, l'écoutant parler de leur cours d'équitation sans vraiment l'entendre. De quoi parlait-il ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de petit-ami. Elle n'avait pas répliqué, étant restée trop bête sur le coup et maintenant des milliers de questions traversaient son esprit. Il ne jouait pas la comédie là, du moins elle ne croyait pas que c'est ce qu'il avait fait... Il n'était pas dans son rôle quand il lui avait dit ça, ils parlaient bel et bien de leur relation à eux... N'est-ce pas ? Ou peut-être avait-elle tout imaginé. Elle avait tellement espéré qu'elle avait fini par prendre ses désirs pour des réalités et qu'il ne faisait que jouer le jeu qu'on leur imposer depuis hier soir. Peut-être qu'elle le dégoûtait toujours autant.

« Ca va ma belle, ça à pas l'air d'être au top ? » demanda Mark en avançant vers elle. Elle jeta un regard à Castle qui le fusillait du regard. Ça, elle ne l'inventait pas, ses yeux en disaient long, et puisqu'il ne réagissait qu'à la provocation et à la jalousie, elle allait lui rappeler par ce moyen, à quel point elle ne le dégoûtait pas. Un sourire carnassier naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se rapprocha de Mark, répondant qu'elle était un peu fatiguée en battant des cils.

**Alors, alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez ? :P **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone !:D **

**Merci à tous pour lire, suivre et ou reveiwé !:D **

**D'ailleurs, je voulais revenir sur une question qui m'a été posée par un guest à qui du coup je n'ai pas pu répondre et bref je réponds ici : **

**J'essaye d'alterner un petit peu les points de vue Rick/Kate, mais c'est vrai que la plupart de temps c'est celui de Kate parce que je me sens plus à l'aise, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais c'est plus facile pour moi d'écrire du point de vue de Beckett.:P Voilà, j'espère que ça répond à ta question, en tout cas au fil des chapitre on verra des passages narratif clairement du point de vue de Rick, notamment face à sa relation avec Sharon qui est une femme relativement importante pour lui et le sentiment de tiraillement qu'il peut éprouver à se sentir obligé de choisir dans l'immédiat s'il doit rester avec Sharon ou risquer d'être blessé de nouveau pour être avec la femme qu'il aime vraiment …:P **

**Sur ce, voilà la suite avec une grosse dédicace à ma Mouche à Merde adorée, et à tous les fans de Kaamelott ici présents xD**

Chapitre 9 :

Le cours de yoga se déroula plutôt bien, Kate, à plusieurs reprises se rapprocha de Mark pour l'aider à se mettre dans certaines positions, lui faisait exprès de ne plus y arriver après, bien sûr qu'elle avait remarqué, Katherine Beckett était bien des choses, mais idiote certainement pas. A cet instant, elle était surtout déterminée, déterminée à montrer à son ancien partenaire qu'il tenait encore à elle, elle n'hésita donc pas à coller son corps le long de celui de Mark. Ce qui l'étonna le plus, ce fut les autres femmes, elle ne s'attira aucun regard hautain, aucune remarque, rien ! Elle était de plus en plus curieuse quant à ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans ce club, mais n'en n'apprendrait pas plus tant qu'elle ne serait pas seule avec ces femmes, en particulier Jennifer qui semblait en savoir plus que ce qu'elle voulait bien dire sur le meurtre d'Amanda Green.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Mark s'approcha de son oreille posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Dis-moi... Il a l'air plutôt jaloux ton écrivain de pacotille là. »

La réaction ne fut pas longue avant que Castle ne s'éclaircisse la gorge.

« Oui... Il n'a jamais trop aimé partagé... » répliqua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

« C'est bien dommage. Jen et moi on était _très_ intéressés... »

Qu'est-ce que... oh ! _Oh._ Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses, les regards qu'ils avaient reçus de nombreux couples dont ceux-ci, le matin même.

« Mmmmh.. » Il fallait qu'elle joue le jeu, cette fois-ci non pas pour pousser Castle à bout, mais pour en apprendre davantage, c'était peut-être cette pratique particulière qui avait causé la mort de leur victime. « Je vois... Je suis aussi très intéressée... J'ai toujours aimé le piment, le changement... Et je dois dire que depuis que Rick et moi on est ensemble... »

« Tu pourrais toujours tenter le coup, apparemment Jen lui plaît aussi. » Le commentaire la fit tourner la tête et elle trouva Castle, demandant conseil de yoga à Jennifer, qui l'aidait à se placer de la même manière que Kate avait aidé Mark quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de contenir l'ouragan de jalousie qui la dévastait pour ne pas aller éloigner cette pétasse de _son _écrivain !

« On verra » lui dit-elle en souriant. « Vous êtes beaucoup dans le club à pratiquer... »

« L'échangisme ? Oui, tous. » il rit au rouge qui lui monta aux joues. « Vous verrez très vite qu'il n'y a plus rien de tabou dans ce centre. D'ailleurs, si il y a des petits problèmes avec Rick côté sexe et qu'il n'est toujours pas pour te partager, il y a aussi la sexologue du centre, elle est géniale. »

« Oh euh... Je ne sais pas. »

« Je vois, tu es encore gênée, écoute, ne t'en fais pas, elle est vraiment super ! Jen et moi sommes allés la voir au début et maintenant tout va mieux ! Qui sait, elle pourrait même convaincre Rick qu'il n'y a pas a être jaloux... »

« Euh.. » La situation commençait à devenir gênante, non pas que le fait de parler de sexe la gênait, mais c'est surtout qu'elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, aller chez un sexologue avec Castle...

« Tu sais quoi, je prends rendez-vous pour vous maintenant ! » dit-il en sortant son portable, elle fit de gros yeux ronds.

« Oh, non, non, c'est bon on va se débrouiller. »

« Trop tard ma jolie, mais tu verras, tu me remercieras. » Répondit-il en plaçant un baiser sur sa joue. « Demain 8h »

Castle allait la tuer... En même temps, elle pouvait plaider les besoins de l'enquête, si l'échangisme avait causé la mort d'Amanda, la sexologue saurait sûrement plus de choses que n'importe qui.

« Bon vous êtes là pour papoter ou vous aller vous mettre un peu au travail ? » demanda la prof de yoga les mains sur les hanches.

Après la séance, ils observèrent les différents couples se rendre dans leurs vestiaires quand Mark arriva derrière eux, posant à l'occasion sa main dans le bas du dos de Kate.

« Votre vestiaire est là. » Dit-il en montrant une des petites cases.

« Comment ça 'notre' vestiaire ? » demanda Castle avec de gros yeux.

« Oui, le vestiaire qu'on vous a attribué. »

« Dites-moi que c'est une blague. »

« Oh, ça va chaton, ce n'est pas comme si c'était devant des inconnus, ce sera que nous . » Répliqua Kate en caressant la joue de l'écrivain. « C'est fou ce qu'il peut être timide... »

« Ouais... » répondit Mark les sourcils froncés et le regard fixé sur Castle « En tout cas » continua-t-il en la regardant, elle cette fois « Vous en avez bien besoin de ce rendez-vous avec le docteur Kayne... » il accompagna son commentaire d'un petit clin d'oeil.

« Appelle-moi s'il change d'avis. »

C'était maintenant au tour de Castle de la regarder en fronçant les sourcils, elle le poussa dans le vestiaire avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit.

« Pas de soucis, je viendrais te trouver. » Lui fit-elle en lui faisait au revoir de la main.

« Oh et Kate, on va boire un verre tous ensemble après ça... Tu, euh vous, vous voulez vous joindre à nous. »

« Avec plaisir »

« Non merci »

Les voix de Castle et de Beckett résonnèrent en même temps et il soupira, elle lui donna un coup de coude.

« Il est un peu fatigué, mais ça va nous faire du bien mon chéri. Bon allez, on se voit toute à l'heure alors... Euh.. Quel bar ? »

« Le Madison, il est dans le même bâtiment que votre chambre. »

« Comment est-ce qu'il sait où est notre chambre ? » entendit-elle Castle pester.

« Ok ! On vous rejoint là-bas vers 19h si c'est bon pour vous ? »

Elle entendit Castle l'imiter à l'intérieur du vestiaire et put voir son reflet se déhancher tout en disant ses mots sur un ton absolument exagéré. Elle ne l'avait pas dit comme ça...

« Pas de problèmes. »

Elle referma la porte de vestiaire alors que Castle recommencer ses imitations douteuses, elle lui jeta un regard noir.

« Tu vas arrêter ! »

« Quoi ? Hé.. Ce n'est pas moi qui me pavane devant le beau Mark ! »

« De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ! » provoqua-t-elle. C'était 50/50, soit il s'ouvrait, soit il se fermer complètement.

« Absolument rien, mais je ne vois pas comment on peut avancer sur l'enquête si tu passes ton temps à draguer ce type ! »

Il avait opté pour les murs, encore.

« Et bien, figure toi que j'ai avancé pendant que tu faisais ton gamin ! Mark m'a appris beaucoup de choses. »

« Oh oui, il avait l'air de t'en apprendre des choses.. C'était quand tu étais collé à lui ou quand il te susurrer des choses à l'oreille. »

« Sérieusement ?! Tu sais quoi on va arrêter là parce que ce n'est pas l'endroit pour parler de ça, mais figure toi qu'il m'a bel et bien appris quelque chose, quelque chose qui pourrait être à l'origine du meurtre d'Amanda » dit Kate en baissant la voix et se rapprochant de lui de façon à ce que, même si 'les murs avaient des yeux' comme l'avait dit Owen, personne ne puisse entendre. « Ils pratiquent tous l'échangisme, c'est pour ça qu'il me séduisait ouvertement. Il faut qu'on arrive à trouver qui étaient les partenaires d'Amanda et Mike, on trouvera peut-être une nouvelle piste. »

Castle faillit s'étouffer. « Il faut vraiment qu'on sorte de là le plus vite possible, sérieusement, ces gens sont flippants. »

« Je suis d'accord. Même si Mark est plutôt mignon. » ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« . Au fait, il parlait de quoi quand il a évoqué un rendez-vous avec le docteur JeNeSaisPasQuoi ? »

Kate se mordit la lèvre.

« Oula... Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »

« Ben en fait, quand j'ai refusé sa _proposition _il en a compris qu'on avait deux ou trois problèmes à un certain niveau de notre relation... »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui... Il croit que toi et moi... Enfin surtout toi pour être honnête... Il croit que tu ne me satisfais plus... » Elle baissa les yeux et rougit, non pas parce qu'elle était gênée d'aborder ce sujet avec lui, elle n'avait jamais été vraiment gênée d'aborder le sujet, mais de là à dire que Castle ne la satisfaisait plus... Il avait été, et de loin, son meilleur amant. Mais ça, ça ne sortira jamais de sa bouche, son égo était déjà bien assez important.

« TU PLAISANTES ?! » Il s'en trouva légèrement vexé même s'il savait qu'ils ne faisaient que jouer un rôle. Ca avait été une de ses craintes aussi, elle avait fait tellement de remarques sur son appétit sexuel au cours de ces dernières années que quand ils en arrivèrent à cette étape, il s'était senti aussi stressé qui si c'était sa première fois, par peur de ne pas la satisfaire, de la décevoir. Et s'il avait toujours cru après leur première nuit que ça n'avait pas été le cas, il se posait maintenant des questions...

« Euh... Non ? »

« Et en plus on doit aller boire un verre avec eux ! »

Elle papillonna des paupières.

« Tu peux faire ça autant que tu veux, ça ne change rien à la situation. »

Elle explosa de rire. C'était bon de le retrouver.

« Bon allez, non pas que ces fringues soient inconfortables, mais... » elle enleva son haut sous les yeux affamés de Castle qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle continuait à lui parler de ce soir tout enlevant son leggins et elle s'arrêta soudainement, tournant la tête vers lui. Elle devait lui avoir posé une question... Et merde. Et il avait toujours les yeux fixés sur sa poitrine.

« Hé ho, plus haut les yeux cow-boy. » Fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire taquin est un sourcil arqué. « Je disais, ça te vas si on mange après ce petit verre entre ami. »

« Humm... »

« Tu n'écoutes toujours pas, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle en s'apercevant que ses yeux étaient de nouveau descendus.

« Humm... » répéta Castle et elle lui envoya la chemise qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre dans le visage ce qui le fit sursauter et enfin réagir. « Ah, euh, oui, dîner... Après. Oui, très bien, très, très bien. »

Elle rit de nouveau.

« Et... Euh le bar fait resto ? » demanda-t-il plus concentré maintenant qu'elle avait ramassé sa chemise, l'avait enfilé et qu'elle avait reboutonné son pantalon.

« Ça, je n'y crois pas, tu n'as vraiment pas écouté un mot de ce que je viens de dire ! » Il rougit légèrement, pris sur le fait. « JE pensais qu'on pouvait faire monter les ingrédients dans la chambre et puis faire notre propre repas ? Je n'ai pas trop envie de passer la soirée à nous faire regarder comme un nouveau jouet sexuel par des dizaines de couples. »

« Ce n'est pas faux », dit Castle avec une grimace.

« C'est côtelettes que vous ne comprenez pas ? »*** **demanda Kate en faisant allusion à un épisode comique d'un série qu'ils avaient l'habitude de regarder avant d'aller se coucher quand ils étaient ensemble.

« Ah ! Je savais que cette série te plaisait ! » Dit-il en riant.

« Peut-être » répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur le petit banc après avoir enfilé sa veste. « Bon maintenant que tu as bien profité du spectacle, à mon tour. Déshabille toi Castle. » ordonna-t-elle avec sa plus belle voix sensuelle, digne d'une de ces femmes qui bossaient au téléphone rose.

***Bon alors, une petite explication s'impose pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas, et quoi de mieux que la démonstration, pour mieux comprendre l'allusion, regardez la vidéo x) youtube watch?v=PyPq0DvUXdg (sans les espaces heeein xD ) **

**Sur ce, n'oubliez pas non plus la petite review qui fait plaisir :D Bonne ou mauvaise, ça permet surtout de s'améliorer !:D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour, bonjour ! :P **

**Désolée du retard d'une semaine, je dois vous dire que je me doutais un petit peu que je n'aurais pas le temps de poster dimanche dernier j'étais en pleines révisions de philo, et après je vous fais pas de dessin : épreuves sur épreuves, je rentre je mange, je révise, je vais me coucher, bref, c'était une semaine de merde xD Mais maintenant c'est fini, j'ai donc plus de temps à consacrer à cette fic et je vais pouvoir reprendre pas mal d'avance et avec un peu de chance revenir à deux MAJ la semaine !:) **

**Bref, bref, voilà la suite, merci à tous les guests que je ne peux pas remercier en direct:P **

Chapitre 10 :

Castle sorti rouge pivoine du vestiaire et Kate sourit, c'était trop mignon. Enfin, elle souriait, mais tout à l'heure coincée avec lui et son corps qui était définitivement bien entraîné dans ce petit vestiaire, elle n'en menait pas large.

« Bon ! Je suis pour qu'on aille prendre une douche avant d'aller boire ce verre » dit Castle avant d'ajouter « séparément, ça va de soit. » Quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Pourquoi Castle ? Tu ne veux pas tester les douches collectives du gymnase ? » le provoqua-t-elle.

« Non, merci, non. » Répondit-il en frissonnant rien qu'à l'idée.

« Bon, allons-y. Fais-moi penser à commander ce qu'il faut pour faire à manger aussi avant de partir. »

« Oui ma chérie » elle se retourna pour lui tirer la langue à son ton mielleux.

« On est obligés d'y aller, je suis mort ! » dit-il en sortant de la douche.

« Castle, tu ne vas pas me faire le coup à chaque fois... »

« Et puis j'ai faim... »

« Bien ! Tu descends, tu trouves Mark et tu lui dis qu'on arrive à 21h finalement, je fais à manger pendant ce temps là. »

« Pourquoi Mark ? »

« Oh ! Je n'en sais rien Castle, du moment que tu trouves quelqu'un. »

« Mouais... On mange quoi ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton d'ange.

« Des lasagnes. » Répondit-elle alors qu'il laissait s'échapper un soupir de plaisir.

Castle avait bien mis une heure à trouver Mark, ce n'était pourtant pas un centre immense. Quand il rentra de nouveau dans la chambre, c'est deux fois plus affamé que quand il avait quitté la pièce et l'odeur de la Bolognaise vint chatouiller ses narines, faisant gronder son estomac.

« Mmmh... Ça sent divinement bon. »

« Merci. » Répondit-elle en souriant. « Est-ce que tu peux beurrer le plat s'il te plait. » Dit-elle en désignant du menton le plat en verre et la plaquette de beurre qui attendaient bien sagement. Elle apporta la cuillère en bois à sa bouche pour goûter la Bolognaise sans arrêter de remuer la béchamelle. « Hummmm... »

Il arriva derrière elle et elle lui tendit la cuillère qu'il saisit et il goûta à son tour la la sauce, son estomac laissant s'échappait un nouveau grognement qui fit rire sa partenaire.

« Ça arrive, ça arrive. » Dit-elle en se retournant pour le regarder dans les yeux, c'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua une petite goutte de sauce à la commissure de ses lèvres. Sans y réfléchir, par réflexe après de nombreux dîners préparés ensemble, il alla récupéré la sauce avec son pouce avant de la mettre dans sa bouche goûtant une nouvelle fois la Bolognaise et le goût de sa peau qui lui avait tant manqué. Quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, les joues de la jeune femme étaient maintenant habillées d'une légère teinte rosée, sa bouche était entrouverte, son souffle saccadé et ses yeux verts étaient rivés sur ses lèvres.

Elle vit ses yeux bleus noircir comme elle l'avait si souvent rêver ses derniers mois. Son cœur battait la chamade, comme prisonnier de sa cage thoracique qui voudrait s'échapper. Elle entendait le sien aussi, ou peut-être n'était-ce que l'écho du battement de son propre sang dans ses tempes, elle ne savait pas, c'était probable, mais pas vraiment important. À cet instant, plus rien n'avait d'importance, plus rien d'autre que lui. Elle s'approcha de plus en plus des lèvres de l'écrivain jusqu'à les frôler.

Une sonnerie de téléphone les coupa net et Castle fit plusieurs pas en arrière, saisissant son portable, il était maintenant rouge vif et évitait son regard, il ne lui dit pas un mot avant de décrocher.

« Castle. » il marqua une pause. « Oh Sharon c'est toi... Je... Tu ne devrais pas appeler... Je travaille. »

Il plaisantait là ? Il parlait à sa petite copine au milieu d'une mission sous couverture ?! Bon d'accord c'était plus un prétexte parce qu'il parlait à sa petite copine juste après leur « presque baiser. »

Frustrée, elle regarda la béchamelle qui commençait à prendre au fond de la casserole et se remit au travail, la sauvant de justesse avant de baisser le feu pour aller elle même beurrer le plat.

Elle entendait son partenaire hausser la voix depuis la chambre, mais ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'il disait, elle ne voulait même pas savoir en fait.

Il n'en revenait pas, elle savait qu'il était sous couverture et qu'un appel pourrait tout faire foirer et pourtant elle le faisait, prétendant qu'il était trop tard pour qu'ils soient encore dehors, essayant de le faire culpabiliser en lui demandant si elle interrompait quelque chose et ça marchait puisque qu'elle avait effectivement interrompu quelque chose et il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait tellement.

Une journée. C'est tout ce qu'il lui avait fallu pour qu'il retombe dans ses bras après la façon dont ils s'étaient séparés ?! Il était pathétique, il fallait qu'il se reprenne en main. Il ferma les yeux, se remémorant leur rupture, la façon dont elle avait évité ce dernier regard. Gâcher sa relation avec Sharon qui semblait, elle, avoir des sentiments, et cela pas que par passes, pour une femme qui lui avait déjà prouvé qu'elle ne voulait pas de relation avec lui... Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il inspira profondément et se leva, retournant dans la cuisine ou il la trouva en train de beurrer le plat.

« Mark et les autres nous attendent bien pour 21h. »

Sa voix était plus froide maintenant. Argh. Il fallait que ce jeu de chaud et de froid se termine très vite, elle commençait à en avoir par-dessus la tête.

« Hum. Hum... C'est prêt dans quarante-cinq minutes. Je suppose que ça te laisse le temps d'appeler Ryan pour le tenir au courant de l'heure à laquelle il pourrait nous rejoindre demain pour qu'on parle un peu. »

« Parler de quoi ? On n'avance à rien sur l'enquête... »

Elle ne répondit pas et continua à préparer ses lasagnes, refusant de le regarder, lui laissant un amer goût de déjà-vu dans la bouche. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait pas regarder la froideur dans ses yeux qui étaient noircis par le désir quelques minutes plus tôt, elle n'arrivait pas à se donner la force de le regarder dans les yeux si c'était pour y voir des regrets et de l'amour pour une autre.

« Bon. Je vais lui envoyer un texto. Demain 16h, pour le thé, ça te vas ? »

Elle hocha silencieusement de la tête, continuant à verser les ingrédients couches après couches avant d'enfourner le plat.

Le tic tac du petit réveil était le seul bruit qui déchirait le lourd silence dans la pièce, encore dix minutes, dix longues minutes avant que les lasagnes ne soient prêtes.

_Tic... Tac... _

Finalement, ça le rendait peut-être encore plus pesant.

_Tic... Tac... _

Sans aucun doute.

_Tic... Tac..._

Elle avait toujours détesté ce bruit, comment est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour s'endormir hier soir.

_Tic... Tac... _

Oh non, maintenant qu'elle y avait pensé elle allait l'entendre toute la nuit.

_Tic... Tac... _

« STOP ! » hurla-t-elle le faisant sursauter alors qu'elle se levait et retiré les piles du réveil qui devint enfin, enfin silencieux. Elle soupira appréciant le silence et l'entendit rire. Il avait toujours ri de son aversion des réveils et autres bidules à aiguilles qui faisait un bruit infernal... Mais sérieusement, comment les gens arrivaient-ils à supporter ça ?!

« Je me demandais combien de temps ça te prendrait. » Remarqua-t-il en la taquinant.

C'était reparti, il était tout gentil maintenant ! Cet homme jouait avec ses nerfs.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais ça ? » demanda-t-elle au bout d'un certain temps.

« Ça quoi ? » il avait les sourcils froncés et ne comprenait visiblement pas ou elle venait en venir, ça avait toujours été ça dans leurs relations, c'était même d'ailleurs plutôt ironique quand on savait que pour tous les autres domaines, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, mais que quand il s'agissait d'eux, c'était un vrai langage de sourd.

Le four sonna la fin de la cuisson et elle se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Laisse tomber. »

Il la suivit, ne la poussant pas tout de suite la sentant sur les nerfs, il se contenta de la regarder, n'osant pas lui proposer son aide de peur de se faire trancher la main. Il attendit juste plus tard, au milieu du repas quand l'ambiance c'était détendu un petit peu pour ramener le sujet.

« Pourquoi je fais quoi Kate ? »

Elle soupira et posa sa fourchette.

« Je ne t'avais pas dit de laisser tomber ? »

« Si, mais tu me connais, les ordres et moi... »

« Pourquoi tu passes de tout l'un à tout l'autre ? »

Il la regarda encore dans l'incompréhension.

« Tout à l'heure dans la cuisine, on s'embrassait presque et deux minutes après tu me parlais sur un ton glacial et... »

« Je... Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure Kate. »

Elle avala sa bouchée puis prit une gorgée d'eau.

« Tout à l'heure quand ? Quand tu m'embrassais ou quand ? »

« Les deux ! »

Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser paraître la souffrance qui la dévorait, compressant ses poumons et son cœur, rendant sa respiration difficile et faisant monter des larmes qu'elle ne laisserait pas couler.

« Écoute Kate... Je pense qu'on devrait être ami, comme avant. »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête alors que les rouages s'activaient dans son esprit, tournant et retournant se proposition dans tous les sens.

« Mais rien n'est obligé, si tu préfères qu'on ne se voie plus après cette mission... » il laissa sa phrase en suspens, refusant de la finir et d'accepter ce qu'elle voudrait dire.

Une seule question hantait son esprit, sachant qu'elle avait encore les sentiments pour cet homme, valait-il mieux un Castle amoureux d'une autre, un Castle ami, mais dans sa vie ou pas de Castle du tout ?

Elle regarda son assiette encore à moitié pleine, jouant avec un petit morceau de pâte du bout de sa fourchette, tout d'un coup, elle n'avait plus tellement faim.

**Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? (: **


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour ! Bonjour ! **

**Oui, déjà ! :D J'ai réussi à reprendre de l'avance et même plus que ça parce que ça y est, j'ai terminé l'écriture de cette fiction (bouhou, je me sens vide maintenant xD ) donc si ça vous plait toujours autant je vais pouvoir continuer à poster deux fois la semaine ! :) **

**J'avais prévu 15 chapitres et finalement c'est un peu plus, 17 chapitres et un épilogue que vous aurez que si vous le voulez parce que la fic peut se terminer avec la fin de 17 mais bref, vous verrez ça :P **

**Pour ce qui est du chapitre précédent, je suis vraiment ravie qu'il ait tant été aimé, plusieurs m'ont dit que c'était même leur chapitre préféré, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur, merci à tous guest or not ! :D **

**(Avouez que c'était votre préféré parce qu'il y a eu un presque bisou ! Tout le monde aime Caskett en mode bisous ! XD ) **

Chapitre 11 :

« Eh bien ma belle, j'ai bien cru qu'il avait changé d'avis ! » dit Mark en la serrant contre lui à peine avait-elle passé la porte. Elle força un sourire et prit un tabouret.

« Bon alors, cette première journée ? » demanda Elizabeth en souriant.

« C'était bien. » Répondit Castle, le regard fixé sur sa partenaire alors qu'il rapprochait son tabouret. Il pouvait l'entendre penser depuis plus d'une heure et savait qu'elle avait besoin d'espace, mais il ne pouvait pas pour autant griller leur couverture. « Il y a vraiment une bonne ambiance ici, je ne sais pas toi chérie, mais moi, je ne regrette pas mon choix. »

Il la vit revenir parmi eux, elle lui sourit et se pencha vers lui, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, elle n'avait pas fait semblant, pas dans la timidité comme elle pourrait l'avoir fait étant donné leur situation, non, elle se jeta sur ses lèvres et ne les manqua pas.

« Absolument. » Répondit-elle en laissant son nez frotter amoureusement celui de son écrivain puis s'arrêta pour regarder les autres.

« Effectivement, on voit tout de suite que ça va mieux vous deux, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans ces vestiaires, mais c'était efficace. » Remarqua Jennifer avec un clin d'oeil.

Kate sourit. « Au fait, où est Camilla, je ne l'ai pas vu ? »

« Elle arrive » répondit Owen « Elle est partie aux toilettes. D'ailleurs, si nous allions l'attendre dans les banquettes ? On y serait plus confortable. »

« Très bonne idée ! » répliqua Kate en se levant, prenant la main de Castle qui se laissa faire.

La petite banquette en cuir était pleine quand Camilla arriva pour s'asseoir, Kate ne réfléchit pas deux secondes de plus et sauta sur l'occasion, les genoux de Castle en l'occurrence. Complètement tendu, elle le sentait plus que mal à l'aise même si physiquement, il donnait le change, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir comme ça.

La soirée passait et les verres s'enchaînait, Kate se rendait bien compte qu'elle était en service, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus ne pas boire d'alcool sans réveiller les soupçons du groupe, de plus, l'alcool avait tendance à faire parler les gens, peut-être apprendrait-elle des choses sur le meurtre, mais si elle voulait que ça se passe comme ça, il fallait qu'elle boive avec les autres. Elle sentait effectivement l'effet que le liquide commencait à avoir sur elle, mais se disait qu'elle gérait encore la situation.

Castle, lui, voyait très bien qu'elle ne gérait plus du tout, si elle pensait n'être que pompette, elle se trompait, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état là ! De plus, et ça, il le savait parfaitement, la tequila avait tendance à faire tomber ses vêtements, elle enfilait les shots depuis le début de la soirée et non pas qu'il ne puisse pas se retenir une fois seuls tous les deux mais il commençait également à sentir sa vision se troubler légèrement et ses réactions ralentir. Il fallait qu'il arrête ça. George tendit la bouteille de scotch pour le resservir et il posa la main sur son verre et sourit.

« Non, merci. Je pense que j'en ai eu assez pour ce soir » répondit-il en sentant Kate rire sur ses genoux.

« Petit joueur » provoqua-t-elle.

Wow, est-ce qu'elle venait de glousser ? Elle avait vraiment beaucoup plus bu que ce qu'elle croyait.

« Toi aussi je pense Kate... On devrait remonter nous. » Dit-il d'une voix calme. Elle se retourna sur ses genoux étant maintenant à califourchon sur lui.

« Déjà? » entendirent-ils la voix de Mark demander.

« Je n'ai pas envie de partir moi Ricky.. » répliqua-t-elle en ondulant légèrement ses hanches faisant sourire leur audience et rougir Castle alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de maîtriser son désir naissant.

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux, tu es fatiguée. »

« Je t'assure que non » répondit-elle avec franchise avant de s'avancer pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. « Je serais même prête à passer une nuit blanche, chaton » elle finit sa phrase en donnant un nouveau coup de bassin, lui faisant presque perdre la tête.

« Allez Rick ! Ne fais pas le con, tu peux rester un peu ! Regarde, elle s'éclate. » Bon alors ce Mark commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Vraiment.

Il lui jetait un regard noir quand il entendit Kate glousser de nouveau. Il la regarda et fut subjugué par sa beauté, elle était tellement proche qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle contre la peau, goûter le goût de tequila qu'il dégageait. Ses yeux vers étaient noircis et son sourire, la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur terre.

« Je t'aime quand tu es jaloux... » lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille avant de décider que le supplice avait assez duré. Elle se leva non sans mal des genoux de Castle « Je crois qu'il a raison en fait, j'ai bien assez bu. » Remarqua-t-elle en riant. « Bon... Tu viens _chaton _? » elle marcha vers l'ascenseur en faisant un signe de la main au reste du groupe.

« Bon, je vais y aller je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se blesse. » Dis Castle en blaguant. « Bonne nuit ! »

Il avait enfin réussi à sortir de son état de stupeur. Je t'aime. Elle avait dit je t'aime. Pas j'aime quand tu es jaloux, non, je _t'aime_ quand _tu_ es jaloux. Lui qui avait tellement crut qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien... Il réalisa. L'alcool. Ça devait être l'alcool qui parlait. Il fallait qu'il ait une conversation avec elle une fois sobre, s'il en avait le courage. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il voulait se briser le cœur une nouvelle fois. Il aurait l'air bien malin à remettre ça sur le tapis si elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit. Le bruit de son rire le sortit de ses pensées, il la regarda avec un air interrogateur.

« Je n'aime pas les blancs. » Expliqua-t-elle entre de soubresaut de rire, elle en pleurait presque, il sourit et secoua la tête. Elle était vraiment adorable. Elle était adorable tout le temps, mais quand elle avait trop bu elle était juste... Trop mignonne. Il avait l'impression de rencontrer la Kate qu'il n'avait jamais connue, celle dont son père lui avait parlé. La Katie d'avant le décès de Johanna.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre et posèrent sac à main et vestes. Kate le laissa aller dans la salle de bain en premier et quand il en ressortit, il la trouva en train de dormir, étalée dans le milieu du lit, tout habillée avec encore ses chaussures aux pieds.

« Pas fatiguée, hein ? » murmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser dormir comme ça et puis pour ce que ça valait, elle était quand même dans le milieu du lit, l'empêchant par conséquent de se coucher. C'était donc normal qu'il l'aide un peu. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu en sous-vêtements avant. Il inspira et avança ses doigts tremblants jusqu'à la fermeture de sa robe trop serrée, il la descendit en entier d'un seul coup et le bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce, lui rappelant chaque fois ou il l'avait entendu avant, que ce soit lent et sensuel, rapide et passionné, il se les rappela toutes, sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

Il retira ses talons hauts puis sa robe, la laissant en sous-vêtement de dentelle rouge assortis. Ses préférés, elle savait qu'il adorait ceux-ci, il le lui avait assez souvent murmuré contre la peau. Pourquoi les avait-elle mis dans sa valise... Il sourit. Lanie. Elle avait du aider Kate à faire ses bagages et pensait que... Enfin ! Kate n'était pas le genre de femme à faire des choses comme ça et Lanie le savait ! Il détourna les yeux de ce corps qu'il avait tant frôlé, dont il avait appris les courbes par cœur. Elle avait perdu du poids. Il n'avait pas fait attention quand elle était habillée, mais là c'était flagrant, elle n'était déjà pas épaisse avant, mais maintenant...

Il se coucha silencieusement de son côté du lit, essayant de mettre son cerveau en mode veille, il en avait bien besoin. Il sentit le matelas remuer et Kate se rapprochait de lui. Il hésita un moment et puis céda, après tout, si ça pouvait l'aider à trouver le sommeil. Il lui ouvrit ses bras et elle vint aussitôt s'y loger, se nichant dans sa nuque comme un chiot qui aurait trop froid. Il la sentit soupirer de contentement et déposer un baiser contre sa peau. Ça avait été leur routine pendant presque un an, chaque fois qu'il avait passé la nuit ensemble, elle avait déposé un baiser dans sa nuque en laissant Morphée l'emmener. Il la rapprocha encore de lui comme pour sentir encore plus la chaleur de son corps, la chaleur qu'il manquait au sien depuis leur rupture. Il écouta son cœur battre et sa respiration calme comme une berceuse, en fermant les yeux. Il les rouvrit en la sentant se relever, se disant que si elle avait déjà dessaoulé, sa dernière heure avait sonné. Mais il ne trouva dans ses yeux émeraude, à peine visible dans l'obscurité ambiante de la pièce, qu'amour et tendresse. Elle était encore ivre, il s'en sentit soulager et la serra contre lui.

Elle se laissa faire.

« Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-elle et ça faisait tellement de bien de pouvoir enfin libérer ces mots qui étaient restés prisonnier depuis trop longtemps. Tellement de bien qu'elle se sentit prise de tout son être pas la sensation. « Je t'aime tellement... » dit-elle de nouveau en commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou, à activer ses mains, déboutonnant la ridicule chemise de pyjama, voulant sentir sa peau contre la sienne, son corps chaud contre le sien. Il attrapa son poignet, la stoppant et son cœur explosa de douleur.

« Kate arrête, tu es saoule. »

Une larme qu'elle ne contrôla pas glissa le long de sa joue et elle remercie le ciel d'être dans le noir, ainsi peut-être ne l'avait-il pas vu.

« Je sais ce que fais Rick... Je sais ce que je veux. Toi. » Elle se défit de son emprise pour continuer, mais il l'attrapa de nouveau.

« Kate. Arrête. » Elle voulut l'embrasser pour taire ses plaintes, mais ça n'alla pas plus loin qu'il simple contact lèvres contre lèvres, il lui refusait l'accès à sa bouche et essayait de la repousser...

Il ne voulait pas d'elle. La réalisation la frappa avec violence et elle se retourna lui tournant le dos et mettant plus d'espace possible entre eux.

« Kate… »

« C'est ma faute d'accord ? Tu as raison, je suis saoule et je ne sais plus ce que je fais. Excuse-moi. Maintenant, dors. » Cracha-t-elle amèrement.

Il se réveilla trouvant le lit vide et froid alors qu'il faisait encore nuit noire. Il tourna la tête vers le réveil numérique de Kate comme elle avait arrêté le sien. 3H47. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire à cette heure ? Il n'y avait pas de lumière en dessous de la porte de la salle de bain ni dans la cuisine. Il sentit son souffle se faire court et son rythme cardiaque accélérer de nouveau. Où était-elle ?

Il se leva d'un bon et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, courant ensuite vers la porte jusqu'à ce que ça voix cassée ne le stop.

« Tu vas où ? »

Il poussa un audible soupir de soulagement et se retourna pour la trouver sur le canapé. Elle avait enfilé une chemise. _Sa _chemise. Celui qu'il avait cherché partout après leur rupture et qu'il avait finit par croire qu'elle avait du la jeter par la fenêtre à peine avait-il passait la porte. Il se surprit à sourire et referma la porte pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Nulle part. J'ai eu peur. Je me réveille et tu n'es plus là alors qu'on est dans cette maison de fous ! » répondit-il avec un sourire stressé.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Tu peux retourner te coucher. » Dit-elle en détournant les yeux pour fixer un point quelque part à travers la fenêtre. Elle était tellement belle dans le clair de lune et en même temps paraissait tellement triste.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

Elle fronça les sourcils et il sut qu'elle réfléchissait et se tut, lui laissant le temps.

« Ton offre pour rester amis vaut toujours malgré le... »

« Bien sûr, oui. » Dit il en essayant de cacher le regret dans sa voix, bien sûr que c'était l'alcool qui avait parlé pour elle.

« C'est sérieux ? » il la regarda dans l'incompréhension, elle semblait parfois oublier qu'il ne suivait pas le fil de ses pensées quand elle parlait. « Toi et Sharon ? » éclaircit-elle, « C'est sérieux ? »

Il se trouva soudainement inconfortable. Qu'était-il censé répondre quand il s'était jetait dans les bras de cette femme pour apaiser sa peine ? Bien sûr, il l'appréciait beaucoup. Mais il n'était plus sur de rien. Il ne savait même plus s'il était encore capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle en réalité.

« Plutôt. » Répondit-il sans se mouiller. « Et toi et... C'est quoi déjà son nom... Kyle ? »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. « Parker ?! »

« Euh... oui ? »

« Je... Je ne sors pas avec ce type ! » répondit-elle encore surprise. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait penser ça ? J'ai rarement vu plus macho que Parker ! »

« Je ne sais pas. Vous aviez l'air proche et puis la seule fois où je lui ai parlé il avait l'air de dire que vous étiez ensemble donc... » Alors elle n'était pas avec lui ? Il avait été tellement blessé de penser qu'elle avait pu se remettre de leur rupture si facilement, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas.

« Quand ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Kate, ça n'a pas d'importance. »

« Quand est-ce qu'il t'a dit ça ? »

Il réfléchit un instant. C'était peu de temps après leur rupture. Le jour où il s'était mis avec Sharon.

« Hum... 2 semaines après... »

Elle laissa un silence peser sur la pièce, encaissant les informations. « C'est à ce moment que tu as arrêté de me parler... » observa-t-elle.

« Je m'en suis trouvé blessé et c'était stupide, mais... »

« Et le moment où tu t'es mis avec Sharon, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle en relevant ses yeux pleins d'espoir et de challenge.

« Oui... » admit-il. « Mais j'aime beaucoup Sharon. »

Elle baissa les yeux de nouveau et au bout de quelques secondes elle se leva en direction des marches.

« J'espère qu'elle se rend compte de la chance qu'elle a... Et qu'elle ne fera pas la même bêtise que moi. »

Elle eut le temps de monter trois marches avant qu'il n'appelle son prénom. Elle s'arrêta net, sentant son cœur s'accélérer à sa question.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? » il était hésitant et sa voix tremblait.

Un sourire triste naquit sur ses lèvres. « Plus que ma vie. » Répondit-elle honnêtement, montant les marches, le laissant seul à ses pensées.

**Une petite review ? Eupléplé ? *yeux de chien battu* **


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour tout le monde ! :D**

**Voilà la suite, encore merci à tous de prendre le temps de lire et commenter, comme promis à partir de maintenant les chapitres sont plus longs ! :P **

Chapitre 12 :

Elle s'était endormie seule dans le grand lit et se réveillait encore seule, mais cette fois, les draps étaient chauds et le matelas avait gardé l'empreinte de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle l'aimait toujours. Et elle le lui avait dit. Elle s'en était sentie soulagée en fin de compte, elle qui avait tant appréhendé ce moment se sentait finalement comme si on lui avait retiré un lourd poids du cœur. Elle inspira profondément et une odeur de café et de bacon vint lui chatouiller les narines. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Depuis quand ne s'était-elle pas réveillée avec le sourire ? Trop longtemps.

Elle se leva du lit et hésita un instant, elle pouvait descendre comme ça ou aller dans la salle de bain, se changer, se coiffer et se maquiller. Elle opta finalement pour la première option, après tout, il avait toujours dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais trouvé plus belle qu'au réveil. Elle sourit en se souvenant de la réaction qu'avait eue sa meilleure amie quand elle le lui avait dit. « Épouse-le », avait-elle hurlé en lui disant de ne jamais le laisser filer. Encore une fois, Lanie avait eu raison, bon, peut-être pas sur le mariage, c'était encore tôt et ce serait mentir que de dire que ça ne lui flanquait pas une peur monstre, mais elle n'aurait jamais du le laisser partir. Non seulement elle ne s'était pas battue, mais elle avait fait pire. **Elle** lui avait demandé de partir. **Elle **n'avait pas retourné ses coups de fil, et maintenant, maintenant elle s'en mordait les doigts.

Elle descendit les marches silencieusement afin de ne pas signaler sa présence, elle avait toujours adoré le surprendre dans ses petits moments de solitude ou elle le surprenait en train de chantonner sous la douche, de parler tout seul en faisant à manger, de jouer avec une Barbie comme si elle était Nikki, ou encore quand il était soudainement pris d'inspiration après une nuit d'amour et qu'il griffonnait, vêtu d'un simple caleçon, sur un calepin comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception, elle se stoppa dans les marches se retenant de rire au spectacle qui s'offrait devant elle, Castle, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, se dandinait, chantant silencieusement les paroles d'une quelconque chanson en faisant sauter les pancakes dans la poêle. Elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et le rire cristallin passa la barrière de ses lèvres, ce qui eu pour résultat de provoquer chez l'écrivain le plus gros sursaut qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et donc, d'aggraver encore plus le fou rire dans lequel elle était partie.

« Ravi de voir que je t'amuse. » Remarqua Castle avec un sourire alors qu'elle essayait de se remettre de ses émotions, essayant d'essuyer les larmes qui avaient coulées avec la force de sa joie entre deux soubresauts de rire.

« Simple curiosité » commença-t-elle la voix encore remplie de rire « tu écoutais quoi là ? »

Il arqua un sourcil et répondit d'un ton évident. « Move that ass. »

Elle repartit dans son fou rire le laissant à sa cuisine.

Une fois qu'elle fut calmée et assise, il posa devant elle une tasse de café et il fut récompensé par ce merveilleux sourire qu'il avait tant aimé.

« Merci. » Dit-elle comme s'il venait de faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Et peut-être que pour n'importe qui d'autre ça aurait été un geste anodin, mais pas pour eux. Pour eux, ça voulait tout dire, un nouveau chapitre qui s'ouvrait pour une nouvelle histoire, la promesse d'un lendemain meilleur, d'un amour possible, d'un toujours.

Il lui sourit, mais ne répondit rien. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était déçue qu'il ne lui ai pas répondu comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant, mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas encore. Il était complètement perdu et avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle pouvait avoir des sentiments pour lui. Si c'était vraiment le cas, elle n'aurait pas rompu avec lui, et pourtant elle l'avait fait. Elle l'avait fait et maintenant elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait encore, plus que sa vie. Mais il avait Sharon. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Sharon parce que Kate revenait vers lui. Peut-être était-elle seulement jalouse. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rompre avec une femme avec qui il avait une relation stable parce que Kate, comme une enfant, voulait récupérer le jouet qu'elle aurait jeté quelques secondes plus tôt, juste parce qu'un autre enfant joue avec maintenant, et tout ça pour mieux le rejeter après. Non. Il devait faire attention, s'assurer de l'étendue des sentiments de Kate s'il ne voulait pas souffrir encore une fois.

Il essaya de penser à autre chose, ne voulant pas gâcher une si belle matinée.

« Je vais aller me doucher. » Déclara-t-il en posant sa fourchette après la dernière bouchée. « Je ne voudrais pas qu'on soit en retard à notre rendez-vous chez la sexologue puisque je ne te satisfais plus... _chérie. _» Finit-il légèrement sarcastique.

« Ca peut arriver à tout le monde, _chaton _» répliqua-t-elle en retenant de nouveau son rire.

« . Très drôle. »

Il mit les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle avant de monter vers la salle de bain.

« Quelle est la fréquence de vos rapports sexuels ? » demanda le docteur Kayne en les regardants par dessus ses lunettes.

Castle faillit s'étouffer à la question. Il venait à peine de rentrer et déjà... Eh ben ! Elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins celle-là. Et elle le regardait actuellement avec un sourcil arqué.

« Tout va bien, monsieur Castle ? »

« Oui, oui, je ne vois juste pas pourquoi nous sommes là. » Répondit-il « Nous n'avons pas besoin d'exposer notre vie sexuelle à une inconnue. »

« Je vois. » Répondit-elle en souriant.

« Alors, dites-moi mademoiselle Jones, vous avez le sentiment de ne pas être satisfaite par votre conjoint sur le plan sexuel, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça » répondit Kate pas du tout gênée. « Et j'ai l'impression que ça le met très mal à l'aise pour être honnête. »

La jeune femme en face d'elle hocha la tête, prenant son crayon, griffonnant quelque chose sur son carnet. Plutôt élégante et classique, ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses épaules recouvertes d'une veste qui valait sûrement plus que le salaire annuel de Kate, choisie de façon à faire ressortir ses yeux bleus légèrement teintés de violet.

« Effectivement. » Répondit le docteur Kayne « Et dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

« Eh bien, déjà la fréquence de nos rapports à nettement diminué et maintenant c'est carrément platonique. » Répondit Kate et dans un certain sens, elle ne mentait pas.

« Et puis même quand ça arrive, en général c'est très vite fini » là, elle mentait, Castle était sûrement l'homme le plus endurant avec lequel elle était sortie dans ce domaine.

« Je vois. Avez-vous essayé de pimenter un peu les choses, accessoires, diversification des positions ou jeux de rôles ? »

Castle était maintenant rouge pivoine. Il se tourna vers Kate qui semblait, sans surprise, tout a fait à l'aise. Elle avait toujours était à l'aise avec sa sexualité et ça ne la gênait pas d'en parler d'autant plus qu'elle inventait la moitié des choses.

« Oui, nous avons essayé pas mal de choses, y compris une pratique qu'il avait l'habitude d'adorer avant, mais maintenant, j'ai toujours du mal à faire monter son désir... » répliqua Kate faussement ennuyée.

« Quelle genre de pratique ? Peut-être pourriez-vous pousser les choses un peu plus loin ? »

« Eh bien, j'adore la sensation de différence de température et il avait l'habitude de vraiment apprécier que nous utilisions des glaçons pendant les préliminaires, mais là, je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que ça ne lui fait plus rien. »

Castle ferma les yeux un instant au souvenir de Kate utilisant ses fameux glaçons et sentit son corps répondre sur-le-champ, or s'il voulait paraître crédible ce n'était sérieusement pas le moment.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Monsieur Castle ? »

Il toussota et s'éclaircit la gorge cherchant quoi dire avant que Kate ne le sauve. Enfin, ne le sauve...

« Et voilà ! » dit-elle faussement ennuyée « Chaque fois qu'on aborde le sujet, ça donne ça, monsieur toussote, rougis et n'ouvre pas la bouche. »

Elle retint son sourire devant avouer qu'elle prenait un certain plaisir à le mettre mal à l'aise.

« Mademoiselle Jones, calmez-vous. C'est normal pour certaines personnes de ne pas être à l'aise avec un sujet si intime. »

« Merci » répondit enfin Castle qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début du rendez-vous. « Des fois j'ai l'impression que tu ne comprends pas que ce n'est pas toujours facile pour moi d'aborder ce sujet et de t'entendre dire que je ne suis plus assez bien pour toi. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! » Se défendit Kate se sentant soudainement accusée, pas son personnage, mais bien elle.

« Tu dis bien que je ne te satisfais plus, faut pas avoir un doctorat pour comprendre... » déclara-t-il avant de se tourner vers Kayne « Sauf votre respect. »

Elle sourit, mais ne dit rien, laissant le couple s'exprimer librement.

Kate chercha quoi dire un instant, mais ne trouva pas, se retrouvant muette, elle laissa la parole au docteur Kayne.

« Et dites-moi Monsieur Castle, comment réagissez-vous au fait de le ressentir de cette façon ? »

« Je me sens... Sous pression. C'est comme si chaque fois qu'on fait l'amour est un nouveau test que je vais certainement échouer. » Et là il n'inventait rien, il avait toujours ressenti ça avec Kate. Il avait beau paraître fier de lui à l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur c'était une tout autre histoire. Il avait toujours eu peur de la décevoir. Kate n'était pas une de ces Bimbo.

La jeune femme en question ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, toujours à court de mots.

Le rendez-vous continua et Castle paraissait de plus en plus à l'aise pour inventer certaines scènes qui faisaient brûler une chaleur dans son bas ventre, aussi forte que quand elle lisait la très fameuse page cent-cinq de _Vague de Chaleur_. Mais il ne se contentait pas d'inventer et se servant de sa stratégie, il racontait des moments intimes qui avaient vraiment eu lieu, faisant rosir ses joues et grimper son désir d'un cran en entendant les mots sortir de la bouche son écrivain. Les mots. Il avait toujours était tellement doué avec les mots. Elle avait l'impression de lire un roman érotique dans lequel ils seraient les personnages principaux.

Le regard amusé de la sexologue passa de Kate à Castle quand l'horloge indiquant la fin du rendez-vous sonna.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous venez ici, mais je suis pratiquement sûre qu'il n'y a aucun problème sexuel entre vous. De toute ma carrière, je n'ai jamais senti une tension sexuelle aussi forte dans cette pièce, et pourtant croyez-moi, j'en vois des couples. » Déclara Kayne en fermant la porte.

Ils rougirent tous les deux et évitèrent les yeux de l'autre quand Jen arriva, faisant son jogging

« Hey ! » les salua-t-elle en courant sur place. « Alors, comment s'est passé le rendez-vous avec Kayne ? Elle est plutôt sympa n'est-ce pas ? »

Castle rapprocha Kate de lui. « Oui, je pense qu'elle nous aura vraiment beaucoup aidés » dit-il en embrassant la jeune femme sur la joue, pendant que la joggeuse souriant au spectacle.

« Je suis contente pour vous... Vous n'êtes toujours pas intéressée par la proposition de Mark- »

« Non, merci. » La coupa Kate. « Je ne le partage pas. »

Cela fit rire la petite blonde.

« Je vous comprends. » Dit-elle en regardant Castle de la tête au pied avant de repartir. « On se voit plus tard alors ! »

Il lui firent signe de la main.

« Insatisfaite ET possessive, mais dîtes-moi j'ai tiré le gros lot ! » la taquina-t-il.

Elle s'extirpa de son étreinte et lui tira la langue avant de faire demi-tour évitant de justesse de rentrer dans quelqu'un quand Castle l'attira de nouveau à lui.

« Excusez-moi. » Dit-elle à l'intention de l'homme en costume sombre qu'elle venait de frôler. Il la regarda appréciant visiblement ce qu'il avait devant les yeux et Rick dû faire preuve d'un grand self contrôle pour ne pas lui flanquer une bonne raclée.

« Il n'y pas de mal... ? » demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main

« Kate. Kate Jones. » Répondit-elle en lui prenant la main avant que Castle de fasse de même, « et voici mon fiancé, Richard Castle. »

« Ah oui ! » se souvint-il « l'écrivain. »

« C'est ça. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Je suis Nick Marshall, le propriétaire du centre. »

Kate sentit son intérêt pointer, les femmes avaient à plusieurs fois évoqué cet homme avant de recevoir un regard plein de reproches d'un des hommes.

« Ravie de faire votre connaissance, monsieur Marshall. » Répondit-elle poliment.

« Je vous en prie mademoiselle Jones, appelez moi Nick. »

« Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Kate. »

« Très bien » il prit sa main et l'approcha doucement de ses lèvres « Kate » respira-t-il contre la fine peau de ses doigts avant de déposer un baiser à leurs jointures. « Ce fut un véritable plaisir de vous rencontrer. » Dit-il avec un sourire qu'elle ne pouvait qualifier que de carnassier.

Tout le monde autour d'eux s'était tût, observant la scène et des mots murmurés arrivèrent aux oreilles des deux partenaires. « Maître » « Proie » « La pauvre ». Mais aussitôt que l'homme se retourna et les regarda, ils retournèrent à leurs occupations, essayant de cacher le voile de terreur dans leurs yeux.

Quand il fut assez éloigné, Kate se retourna vers Castle.

« Ce type me fait froid dans le dos. »

« À moi aussi. » Répondit l'écrivain en regardant l'homme s'éloigner et passer les clôtures sécurisées qui menaient à son manoir qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi glauque.

« Allez, nous ferions mieux d'aller manger un bout avant que Ryan et Lanie ne soient là. » Dit-elle en commençant à marcher.

Cependant Castle resta fixer la, il vit Marshall montrer Kate du doigt à un de ses hommes avec ce même sourire flippant sur les lèvres et fut parcourus d'un frisson. Il essaya de se calmer. Tout ça devait être dans sa tête. Il suivit Kate à l'intérieur du bâtiment, n'ayant aucune idée du danger qui planait sur eux.

Leurs amis étaient un peu en retard et Castle et Beckett étaient en train de discuter tous les deux dans la salle de restaurant. Parlant de tout et de rien, l'écrivain essayait soigneusement d'éviter le sujet Sharon ou leur relation et ses évolutions. Ils parlèrent d'Alexis et Castle appris à sa plus grande surprise que l'adolescente avait continuait de voir Kate même après leur rupture.

« Qu'est-ce que te choque à ce point-là ? Ta fille n'a pas le droit de m'apprécier ? » dit-elle en souriant.

« Si, si, bien au contraire c'est juste que... je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais maintenant que tu le dis, c'est logique. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est logique? » demanda-t-elle en sirotant une gorgée de kir. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle prenne cette habitude de prendre un verre en service.

« Après notre rupture, Alexis t'a toujours... défendue. »

Kate ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Ca, elle ne s'y attendait pas, la rouquine avait toujours montré un amour pour son père d'une intensité inqualifiable et pas une seule seconde elle n'avait pensé que l'adolescente aurait pu prendre sa défense.

« Elle me disait que j'avais étais stupide » dit-il en souriant. « Et elle avait raison, je l'ai sûrement été. » Dit-il alors qu'elle posait sa main délicate sur la sienne et s'approchait de ses lèvres, laissant leurs paupières retomber, ils savourèrent cette proximité jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortis de leur transe par les voix familières qui se rapprochaient. Castle retira aussitôt sa main et recula pour instaurer une distance raisonnable entre eux.

Elle soupira, jamais de sa vie, elle n'avait jamais autant haï quelqu'un pour une intrusion comme elle haïssait ses amis maintenant. En fait, si, peut-être Martha après leur première nuit ensemble. Elle sourit au souvenir et se tint prête à accueillir ses amis.

Le trajet en voiture fut plutôt long pour le détective et la légiste, à l'heure où les travailleurs sortaient manger, New-York était une vraie fourmilière.

« Je suis pressée de voir si Kate n'a pas étranglé Castle. » Déclara la légiste avec l'excitation d'un enfant de six ans le matin de Noël « Ou violé sur place, c'est aussi très probable. »

« Je t'en supplie Lanie, pas ce genre d'image dans ma tête ! » trépigna Ryan en se frottant les yeux comme pour faire disparaître ce qu'elle venait d'y mettre. « Beurk. »

La jeune légiste leva les yeux au ciel et regarda par la fenêtre alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le centre.

« Bouh... Cet endroit est encore plus flippant que la maison de ma mère, et pourtant, crois-moi, il y a du niveau. » Commenta-t-elle.

Ils se présentèrent au gardien comme étant le frère et la belle sœur de Richard Castle, comme prévu, et comme prévu, on leur ouvrit en grand les lourdes grilles de fer forgé. À peine furent-ils descendus de voiture qu'Alison arriva à eux en se présentant et en leur disant qu'elle allait les mener à la salle de restaurant dans laquelle les attendaient leurs amis.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, Kate affichait un air rêveur et Castle gêné, c'était carrément le monde à l'envers. Ils ne firent aucun commentaire et s'approchèrent du faux couple, _ou peut-être pas si faux _pensa Lanie. Ils les observèrent avant de se regarde, incrédules. Eux qui ne se parlaient plus il y a de cela deux jours étaient assis très proches l'un de l'autre et l'air mal à l'aise de Castle en disait long sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ils passèrent dix minutes à raconter ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis leur arrivée, sachant que des oreilles traînaient dans la salle, Castle et Kate ne voulaient relever aucune information sur le meurtre pour l'instant, pas ici.

« Vous avez des infos qui pourraient nous aider ? » demanda Ryan.

« En fait, oui », commença Kate en faisant exprès de ne pas baisser de ton comme venait de le faire son collègue pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. « Il faut absolument que vous trouviez une place pour dans ce centre... C'est magique ! » Dit Kate en faisant semblant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Castle.

Ryan comprit tout de suite et n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour voir le petit point rouge de la caméra qui était fixée sur eux. Lanie elle, affichait un air surpris.

« Ca à l'air en tout cas... » remarqua-t-elle en commentant la proximité des deux amis. Kate lui jeta un regard noir et elle ne rajouta rien. Ils mangèrent tranquillement.

« Je suis bien pressé que vous nous racontiez ce qui vous plaît tellement à propos de ce centre. » Déclara Ryan demandant implicitement où ils pouvaient parler sans crainte.

« Moi aussi... » ajouta Lanie un sourcil arqué qui n'avait pas vraiment compris l'implicite dans la phrase du détective.

« On vous racontera tout ça pendant notre petite promenade, il y a un petit bois très sympa avec des petits sentiers où on a envie d'aller se promener depuis qu'on est arrivé ! » répondit Kate en souriant avant de piquer une frite dans l'assiette de Castle.

Lanie sourit ouvertement au spectacle alors que Ryan essayait de garder son sérieux.

« Je crois que je vais aller me rafraîchir moi, Kate girl, tu m'accompagnes ? »

Elle hésita un instant, mais le ton de son amie ne lui laissait pas trop le choix... Et c'était parti pour un interrogatoire dans les toilettes. Super. Elle soupira en sentit la main de Castle se poser brièvement sur sa cuisse et y exercer une légère pression comme pour lui donner du courage. Elle sourit et tira sa chaise pour se lever dès que sa main quitta sa place, laissant une désagréable sensation de froid.

**Alors ? Alors ? Vous avez trouvé ça comment ? *s'accoude et vous regarde en battant des cils***

**Pour les guests qui demandent quand je poste la suite : le mercredi et le dimanche donc ce serait mercredi, si ça vous plait toujours bien sûr x) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Good Morning !:D **

**Désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier, je devais, et puis je me suis laissée emportée par le boulot et le ménage (même en vacances on bosse ! XD ) et du coup il était super tard quand je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié et j'ai préféré attendre ce matin. ( : Enfin bref, on s'en fiche x) **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est très encourageant !:D **

**On approche de la fin de cette fanfiction les amis, restez avec moi ! x) En plus la fin de ce chapitre c'est du Caskett pur!xD **

Chapitre 13 :

« Raconte-moi tout. » Exigea sa meilleure amie aussitôt la porte des toilettes passée. « Et on dit merci qui pour la boite de préservatifs, je savais que ça finirait comme ça ! »

« Quoi- Hein ? LANIE ! Il n'y a absolument rien à raconter ! »

« KATHERINE BECKETT. Ne me la fais pas à moi. »

« Chhh ! Lanie ! »

« Dis-moi ce qui se passe entre WriterBoy et toi. »

« Mais rien ! » répondit Kate sans mentir puisqu'il ne se passait rien de ce que Lanie voulait entendre. Cependant, celle-ci ne semblait pas démordre et la regarda avec un sourcil arqué. La jeune lieutenant de police soupira. « J'en sais rien d'accord... C'est compliqué. »

« Ca, c'est l'excuse que tu lui sors à lui, pas à moi. » répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

« Non, je t'assure Lanie, cette fois c'est vraiment le bordel, on est coincé ici, il a une petite-amie, je lui dis que je l'aime toujours, mais je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il pense puisque quand il montre quelque chose qui me pousserait à croire que c'est réciproque, c'est suivi d'un grand moment de froid... »

« Attends, attends. » l'interrompit Lanie en levant un doigt. « Rembobine deux secondes, tu lui a dit que tu l'aimais encore ? »

Kate rougit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Euh... Oui ? »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu à ce moment-là ? » demanda sa meilleure amie visiblement pendue à ses lèvres.

« Rien. Je suis montée me coucher et il est resté dans le salon... »

Lanie ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Je ne comprends pas... Ce mec est complètement raide dingue de toi, sérieusement, il est aussi discret qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, il n'y a que vous deux pour ne pas le voir ! »

Kate sourit tristement. « Je ne sais pas. Tout à l'heure avant que vous n'arriviez il disait qu'il avait peut-être fait une bêtise en me laissant partir. » Se rappela-t-elle pensive.

« PEUT-ETRE ? Cet homme mérite des claques ! »

« J'aurais surement fait la même chose. »

« Ca je n'ai pas dit le contraire » répliqua Lanie. « Parce que toi aussi tu mérites des claques. » Ajouta-t-elle en lui frappant gentiment le bras. « Allez, on va y aller avant que ces messieurs ne s'impatientent. » Elle la retint au moment de passer la porte. « Kate ? »

« Oui Lanie ? » demanda-t-elle

« Tu vas bouger tes jolies petites fesses, récupérer WriterBoy et foutre dehors cette dinde. Tu m'as bien comprise ? »

Elle ne put retenir son rire à la férocité avec laquelle sa meilleure amie avait énoncé ces propos. Elles se redirigèrent ensemble vers la table et s'assirent pour profiter du reste du repas. Castle mourait d'envie de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se dire entre les deux jeunes femmes...

« Autre chose ? » demanda Ryan alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement dans les bois.

« Je pense qu'il faudrait faire des recherches sur le proprio des lieux... Comment est-ce qu'il a dit qu'il s'appelait déjà ? » demanda Castle en regardant sa muse. Ancienne muse, techniquement parlant.

« Nick Marchall. »

« Oui, il fait froid dans le dos ce type, en plus, les gens ici l'appellent maître, et ça, il ne faut pas me dire que c'est normal. » frissonna Castle

« Oh ben tu sais, après l'échangisme hein... » remarqua Lanie.

« Je ferais les recherches. » dit Ryan. « Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir vous tenir au courant cela dit. Les appels sont risqués d'après Gates, on surveille vos lignes téléphoniques. »

Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux et Castle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

« Quoi ? » demanda Ryan soudainement inquiet.

« Sharon m'a appelé... »

« Ah, je ne pense pas que ce soit trop grave, à moins que vous ne soyez sur écoute, mais si c'était le cas je pense qu'on s'en serait déjà pris à vous. Non, je pense qu'il surveillent juste vos coups de fil pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait rien de suspect et un appel du poste ou d'un lieutenant de police, c'est suspect. » dit Ryan en souriant.

« Il faudrait quand même qu'elle évite, elle ne sait pas que tu bosses ?! Elle met vos vies en danger là ! La moindre erreur peut vous être fatale ! »

« C'est gentil de nous le rappeler Lanie. » Commenta Kate.

« Non, mais c'est vrai ! »

« Je lui ai demandé de plus le faire. » Répliqua Castle sans trop d'émotions, essayant d'ignorer la teinte féroce des propos de son amie.

Lanie souffla.

« Sinon, tu as trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider sur le corps Lanie ? » demanda Kate

« Un morceau de cheveux, mais je n'ai pas le bulbe et il, m'est donc impossible de te dire à qui il appartient. J'ai pourtant fait des tas de recherches et le mieux que je puisse faire avec ce cheveu, c'est te dire ce que le tueur a mangé le mois passé. »

« Il était court ou long ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, c'est seulement un morceau, il est clairement coupé et il m'est donc impossible de te dire si c'est un homme ou une femme. Le cheveu en lui-même est court, mais bien trop fin pour que ce soit sa longueur naturelle. Je pencherais donc pour une femme, mais ce n'est que pure spéculation, ça pourrait très bien être un homme aux cheveux mi-longs ou plus fins que la normale. » Expliqua la légiste désolée de ne pas pouvoir être plus utile.

« Je vois... Quelle couleur ? »

« Blond. »

« Et bien faut voir le bon côté des choses, ça élimine de notre liste de suspects tous les bruns, roux et autres couleurs de cheveux et aussi les chauves ! » dit Rick en plaisantant, fier de sa bêtise.

« Autre chose ? » demanda Beckett en ignorant le commentaire de son partenaire.

« Et bien en fait oui, mais c'est assez étrange, j'ai retrouvé des molécules d'Oxibendazole, de Fébantel et de Moxidectinesur le corps de la victime, ça avait la forme de la main du tueur- »

« Vous avez pu relever des empreintes ? »

« Laisse-moi finir. Il ou elle devait porter des gants qui devaient être recouverts de cette fameuse substance. »

« Une idée de ce que ça pourrait être ? »

« Peut-être... » Répondit-elle. « Il y a des écuries ici ? »

« Oh oui... » répondit Castle en souvenant de sa leçon et de Bouboule, ce poney-démon qui l'avait mal traité en feignant un frisson faisant rire Kate aux éclats quand elle devina ses pensées.

« Il est adorable ce poney. »

« Oh je sens qu'il y a une histoire que je veux entendre là-dessous. » Déclara Lanie avec un sourire aux lèvres en fixant ses amis. « Bref, les molécules dont je te parlais, ce sont les principaux composants d'un vermifuge équin. »

Kate fronça les sourcils, geste que Castle reconnut comme signe de son incompréhension.

« Mais, comment du vermifuge pour cheval a pu se retrouver sur les mains du tueur ? »

« Ca peut très facilement arriver, peut-être que les gants sont ceux qui ont servi le jour du traitement ou peut être qu'il y en avant simplement des résidus sur les murs ou sur le sol. »

Elle hocha la tête, pensive.

« Des détails sur l'arme ? »

« Un couteau tout ce qu'il a de plus banal. Après en avoir fait un moule, je peux te dire que la lame est usée, mais aiguisée, mais ça ne t'aide pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est déjà ça. Merci. Et vous les gars, des avancées, des choses particulières que nous aurions besoin de savoir ? » demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à Ryan.

« Rien du tout. Que dalle. Nada. Gates commence à péter les plombs d'ailleurs, il faut absolument qu'on arrive à avancer sur cette affaire, en plus il paraît qu'elle a le procureur sur le dos, apparemment un meurtrier qui court toujours ce n'est pas bon pour son image, surtout quand la victime était son assistante avant de venir dans ce centre. »

« Tu m'étonnes. Il avait été interrogé d'ailleurs ? »

« Oui, lui et tous les autres et ils se sont tous mis d'accord pour dire qu'Amanda était une femme remarquable qui avait soudainement changé, posé sa démission et était partie dans ce club de fou. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi une femme aussi brillante qu'Amanda ait pu quitter son job pour venir passer ses journées ici... »

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, revenant de temps à autre sur l'enquête et se baladant tranquillement à l'écart de tout oreilles indiscrète jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne commence à se cacher et leurs amis durent reprendre la route pour le commissariat.

« C'est bon Castle, on peut faire à manger ! »

« Non, j'insiste, je t'invite au restaurant ! Si je ne te satisfais plus sexuellement, _tulipe, _laisse moi au moins t'offrir un bon petit resto. » Déclara-t-il en plaisantant.

« Ça en a vraiment mis un coup dans ton égo, hein ? »

Il ne répondit rien et attrapa son manteau.

« En route _chérie, _j'ai faim. »

Elle sourit et le laissa l'aider à enfiler son manteau, retenant à peine un frisson quand ses doigts frôlèrent la délicate peau de sa nuque pour libérer les boucle brunes qui avaient été faites prisonnières.

Il remarqua la façon dont le corps de sa partenaire se raidit au contact de leur peau, la façon dont l'air se fit pesant, étouffante, oppressante, mais surtout, électrique. Il du se forcer à se rappeler comment respirer, comment faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu, et pour ça, il devait éviter ses yeux. Il le devait parce que s'il se laissait aller à contempler le vert noirci de désir de ses yeux, il ne pourrait se retenir plus longtemps et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas alors qu'il y avait Sharon. Et puis, il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, la seule chose qui s'imposait à lui comme certitude c'était qu'il avait peur, jamais de sa vie une femme ne lui avait fait plus mal que Kate Beckett. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il retombe dans ses filets si vite, même s'il avait confiance en elle, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas menti en disant l'aimer, mais au fond, ça semblait être le problème entre eux, plus ils s'aimaient, plus ils se déchiraient. Était-ce vraiment cela, le vrai visage de l'amour ? Il soupira sorti de la chambre, laissant Kate toujours immobile.

Arrivée dans l'ascenseur, Kate se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

« Castle... »

« S'il te plait, pas maintenant. »

Elle ravala difficilement sa salive. Il avait senti sa réaction et maintenant il était de nouveau distant... Super ! Elle commençait à vraiment en avoir marre de ce jeu de chaud et froid. Ou peut-être inventait-elle tout ? Il était peut-être simplement mal à l'aise.

Une fois arrivés à table, ils prirent commande et essayèrent tant bien que mal de mener une conversation, mais tout ce qui sortait de leurs bouches sonnait faux, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette mission, Kate sentit le poids du rôle qu'elle devait jouer.

Quand les assiettes arrivèrent, ils eurent une excuse pour se taire, un point précis sur lequel focaliser leurs attentions pour ne pas croiser le regard de l'autre.

« Vous prendrez un dessert ? »

Kate hocha de la tête, ayant besoin de quelque chose de doux et de sucré après cette journée. Elle se mordit la lèvre, il y avait bien quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un de doux et sucré qu'elle goutterait bien ce soir. Elle se surpris elle-même à ces pensées et sentie le rouge lui monter aux joues alors qu'elle se concentrer sur le menu.

« Bon, dans ce cas je vous laisse mettre l'addition sur mon compte, je vais monter. »

Kate releva la tête instantanément.

« Non, ben, non je ne vais pas prendre de dessert, merci. »

Castle posa une main sur son épaule.

« Elle prendra un tiramisu aux fraises, s'il vous plaît. On se rejoint là-haut mon ange, j'ai besoin de deux secondes à moi. » Lui dit-il en souriant et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre ce même sourire qui paraissait si franc. Alors, sans un mot de plus, elle le regarda s'éloigner silencieusement jusqu'à disparaître derrière les portes de l'ascenseur.

« Ce sera donc un tiramisu aux fraises ? » demanda le serveur comme confirmation.

Elle sourit. Il la connaissait si bien.

« S'il vous plait. » Acquiesça-t-elle avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

Il avait passé le repas perdu dans ses pensées, dans ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à la question de ses sentiments. Elle l'aimait, elle le lui avait avoué, et ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle. Et Sharon... Elle n'était pas Kate. Si Kate avait été la femme qui l'avait fait le plus souffrir, elle avait aussi été celle qui l'avait fait sourire, changer, se relever à un moment de sa vie ou il n'était plus certain de quoi faire. Elle l'avait transformé et avait fait de lui l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Il était tellement absorbé dans son monde qu'il n'ouvrit pas la bouche du repas, c'est pourquoi, quand le serveur demanda s'ils prendraient un dessert et que Kate répondit que oui, il sauta sur l'occasion. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour penser à tout ça objectivement, la décision qu'il allait prendre aller avoir un impact direct sur son futur, et c'est un vrai dilemme qui se présentait droitement devant lui : Choisir Kate au risque de souffrir comme jamais il n'avait souffert ou préférer le chemin de la sécurité et rester avec Sharon.

Il vit la panique noyer ses beaux yeux verts quand il dit qu'il allait la laisser seule et l'entendant balbutier qu'elle ne prendrait pas de dessert, il lutta pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel (cette femme était en train de déteindre sur lui, sérieusement. ) et décida d'être honnête avec elle en lui disant qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps. Bien sûr il commanda un dessert dont elle raffolait de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse le refuser et lui sourit espérant lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien, ça eut l'air de marcher puisqu'elle lui avait souri en retour. Ce sourire. Celui qui le transporter dans un autre univers à chaque fois.

Et maintenant, il était là, assis sur le lit à se demander s'il devrait ou non appeler Sharon pour rompre. Ça pourrait être dangereux, pour l'enquête, mais la pression commençait à se faire forte. Il n'était pas du genre à tromper. Hors de question qu'il ne couche avec Kate avant d'avoir rompu avec Sharon... Mais était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait, après tout, Sharon était une femme bien et elle parlait d'avenir avec lui. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de juste laisser passer cette semaine et retourner à sa vie comme elle avait été avant cette enquête, avec Sharon. Sans Kate.

Cette réalisation lui fendit le cœur, mais il savait que s'il voulait être avec Sharon, il ne pouvait pas voir Kate. C'était comme savoir qu'on refuse l'offre de la magnifique maison pour habiter dans la voisine, plus petite, moins coûteuse, et devoir passer tous les jours devant cette magnifique demeure avant de rentrer dans celle que l'on a choisie par simple peur, plein de regret.

Par simple peur.

_« Vous vous cachez dans cette affaire comme dans ses relations avec des hommes pour lesquels vous n'avez pas d'amour. Vous pourriez être heureuse Kate, vous méritez d'être heureuse, mais vous avez peur. » _

Ces paroles déchirantes d'un soir de dispute qu'il n'oublierait jamais lui revirent à l'esprit. C'était exactement ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Il faisait exactement la même chose qu'elle avait fait avec Josh quelques années plus tôt. Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, pour elle, pour Sharon, pour lui.

Mais Sharon méritait mieux qu'une rupture par téléphone.

Kate pensait à un tas de choses en savourant son dessert. Elle avait commencé par penser à cet après-midi, ce que ses amis et surtout Lanie avaient pu lui apprendre. Le tueur était donc très certainement une femme, blonde. Ça lui faisait une belle jambe, presque toutes les femmes ici étaient blondes ! Elle réfléchit un peu à celle d'entre elles qui aurait eu accès aux écuries à une heure assez tardive pour que personne ne la remarque. Puis, elle se dit qu'il valait mieux attendre d'être avec Castle pour parler de ça, peut-être pourrait-il l'aider à travers l'une de ses maintes théories loufoques. Castle. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et se donna une gifle intérieure, depuis quand était-elle devenue si... faible ? Elle repensa à leur relation, la façon dont elle avait tout gâché. À ce moment-là, c'était à ce moment-là qu'elle était devenue « faible », et comment, elle avait perdu le seul pilier stable de sa vie. Et c'était entièrement sa faute.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour essayer de retenir les flots perles salées se formant derrière ses yeux, brouillant sa vision.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une si belle femme fait ici seule avec un air si triste sur le visage ? »

Kate releva la tête abruptement, gênée d'être surprise dans un pareil moment. Elle reconnut le propriétaire du club et lui sourit.

« Je finissais mon dessert. » Dit-elle en désignant son assiette.

« Et votre conjoint ? » demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

« Il ne se sentait pas très en forme et a préféré remonter. »

Il parut songeur un instant.

« Je vois. » Déclara-t-il enfin.

Cet homme était vraiment très étrange et elle commençait à se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise.

« Je... Je vais justement aller le rejoindre, voir s'il va bien. » Bafouilla-t-elle cherchant une excuse pour fuir le plus vite possible.

Il lui sourit. Ça devait être un code d'entrée ici, ce sourire complètement faux.

« Bonne soirée. »

« À vous aussi Katherine. » il s'était leva et posa les mains sur ses hanches en prononçant ces mots avant de venir l'embrasse dans le cou. Elle sentit son corps entier pris d'un spasme de rejet qu'il du prendre pour du désir si l'on en croyait de regard et la démarche fier qu'il abordât en quittant la salle de restaurant.

Kate quant à elle était figée sur place, ne sortant de sa transe qu'une fois Marshall hors de sa vue. Elle inspira profondément tentant d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer tout en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Hors de question qu'elle reste seule à partir de maintenant, cet homme faisait vraiment froid dans le dos. Enfin, les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent et elle rejoint leur chambre, elle entra sans faire de bruit au cas ou Castle dormirais déjà et commença à appeler tout bas son nom pour savoir s'il était encore réveillait, mais elle en doutait, toute la chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Cependant, à peine eut-elle le temps de prononcer son nom qu'elle se retrouva collée contre le mur, une paire de lèvres passionnées dévorant sans aucune pitié les siennes. Celle de Castle. Castle était en train de l'embrasser. Elle se sentit comme une adolescente lors d'un premier baiser et sentit ses jambes flageoler, si bien que quand il approfondit le baiser et laissèrent leurs langues danser et célébrer leurs retrouvailles dans un concert de gémissements, elle les enroula autour de sa taille, entrant en contact direct avec la preuve de son désir pour elle, la faisant perdre la tête.

« Je t'aime aussi » murmura Castle en suçotant la délicate peau de son cou. « Tu m'as tellement manqué... » laissa-t-il échapper.

Alors que tout son corps et tout son être mourraient d'envie de la sentir avec lui plus que jamais, quand il la sentit en train de jouer avec sa ceinture, il attrapa ses poignets et la stoppa, la reposant à terre et rencontrant ses yeux noircis remplis d'incompréhension.

« Pas tout de suite. Pas comme ça. » Commença-t-il avant de repousser une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. « Je suis encore avec Sharon. »

Kate regarda au sol et tenta de se défaire du peu d'emprise qu'il avait sur elle.

« Hé, hé... » l'interpella-t-il en lui relevant de menton du pouce pour que leurs regards se croisent de nouveau. « Je vais rompre avec elle. Seulement... Pas par téléphone. » Dit-il et il vit son visage s'illuminer en comprenant qu'il ne la repoussait pas pour passer sa vie avec Sharon. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa avec force, rien de vraiment passionné, un simple contact appuyé de leurs lèvres, mais qui signifiait tellement.

Ils parlèrent beaucoup de l'enquête, Castle donnant des idées sur comment la CIA devait être mêlée à toute cette histoire et ils essayèrent tant bien que mal d'avancer ne trouvant rien de plus. Au bout d'une heure de recherches, ils s'essayèrent dans le canapé et discutèrent de ce qu'ils pourrait faire en rentrant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Après un certain temps qu'elle passa nichée dans le creux de son cou à respirer la familière et rassurante odeur de son écrivain, elle s'éloigna un peu, restant tout de même dans son étreinte et déclara avec un sourire taquin.

« Je vais adorer dire au docteur Kayne que tu m'allumes et que tu me laisses en plan, m'obligeant à prendre moi-même les choses en main, toute seule dans la salle de bain. »

Elle vit son homme déglutir difficilement alors qu'elle se levait et se diriger vers la marche.

« Tu vas où ? » demanda-t-il encore chamboulé.

« Ben, je viens te le dire, dans la salle de bain. » Répliqua-t-elle son sourire s'élargissant en regardant son écrivain inspirer difficilement et se tortiller dans tous les sens.

« Katherine Beckett vous n'êtes qu'une allumeuse. »

« Mmmh » gémit-elle de façon très suggestive. « Je sais que tu aimes ça Castle. Et puis... C'est toi qui a commencé. » Sur ses mots, elle monta les marches et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Ce que Kate n'avait pas vu en montant rejoindre Castle, c'était la petite blonde qui l'observait les yeux pleins de haine depuis l'autre bout de la salle de restaurant juste avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment.

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? ( : **

**La suite dimanche ou mercredi prochain ? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour tout le monde ! :D Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien la suite une petite journée en avance ! :D On me l'a demandé pour me rattraper de la journée de retard donc voilà. :P **

**Par contre je dois vous dire qu'à partir du chapitre 16 ce n'est pas encore corrigé et donc il faudra attendre certainement un certain temps avant que je ne mette la suite si je ne trouve personne pour corriger mes vilaines fautes d'orthographe ! :P **

**Enfin bref :P Place à la suite, rated M, sensibles s'abstenir x) **

**Merci à tous, vous êtes les meilleurs. :D **

Chapitre 14 :

Arrivée dans la salle de bain, Kate se mordit la lèvre inférieure, repensant à ce qui venait de se passait. Il l'avait embrassée. Il l'avait embrassée ! Elle se sentit comme retournée sur les bancs du lycée a glousser aux blagues débiles du plus beau garçon de l'école et elle n'en avait absolument rien à faire parce qu'il l'avait embrassé. Ca voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas tout imaginé depuis le début de cette semaine, non. Il l'aimait encore. Une chaleur qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis bien longtemps vint renveloppé de ses bras doux, la berçant dans une agréable vague allégresse qui lui donnait l'impression de flotter.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel à son propre comportement, elle était complètement pathétique.

« Kate... Sérieusement, ce n'est pas cool du tout de me dire que tu enfin que... » grogna la voix étouffée par l'épaisseur des murs et de la porte en bois de la salle de bain.

Elle du retenir son rire. Elle feignit un gémissement de plaisir.

« Attends ! Tu étais sérieuse ? Tu es vraiment en train de- »

« Oooh... Castle... » murmura-t-elle de sa voix la plus sexy, son petit jeu commençant à avoir de l'effet sur elle-même. Elle n'avait vu personne d'autre depuis leur rupture et ce ne serait qu'euphémisme de dire qu'ils avaient eu une vie sexuelle bien portante, et passer de ça à rien pendant six longs mois... Kate Beckett était complètement frustrée. Mais elle devait se retenir, il tenait à attendre qu'ils soient de retour à New York. Elle soupira, pourvu que cette enquête se boucle vite, pensait-elle maintenant.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et éclata de rire à l'image qui s'offrait devant elle, Castle, se bouchant les oreilles et chantonnant comme pour couvrir les sons qui sortaient quelques secondes plus tôt de la salle de bain. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, elle put y voir comme une vague de désir s'écrasant avec force contre ses pupilles, une mer en pleine tempête, c'est comme ça qu'elle les aurait décrits à l'instant. On lui avait toujours dit que les yeux étaient la fenêtre de l'âme, en ce moment, rien ne semblait plus vrai. Elle se demanda s'il pouvait voir de la même façon en elle, certainement, cela devait expliquer le fait qu'il la connaisse et la comprenne si bien.

Elle se rapprocha de son écrivain et passa ses mains derrière son cou, les collant à sa nuque pour ramener ses lèvres aux siennes, mais il brisa rapidement le chaste contact, ne la laissant pas approfondir ce baiser, l'empêchant de souffler sur la flamme qui n'attendait que ça pour les dévorer tous entiers.

« Kate... S'il te plaît... Je veux vraiment finir les choses avec Sharon et si tu fais ça... »

Elle sourit, mais il remarqua que ce n'était pas tout à fait franc, c'était un de ces sourires déçus qu'elle avait pu donner à Josh quand il lui disait qu'il devait partir en mission humanitaire alors qu'elle avait passer sa semaine à faire des plans pour leur week-end. Il sentit son cœur se fendre à l'idée qu'elle puisse lui sourire de la même façon qu'à prétentieux de chirurgien.

Elle s'écarta de lui, remettant la distance socialement acceptable entre deux personnes, que de conventions, pensa-t-elle en s'éloignant à contrecœur, elle fouilla dans sa valise attrapa un pyjama au hasard et se dirigea de nouveau vers la salle de bain.

« Kate... »

« Non » répondit elle en se retournant, ce même sourire triste sur le visage. « Je comprends. »

Il ferma les yeux, passant un main sur son visage en entendant le doux clic de la porte... Combien de fois avait-elle prononcé ses mots à Josh ? Combien de fois avaient-ils finies au Old Haunt parce que Monsieur l'avait laissé en plan ? Combien de fois avait-il regardé Josh avec haine en entendant sa muse prononcer ses mots, pestant que s'il avait seulement la chance d'avoir un femme comme Kate Beckett, que ne jamais voir cette tristesse dans son regard vert serait le but de sa vie. Et pourtant, il en était là...

Il soupira et enfila lui même un pyjama, l'enquête, il fallait résoudre l'enquête. Ensuite, il pourrait aller trouver Sharon, terminer les choses comme il se doit et retrouver Kate. Il fit le tour du lit pour aller le défaire du côté de Kate, qu'elle n'est plus qu'à se coucher et donna un coup de pied dans quelque chose qui devait être tombé de la valise de Kate quand elle y avait pris une tenue pour dormir. Il se baissa et attrapa ce qu'il venait d'envoyer valser et le ressortit de sous le lit pour se trouver nez à nez avec une boite de préservatifs.

Kate se rendit compte de son erreur une fois la porte de la salle de bain refermée, elle n'aurait jamais du prendre un pyjama au hasard dans une valise préparée par Lanie... Elle se retrouver maintenant avec une nuisette de dentelles rouge qu'elle se souvenait très bien comme étant la préférée de Castle, elle sourit en revoyant ses yeux la première fois qu'il l'avait vu dans cette tenue, peu de temps après le triste épisode du toit qui avait faillit lui coûter la vie.

_2 ans plus tôt. _

Kate sortit les délicieux pavés de biche du congélateur et les déposa sur l'évier pour qu'ils aient le temps de dégeler avant ce soir. Elle avait finalement convaincu Castle de venir passer la soirée chez elle plutôt qu'au loft pour venir fêter le 4 juillet. Elle parti en direction de la salle de bain et fit un petit arrêt ordinateur, elle vérifia rapidement ses mails, ouvrant par simple curiosité le mail de twitter « Richard Castle, Micheal Connelly et 3 autres personnes ont des tweets pour vous. », après avoir pris connaissance de celui de Connelly qui promouvait la sortie de son futur roman _The Black Box_, elle passa sur celui qui l'intéressé le plus, le tweet de Castle. Il datait de ce matin. « Alexis et Mère passe le 4 juillet chez des amis. La maison pour moi tout seul. Peut-être que je pourrais inviter quelqu'un pour quelques, euh... feu d'artifices. » Elle sourit et sortit son téléphone.

**To : Castle**

**Des feux d'artifices hein... ? Eh bien Monsieur Castle, c'est moi qui vous invite, mais je vous promets un bouquet final explosif. -Kate.**

Elle sourit en imaginant sa réaction et ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre avant d'aller sous la douche, après tout, elle avait une soirée mémorable à préparer, et ça, ça voulait dire shopping. Elle laissa l'eau couler sur son visage puis le long de son corps en imaginant ce qui allait se passer ce soir. Elle sourit en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas été si heureuse depuis bien trop longtemps. Une fois lavée, elle éteignit l'eau et sortit de la baignoire, le froid mordant de la différence de température la faisant frissonner, elle attrapa une grande serviette moelleuse qu'elle avait délicatement posée sur le chauffe serviette en l'enroula autour d'elle, savourant cette sensation de cocon de confort et de chaleur. Elle prit une paire de jeans et un tee-shirt simple, elle se changerait ce soir. Sous-vêtements, il lui fallait des sous-vêtements. Elle chercha un instant quelque chose qui pourrait faire l'affaire pour ce qu'elle prévoyait ce soir et soupira. Bon, et bien elle n'avait plus seulement besoin d'une robe, mais de quelque chose de sexy pour le dessert. Un sourire carnassier naquît sur ses lèvres, elle allait faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse jamais oublier cette soirée.

Elle prit son portable en partant pour aller faire un tour chez Victoria's Secret et vit qu'elle avait un message.

**From : Castle **

**Ah ! Je savais que tu étais une de ses fans hystériques qui RT et favorite chaque fois que je tweet quelque chose ! Laisse-moi deviner... CastleLover4ever ? NikkiRook ? Je sais ! QueenOfCastle ! -Rick**

Elle sourit en tapant sa réponse et passa la porte de la petite boutique, décidée à le torturer un peu ce soir.

Elle entendit frapper à la porte et respira un coup avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aller l'ouvrir.

Castle attendait nerveusement de l'autre côté de la porte, elle n'avait pas arrêté de le taquiner de la journée en lui rappelant sans cesse qu'il allait passer la meilleure soirée de sa vie et maintenant il avait l'impression qu'il attendait que sa première petite copine sérieuse lui ouvre la porte dans sa jolie robe pour qu'il puisse l'emmener au bal de fin d'année.

Il entendit les bruits de ses hauts talons sur le plancher raisonner en parfaite synchronisation avec les battements erratiques de son cœur et enfin, ou déjà, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître sa muse dans toute sa splendeur, vêtue d'une robe de soirée bleu nuit qui lui arrivait en haut des cuisses, absolument magnifique. Il déglutit difficilement, laissant ses yeux remonter l'interminable ligne de ses jambes parfaites avant de se poser sur les courbes de ses hanches, mise en valeur par la robe serrée et enfin, son regard stoppa net à son décolleté , assez profond pour attirer son attention, mais pas assez pour être vulgaire. Elle était splendide.

« Hum, hum. »

Il releva enfin les yeux pour rencontrer les siens, légèrement maquillés d'un trait d'eye-liner, ses cheveux attachés dans un chignon sophistiqué, dont quelques boucles s'échappaient.

« Tu es... Ravissante. »

Elle rougit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, geste qui attisa un peu plus son désir. Cette femme dont il avait tant rêvé était là devant lui, plus belle que jamais, et surtout pour lui. Elle avait passé des heures dans la salle de bain à se préparer juste pour lui. Il était très certainement l'homme le plus chanceux de la terre.

Sans prendre le temps de lui donner le bouquet de fleurs qu'il tenait à la main, il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa avec passion, il la sentit commencer à répondre de façon très plaisante et rompit leur baiser.

« Je croyais qu'on avait parlé d'une invitation à dîner ou n'était-ce qu'une pitoyable excuse parce que vous êtes devenue complètement folle de mon corps lieutenant Beckett ? »

Elle lui donna un tape joueuse sur l'épaule et lui fit une grimace enfantine absolument adorable.

« La ferme. J'allais justement commencer à cuire. » L'informa-t-elle en prenant le chemin de la cuisine, sachant qu'il la suivait de près, les yeux fixés sur son derrière. Elle sourit et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue à la réalisation qui vint la frapper, si longtemps elle avait été exaspérée quand un homme passait son temps à baver de la sorte, avec Castle, s'était différent. Elle se surprenait à apprécier qu'il la regarde et même à exagérer sa démarche pour mettre en valeur ses atouts.

« Je peux t'aider à faire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il par automatisme.

« Tu pourrais peut-être commencer par arrêter de regarder mes fesses. Ensuite, tu pourras nous servir un verre de vin. »

Il sourit à ces mots.

« Tout de suite mon chou ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel ne cessant cependant pas de sourire, il savait qu'elle avait absolument horreur de tous ces petits surnoms affreux que les couples ne cessaient de se donner, c'était sérieusement répugnant et complètement nian nian. Elle continua à préparer sa sauce forestière en silence, écoutant le calme et le doux bruit du vin venant mollement s'écraser dans le verre de cristal, fermant les yeux et se laissant bercer par le silence qui s'installa une fois les deux verres remplis.

Elle l'entendit se rapprocher en se fondant contre lui quand il passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour poser de verre de vin sur le plan de travail à côté de la plaque chauffante.

« Humm... Ca sent drôlement bon... »

Elle sourit. « Et tu n'as pas encore goûté ! C'était une recette de ma mère. » Sa gorge se noua alors qu'elle se sentit prise dans une vague de nostalgie, après toutes ces années, chaque fois qu'elle pensait à elle, elle pouvait sentir ce vide intense l'entourer, la submerger, l'étouffant presque. Ce vide dans lequel elle avait failli se noyer des années auparavant et que de temps en temps, elle pensait disparu. Mais chaque fois, il revenait, plus froid, plus avide et plus possesseur que jamais. Ce vide. Cette solitude glaciale. Mais elle n'était plus seule maintenant, elle avait Castle, et elle ne voulait pas gâcher cette soirée.

« Je suis certain que ce sera délicieux. » Répondit-il tendrement faisant comme s'il n'avait pas vu le nuage se former dans ses yeux, l'enveloppant toute entière pour la transporter loin de lui alors même qu'elle était encore dans ses bras. Elle était reconnaissante qu'il ne lui demande pas de lui en parler, non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache, mais elle avait juste envie de se divertir un petit peu ce soir, d'oublier ce précipice tentant qui se tenait sous ses pieds, et qui depuis des années la défiait de sauter alors qu'elle avait mit tant de temps à s'en sortir. Elle soupira et sentit l'étreinte de Castle se raffermir alors qu'il déposait un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Ais-je mentionné à quel point tu es magnifique ce soir ? »

« Ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourcil arqué « Et oui, je crois bien t'avoir entendu dire quelque chose comme ça tout à l'heure. »

« Tu es magnifique tout le temps, belle, splendide, à couper le souffle, extraordinaire, resplendissante, ahurissante, éblouissante »

Elle se retourna dans ses bras et l'embrassa pour lui clouer le bec.

« Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus. » Répondit-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau. « Bon, et si nous allions nous asseoir à table et boire tranquillement notre verre de vin pendant que tout ça cuit ? » demanda-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

« Avec plaisir. »

« Kate c'était fantastique. » Déclara-t-il en posant les assiettes dans l'évier alors qu'elle ramenait les plats vides en souriant.

« Je suis contente que ça te plaise. » Répondit-elle timidement. « Je reviens tout de suite. » dit-elle avant de s'éclipser dans la salle de bain.

Il se retrouva seul et un peu gêné dans le milieu de la cuisine, Kate et lui n'étaient pas ensemble depuis si longtemps, c'était encore tout frais et c'était la première fois qu'il était seul dans le milieu de sa cuisine, ne sachant que faire, il attrapa l'éponge et le produit vaisselle

« Laisse ça ! Je ferais ça demain. » l'entendit-il dire en ouvrant la porte.

« Je peux très bien le faire maintenant, ça ne me prendra que deux... » commença-t-il avant de se retourner restant complètement bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Kate Beckett en guêpière et porte-jarretelle en dentelle du même bleu que sa robe, mettant en valeur la couleur de ses yeux et de sa peau crémeuse.

Elle le regarda avec un sourire timide alors qu'il restait complètement figé à l'autre bout de la pièce, le yeux fixés sur elle et le torchon qu'il tenait fermement dans les mains quelques secondes plus tôt était maintenant sur le sol. Finalement, il sortit de sa transe et se dirigea vers elle à grands pas, le regard noirci.

« Bada Boum... » murmura-t-il en posant ses deux mains sur les hanches de sa belle la plaquant contre lui avant de voler sa réponse du bout des lèvres.

Le baiser s'intensifia et il ne recula cette fois pas, la laissant commencer pousser sa veste et à déboutonner sa chemise alors que leurs langues dansaient ensemble passionnément faisant raisonner des gémissements qui venaient s'étouffer dans la bouche de l'autre.

Perdant toute patience, elle arracha d'un geste vif la belle chemise bleue, faisant voler des boutons dans les quatre coins de la pièce, il sourit contre ses lèvres et s'apprêtait à faire une remarque taquine quand elle posa sa main sur la bosse que formait maintenant son pantalon, souriant à la réaction de son corps, elle se défit ensuite de ses lèvres pour aller marquer la peau de son cou, sentir son pouls vibrer sous ses lèvres s'accélérer toujours plus au rythme de l'excitation qui naissait en lui.. Elle soupira de plaisir et admira la petite marque violacée qu'elle venait de laisser avant d'y déposer un baiser.

« On ferait peut-être mieux de reprendre ça dans la chambre. » Dit-elle une fois qu'elle eu rassemblé assez de concentration pour que sa pensée s'éclaire et qu'elle puisse enfin prononcé une phrase porteuse de sens.

« Mmmh.. » gémit-il en descendant lentement et sensuellement sa bretelle. Elle laissa s'échapper un rire et repoussa sa main.

« La chambre Monsieur Castle. » Répéta-t-elle en arquant un sourcil ?

« Puisque tu insistes. »

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de froncer les sourcils en voyant son air joueur et fier de lui qu'elle se sentit soulevée dans les airs, après avoir laissé un cri plus qu'aigu qu'elle n'aurait jamais su reconnaître comme sien si on le lui avait demandé, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et de là position dans laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement : dans ses bras, en mode mariée.

« Castle ! Pose-moi par terre tout de suite. » Essaya-t-elle d'exiger, mais le rire cristallin s'échappant des barrières de ses lèvres la trahissait et il ne la lâcha pas, bien au contraire il raffermit son emprise sur elle.

Quand il poussa la porte de la chambre, il s'arrêta net, faillit la faire tomber sur place, elle avait allumé des bougies et disposé des pétales de roses, une musique sensuelle comblait le silence créant une ambiance à la fois romantique et érotique.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et il revint sur Terre et la déposa doucement sur le lit et repris sa tâche, retrouvant la fermeture éclaire de la robe de la jeune femme.

« Eh bien, j'ai failli attendre. » Soupira-t-elle alors qu'il continuer à la déshabiller.

« Tu es magnifique... » répondit-il contre sa peau. « Je crois que tu veux ma mort ce soir... »

« Ce serait beaucoup moins drôle, hors de question que tu me laisses insatisfaite. »

Il ricana contre sa peau.

« Je ne suis plus que ça pour toi, un jouet sexuel. » Commenta-t-il d'un ton dramatique digne de la grande Martha Rodgers.

Elle soupira alors qu'il passait une langue experte sur son sein, tendu de désir, jouant avec l'autre du bout des doigts, la fixant alors qu'il pouvait commencer à voir ce nuage masquer son regard, signalant qu'elle commençait à se perdre dans le moment qui n'était qu'allégresse et désir, amour et tendresse, qui était eux tout simplement.

Doucement, il commença à poursuivre son chemin laissant une trace de baisers mouillés le long de son abdomen prenant le temps de jouer avec son nombril avant de passer à ses cuisses y laissant une marque opaque, contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau.

« Castle... »

Il sourit et remonta de nouveau le chemin vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses, ses jambes s'ouvrant de nouveau pour lui, cependant, quand il arriva assez prêt de sa féminité, elle le stoppa net, le repoussant en posant ses pieds sur ses épaules et poussant. Il la regarda presplexe avant qu'elle ne s'explique.

« J'ai besoin de toi. » dit-elle en rougissant, enfin, ce qu'elle pouvait encore rougir par-dessus la teinte déjà bien rosée de son visage du à la lave qui pulsait dans ses veines. Il revint à hauteur de son cou pour y déposer milles petits baisers la faisant arquer le bassin à la recherche de cette source friction libératrice que son corps désirait plus que tout.

Tout en continuant de suçoter la peau de son cou, il fit délicatement glisser ses doigts entre ses jambes, vérifiant qu'elle était prête à le recevoir et attisant un peu plus le feu qui prenait déjà place dans son bas ventre. Il ne retira ses doigts que quand il sentit ses muscles intérieurs commencer à se resserrer sur eux, comme pour le tenir prisonnier de son corps. Elle gémit de mécontentement à la sensation désagréable de la perte de contact, mais sa plainte tourna vite au plaisir quand elle le sentir entrer en elle d'un seul coup lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à son intrusion avant de commencer à se mouvoir en elle tout d'abord doucement, mais très vite elle prit les commandes de leurs étreinte, accélérant le rythme en le fixant droit dans le yeux, les divers bruits s'échappant d'eux se transformant en cris de plaisir alors qu'ils se sentaient tous les deux tomber ensemble dans se tourbillon de sensations indescriptible.

« CASTLE! » hurla-t-elle en se laissant aller, le sentant venir en elle dans une vague de chaleur la faisant quitter ce monde une fois de plus dans un nouveau cris presque animal, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de son amant y laissant une marque qui serait probablement douloureuse par la suite.

« Wow. » Dirent-ils avec une synchronisation parfaite.

« C'était... » commença-t-il

« Plus que ça ! » répondit-elle

« Et Kate ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, nichée dans sa nuque... Qui aurait crut que Kate Beckett était du genre à aimer les câlins, certainement pas lui en tout cas, et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

« Mmmmh ? »

« Sens-toi libre de remettre ce magnifique ensemble dès que tu veux. »

Il la sentit sourire contre sa peau avant qu'ils ne s'endorment tous les deux.

**Bonjour, je suis la voix de la petite boîte à review, je suis gentille et je ne mange personne, n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot...? *papillonne encore***


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello tout le monde ! **

**Et je commence par vous dire que je suis so sorry d'avoir fait une faute dans le chapitre précédant en commençant par parler d'une nuisette rouge, puis d'une bleue, c'est juste que Stana est tellement belle que je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur la couleur. Pour le curieux, j'avais bel et bien prit bleu nuit au final. Efin bref. **

**Merci à tous de lire et commenter cette fiction, et un très grand merci à Madoka_ayu qui relit tous mes chapitres et à Pandora60 qui s'est proposée pour corriger la fin de façon à ce que vous puissiez l'avoir sans attendre :P Vous pouvez la remercier ! :P **

**Plus que deux chapitres et un épilogue, je dois vous dire que ça m'a fait tout drôle de poser de dernier point. :') (Oui je suis une grande sentimentale de la vie... xD ) **

Chapitre 15:

Si Castle fut d'abord gêné par sa trouvaille, il sentit très vite la colère l'envahir, plus que de la simple colère, il se sentait blessé. Après avoir passé tant de temps à ses côtés, enquête après enquête, après avoir lié une amitié et même plus, après une liaison tumultueuse, elle le voyait encore comme ça ? Comme un playboy qui attendait la première occasion pour lui sauter dessus?!

Et elle? Il ne l'avait jamais imaginé comme ça ! Juste parce qu'ils étaient obligés de rester ensemble pendant une semaine, elle croyait qu'ils allaient coucher ensemble et repartir chemins séparés comme si de rien n'était ! Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait dans un sens, certes il n'avait pas cédé à son désir pour elle, mais il lui avait quand même montré à plusieurs reprises ce qu'il voulait ! Lui qui s'était juré en partant de rester aussi froid et distant que possible, bon boulot Castle, sur le coup tu as assuré !

Il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et se retourna pour lui faire face, la boîte de préservatifs à la main, attendant des explications. Ce fut avec un grand choc que ses yeux se posèrent sur une Kate Beckett en guêpière bleue... **La **guêpière bleue. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il lui avait dit non quelques minutes plus tôt et elle revenait à la charge en petite tenue pensant qu'il allait simplement céder ! C'était incroyable !

Kate sentit ses joues s'empourprer quand elle revint à elle alors que tout son corps criait pour l'attention de l'écrivain juste de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle devait reprendre le contrôle sur ses instincts primitifs ou elle finirait par le violer sauvagement. Elle ne pu empêcher un sourire de s'étendre sur ses lèvres à cette pensée et alluma le robinet d'eau froide avant de se rincer le visage essayant de calmer ses ardeurs. Elle prit un profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

Elle aperçut aussitôt la colère dans ses beaux yeux bleus quand il se retourna, colère qui passa pour une demi-seconde à un regard plein de désir et d'envie avant de repasser à une colère si intense qu'elle en frôlait la haine. Elle se sentit aussitôt déstabiliser et baissa les yeux, apercevant alors la petite boîte rectangulaire qu'il tenait dans la main.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe là ? » demanda-t-il avec une voix froide et contrariée.

« Je... Je... » commença-t-elle confuse, elle ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait, si elle s'attendait à lui extirper une petite réaction avec la guêpière, ce n'était certainement pas celle-là ! « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« DE QUOI EST-CE QUE JE PARLE? » S'emporta-t-il en commençant à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. « D'abord, je trouve ça par terre ! » cracha-t-il en lui montrant la boîte de préservatifs avant de la jeter violemment sur le lit, « ensuite tu arrives dans cette tenue juste après que je t'ai dis non ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi enfin ?! »

Elle encaissa les mots un à un en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Castle... Je t'assure que je peux tout expliquer... » commença-t-elle avant qu'il ne la coupe.

« Ça oui, j'espère bien, et il vaut mieux que tu en aies une bonne d'explication ! »

Elle sentit la colère monter en elle et essaya de la gérer tant bien que mal, il ne fallait pas qu'elle explose pour des bêtises pareilles, leur relation déjà bien fragile en pâtirait et ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle était déjà sur les nerfs avec cette mission sous couverture, la charge émotionnelle de ces derniers jours et le manque de sommeil, il ne valait mieux pas pour eux deux qu'il pousse le bouchon trop loin.

« Je vois ! » dit-il en voyant qu'elle était restée silencieuse « Je ne t'avais pensée comme ça Beckett, ce qui me dégoûte le plus c'est que j'ai cru que tu étais différente. » Continua-t-il amer et à cette dernière note elle ne put se contenir d'avantage.

« Tu ne me laisses même pas le temps de... » commença-t-elle en hurlant avant d'inspirer pour calmer sa colère. « Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. »

« Non, vas-y je t'écoute, dis-moi pourquoi tu as jugé bon de venir te pavaner dans cette tenue en pensant que j'allais juste assouvir les envies de madame, je t'en pris, je meurs d'envie de savoir. »

Il était blessant, peut-être pas intentionnellement, mais il lui faisait mal, elle avait l'impression de revivre leur rupture une nouvelle fois, comme si elle ne l'avait pas assez souvent fait en la repassant en boucle dans son esprit, comme le malade qui regarderait la lame trancher sa peau, satisfait d'être puni pour ce qu'il avait fait. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant les larmes y monter, hors de question qu'elle laisse tomber ne serait-ce qu'une seule larme devant lui. Elle avait eu tord, tord de penser que les choses pouvaient un jour s'arranger, ce qu'elle avait brisé, elle ne le retrouverait jamais. Ce ne serait jamais comme avant, et elle ne voulait pas de ça, elle ne voulait pas d'une pâle image de ce qu'elle avait par le passé détenu et qui lui échappé maintenant tel une poignée sable entre ses doigts.

Elle releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi. » Dit-elle en quittant son regard, enfilant le peignoir que mettait le centre à disposition, se sentant soudainement nue sous ses yeux. Elle se dirigea vers les marches et s'arrêta en plein milieu, se retournant, lui faisant de nouveau face. « J'aimerais qu'on oublie tout ce qu'il s'est passé, d'accord ? C'était visiblement une erreur, dès que cette enquête sera terminée, tout redeviendra comme c'était avant. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et continua à descendre, arrivée dans le salon, elle s'assit sur le canapé et ramena ses genoux à sa poitrine comme elle l'avait si souvent fait après la mort de sa mère, cherchant du réconfort en elle même.

Ses mots eurent l'effet d'un poignard venant violemment se planter dans sa poitrine, ou, si on voulait être plus précis, c'était plutôt celui du sel qu'on jetterait sur la blessure encore fraîche de leur rupture. Il aurait dû s'écouter, jamais, grand Dieu, jamais il n'aurait dû laisser tomber ses gardes, lui ouvrir de nouveau son cœur. Il savait que ça se terminerait comme ça, qu'elle finirait encore par lui faire encore plus mal, mais il avait fallu qu'il se laisse émouvoir, qu'il se laisse espérer l'insespérable. Encore une fois, il avait était trop bête et encore une fois, il en subissait les conséquences.

Une larme coula sur sa joue et sans un mot, il éteignit les lumières et se coucha avant de balancer la boîte de préservatifs contre un mur en la sentant contre sa cuisse.

Encore une. Encore une qui la menaçait. Comment osait-elle faire cela alors qu'elle venait à peine d'arriver ! En quelques jours elle s'était attiré les bonnes grâces de tout le monde, même du maître ! C'était un comble, le maître portant si difficile la trouvait à goût ! Mais s'il n'y avait que le maître, mais non ! Ils étaient tous à ses pieds... **Son **homme aussi ! Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? N'avait-il pas retenu la leçon ! Et elle ! Elle elle se pavanait devant tous les hommes qui passaient comme une vraie dinde ! Elle avait marché sur ses plates-bandes et allait maintenant devoir en payer le prix, et le prix fort. Le même prix qu'avait payé Amanda. Elle n'avait pas voulu sa mort au départ, elle avait juste voulu la punir, lui faire peur. Même elle l'avait énerver, elle n'avait pas arrêté de parler de crier, et avant qu'elle ne puisse réaliser de qu'elle faisait, elle sentait son sang chaud couler le long de ses mains.

Elle se rappela ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là, ce sentiment étrange de puissance et d'euphorie, un sourire froid se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle tenta d'imaginer la sensation que lui procurerait le sang de cette Kate tachant ses mains, la puissance qui l'emportera quand elle regardera ses yeux suppliants alors qu'elle retirerait le couteau d'un coup sec, la laissant se vider de son sang, regarder la peur l'envahir et la vie quitter son corps. Cette nuit était la grande nuit, elle aller tuer cette femme.

Le maître ne lui en voudrait pas, il l'aiderait comme il l'avait aidé pour Amanda, elle le paierait sûrement de quelques coups de fouet, mais ça en valait bien la peine.

Il lui avait demander de l'éloigner, ce soir, de l'isoler, et c'est ce qu'elle comptait faire, seulement, elle comptait prendre de l'avance, de cette façon, les hommes du maître ne seront pas encore là quand elle serait dans la forêt, seule avec elle, non, et elle en profiterait pour sortir le couteau qui reposait dans son petit sac à main et la tuerait sans aucune pitié, alors elle allait enfin comprendre, ils allaient tous comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec elle !

Kate n'avait pas pu retenir les larmes beaucoup plus longtemps, elle les laissait couler silencieusement pour ne pas en avertir l'écrivain dans la pièce au-dessus de sa tête, les laissant tomber mollement les unes après les autres, roulant sur ses joues rougies pour venir s'écraser contre le tissu léger du peignoir blanc, y laissant une tache translucide. Elle ne faisait maintenant plus rien pour les retenir, ne cessant de repenser à ce qu'elle avait perdu ce soir-là, juste parce qu'elle avait trop poussée, **elle** avait été trop exigeante... Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, 4 ans. Il l'avait attendue pendant quatre longues années et dès qu'il montrait un peu d'incertitude face à leur relation, au lieu de se montrer aussi patiente que lui, elle avait tout gâché.

Elle n'avait jamais était douée dans le domaine amoureux, et c'est par peur de cela qu'elle ne voulait pas se lancer avec Castle. Elle savait que si elle foirait, ce n'était pas qu'une relation manquée de plus à ajouter sur la longue liste de Kate Beckett, non, elle pouvait perdre cette fois bien plus qu'un bon amant, elle pouvait perdre son meilleur ami, son confident... Sa chance au « seul et unique » qu'elle désirait tant. Son seul et unique tu veux dire ?

Comment pouvait-on lui reprocher d'avoir hésité quand tant de paramètres étaient à prendre en compte ? Si elle foirait, elle loupait peut-être la chance sa vie. Et elle avait foiré. Encore. Et elle avait tout perdu. Rien ne pouvait la consoler maintenant, si elle avait pu rejeter la faute sur Josh lors de sa rupture avec le médecin, parce qu'il n'était jamais là, parce qu'il ne faisait pas assez attention à elle et ne la connaissait pas assez, et si elle était tout à fait honnête avec elle même, parce qu'il n'était pas Castle, elle ne pouvait pas le faire dans ce cas. Même en voulant faire preuve de mauvaise foi, elle n'avait derrière quoi elle pouvait se cacher, elle avait tout gâché toute seule, rien ne l'y avait poussée, c'était sa faute à elle. Pas à lui. Il avait été gentil, attentionné et tendre jour après jour, il avait, à certaines occasion pu se montrer un peu négligeant c'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas une excuse. Elle aurait pu réagir autrement, mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle force sa route et qu'elle fiche tout en l'air, comme elle le faisait si bien.

Elle devait se calmer, elle devait s'endormir, arrêter de penser, avant que les sanglots ne redoublent d'intensité et qu'elle ne puisse plus retenir les soubresauts qui la menaçaient déjà.

Elle s'allongea sur le canapé et ferma les yeux, repensant à des moments heureux comme elle le faisait tous les soirs depuis qu'il était parti, elle essaya d'imaginer la sensation de ses bras autour d'elle, de son corps collé au sien. Elle prit l'oreiller et se cala contre lui, posant un main dessus comme elle aurait posé une main sur le torse de son homme quelque mois auparavant, traçant des lignes imaginaires, écrivant mille mots d'amours éphémères sur sa peau. Enfin les larmes cessèrent alors que le bruit de la pluie battante et de l'orage résonnaient dans la pièce, lui rappelant cette première nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble.

_2 ans plus tôt :_

Quand elle revint enfin à elle, reprenant possession de tous ses sens, elle sentit les lèvres de l'écrivain chatouiller sa peau, marquant les contours de chacune des marques que Maddox y avait laissées . Il s'appliquait avec tendresse et dévouement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Kate ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Je te l'ai dit, il s'est enfui, mais je n'en ai plus rien à faire maintenant. » Répondit-elle en passant lentement une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux ébouriffés comme elle avait souvent rêvé de le faire.

Il laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement à sa réponse.

« Kate... J'ai besoin de savoir... »

Elle comprenait, vraiment, comprenait sa curiosité, son besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'était exactement passé, ce qu'il l'avait poussée à venir ici ce soir, ce qui avait finalement déclenché la réaction qu'il attendait depuis quatre ans. Elle lui devait ces explications, c'était juste encore difficile, trop proche, et elle savait qu'il allait lui demander, elle avait juste espéré avoir plus de temps.

« J'ai suivi une piste seule avec Espo pour que Gates ne me retire pas le cas, Ryan était contre, mais on ne l'a pas écouté, on y est allé quand même... Maddox... » commença elle alors que sa voix se mit à trembler, le raconter rendait la chose plus réelle, elle avait failli mourir sans pouvoir avoir droit au bonheur, sans avoir eu le temps de dire à Castle ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.

Il sentit son malaise resserra son étreinte avant de l'embrasser doucement comme pour lui donner du courage, ou la rassurer.

« Tu es en sécurité maintenant Kate. » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle soupira et reprit son récit. « Maddox était là-bas, il a assommé Esposito et a essayé de s'enfuir, je l'ai pourchassé jusque sur le toit de l'immeuble et on a commençé à se battre, mais il était surentraîné et... il a fini par me jeter par dessus le toit, je me suis rattrapée à la bordure et il s'est enfui. » Elle vit l'horreur se dessinait peu à peu dans le regard de Castle. « Je pensais que j'allais mourir là, de cette façon, et je ne pensais qu'à toi. Je pensais vivre ma dernière minute et mon seul regret n'était pas de ne pas avoir rendu justice à ma mère, c'était de t'avoir traité de la sorte... »

Castle se nicha dans sa nuque, humant son odeur rassurante comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien là, en vie, que ce n'était pas un rêve, qu'elle n'était pas gisante sur les pavés d'une rue miteuse parce qu'il l'avait laissé tomber, parce qu'il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, il avait brisé le « toujours » qu'il lui avait promis...

« Quand Ryan est arrivé et m'a appelé, c'est ta voix que j'ai entendue, c'est ce qui m'a fait tenir assez longtemps pour qu'il me rattrape » continua-t-elle le regard dans le vide, revivant la scène, « quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas là, j'ai senti mon cœur tomber littéralement dans le fond de mon estomac, pour la première fois depuis le début de notre partenariat, tu n'étais pas là et... »

« Kate je suis tellement désolé... » la coupa-t-il ne pouvant retenir ses excuses plus longtemps. Enfin, son regard quitta le point abstrait sur lequel il était concentré pour rencontrer ses yeux et ils brillaient toujours de la même lueur qu'il se surprenait à espérer être de l'amour.

« Chh... Ca n'a pas de sens Castle, tu n'as rien fait de mal » alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour protester, elle lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. « Laisse moi finir tu veux ? »

Il sourit et elle reprit.

« J'ai cru que je t'avais vraiment perdu, que j'avais été trop loin et que tu en avais vraiment fini avec moi, avec nous. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il était trop tard... On est retournés au poste, Esposito à été suspendu et j'ai donné ma démission... »

« Tu quoi ?! » S'exclama t-il avec stupeur.

« J'ai donné ma démission » répéta-t-elle sans plus d'émotion que cela dans la voix, « mais ça n'a pas d'importance Castle, pour l'instant tout ce qui importe c'est nous. »

Elle posa un affectueux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre.

« J'avais besoin de réfléchir, alors je suis allée au parc m'asseoir sur les balançoires » dit-elle avec un sourire absent.

« PAR CE TEMPS ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es arrivée trempée. » Commenta-t-il en ricanant.

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus quand elle rencontra son regard.

« J'ai failli laisser tomber, ne pas venir, j'avais peur de me ridiculiser, qu'il soit trop tard. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

« Royce. » Répondit-elle doucement et elle le vit aussitôt froncer les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. « Dans la lettre qu'il m'avait laissée, il fait allusion à toi, il me dit que la dernière chose que je veux, c'est de regarder en arrière et de me dire si seulement... Alors je t'ai appelé alors que j'étais déjà en train d'entrer dans l'immeuble » dit-elle avec un petit rire. « et comme tu n'as pas répondu, je suis montée. »

« Je suis content que tu l'aies fait. » Dit-il en l'embrassant.

« Moi aussi. » Répondit-elle, lui rendant son baiser avec ardeur.

Il n'arrivait pas à combler son envie d'elle, son besoin de la toucher, de la sentir, de la regarder il avait la sensation d'en vouloir toujours plus, de ne jamais en avoir assez d'elle. Il l'attira à lui de nouveau, sentant mini Rick refaire son apparition et il devait avouer ne pas être peu fier, il lui fallait d'habitude plus de temps pour récupérer, surtout après une session d'amour aussi intense, mais c'était l'effet qu'avait Kate Beckett sur lui. Elle aura sa mort sur la conscience, mais quelle façon de partir !

Il détacha ses lèvres de celles de sa muse un instant.

« Merci. »

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

« De m'avoir dit tout ça, d'être venue, de ne pas avoir abandonné... Merci. »

Elle luit sourit et attrapa ses lèvres entre les siennes.

« Toujours. » Murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche.

« Toujours. » Répondit-il en reprenant ses caresses de plus en plus osées, la laissant haletante.

Elle se sentit soulagée au simple mot de son amant, certes il lui avait prouvé de façon très physique qu'il l'aimait encore, mais Rick était un homme de lettres, et à ses yeux, rien n'avait plus de valeur que ce simple mot, banale pour tant de personnes.

_Présent :_

Un bruit sourd sortit Kate du sommeil dans lequel elle venait de plonger, elle se rendit compte que c'était le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Elle réussit enfin à sortir de l'état comateux dans lequel elle se trouvait et se leva pour aller répondre au moment ou elle entendit Castle faire de même.

« J'y vais. » Dit-elle à son intention avant de se diriger vers la porte pour voir qui pouvait bien les déranger à une heure pareille...

**Alors, alors, qui, d'après vous se trouve derrière la porte ? :P **

**Bon sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir à tous ! **

**Je commence par me fondre en excuses pour l'heure à laquelle je poste, je voulais poster hier en sachant qu'ajourd'hui ce serait plus que chaud mais poisson rouge que je suis, j'ai oublié. Enfin bref, voilà la suite accompagnée de milles excuses. **

**Merci à tous !**

Chapitre 16

« Docteur Kayne ?! » demanda Kate sans comprendre l'air affolé qu'affichait la sexologue.

« Kate... J'ai besoin de votre aide ! C'est Jennifer ! Personne ne la trouve plus nulle part ! On l'a cherché partout et rien, tous les autres sont en bas en train de chercher et avec ce qui est arrivé à Amanda... »

« Je vais chercher Rick et on arrive. » Elle se retourna, mais l'écrivain avait déjà dévalé les marches, entendant sûrement ce qu'il se disait depuis l'étage.

« Non ! Je pense qu'il serait préférable que Richard reste là... Avec tout ce que se passe, Mark est un peu sur les nerfs et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit à leur dernière séance, il semblait y avoir quelques tensions entre eux deux, je ne voudrais pas- »

« Très bien, Rick reste ici, je t'appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau. »

Et sur cette phrase elle sortit de la chambre, laissant Castle seul dans le silence.

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda Kate méfiante en passant la porte du centre pour apercevoir un calme plat.

« Ils sont partis dans la forêt, elle ne peut être que là, elle n'a pas pu quitter le centre sans prévenir et aucune trace d'une quelconque demande de résiliation à l'adhésion... »

« Bien » déclara Kate « Allons-y ! Nous n'avons pas une seconde à perdre ! » Sur ces mots, la jeune lieutenant de police se mit à courir en direction des bois, ne se rendant pas compte du piège dans lequel elle courait et qui se refermait avidement sur elle.

« Je ne les vois nulle part... » Commenta Kate alors qu'elles étaient déjà bien avancées dans la forêt, n'entendant pas de réponse de la part de son interlocutrice, elle se retourna pour lui faire face au moment même où elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher dans l'autre sens. « Ah, ça doit être eux ! »

La jeune médecin qui avait déjà une main sur le couteau dissimulé dans son sac lâcha prise, pestant contre ces abrutis de gorilles qui étaient en avance. Elle avait pourtant tout calculé ! Elle aurait du avoir largement le temps de la tuer avant qu'il n'arrive, elle aurait pu dire qu'elle s'était rendu compte de la supercherie, et qu'elle avait essayé de se débattre et de fuir, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas la laisser partir alors qu'elle détenait des informations sur la vraie nature de centre et surtout de maître, mais ces crétins étaient en avance, et son plan entier, ruiné !

Elle serra les dents et les regarda arriver en silence, observant l'incompréhension sur le visage de Kate, puis la peur quand elle avisa les quatre gardes du corps s'approcher d'elle. Finalement, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle espérait, elle allait peut-être plus apprécier cela que ce qu'elle pensait. Après tout, en tant que médecin spécialisée en sexologie, elle avait beaucoup étudié le comportement humain et spécialement le langage corporel, elle était capable de déceler la moindre once de peur sur le visage du plus froid personnage, et c'est quelque chose qu'elle aimait. Regarder la peur envahir et noyer les yeux de sa victime. Elle sourit froidement, ressentant cette même excitation, cette même puissance que quelques semaines auparavant, alors qu'elle abandonné le corps sans vie d'Amanda Green.

Elle pouvait physiquement ressentir la peur de Kate, la plupart des gens pensaient les psychopathes incapables de compassion, mais bien au contraire, elle ressentait la peur de ses victimes, l'adrénaline montant, son cœur accélérant en synchrone avec celui de la personne en face d'elle. Oh oui, elle était capable d'empathie, c'était même la seule façon qu'elle avait trouvé de ressentir quelque chose d'autre que le vide permanent qu'était sa vie.

Elle regarda en silence ces quatre malabars maîtriser la jeune femme facilement, l'assommant d'un coup bien placé derrière la tête quand elle tenta de se défendre avant de la porter pour l'emmener à la maison principale.

« Le maître veut te voir Dalia. » Déclara l'un de ces hommes en noir avant de rejoindre ses collègues quelques mètres plus loin, elle emboîta le pas, ravie de pouvoir assister un peu plus longtemps à la souffrance de cette femme. Elle n'avait gagné que cela à vouloir trop s'approcher de Mark.

« Maître, vous vouliez me voir ? » demanda-t-elle en pénétrant dans le bureau de son père.

« Dalia ! Ma chérie ! » Dit-il en dirigeant vers elle. « Tu as fais du bon travail d'après ce que j'ai vu », dit-il en tapotant l'écran de surveillance qui donnait sur la chambre de Kate et Richard.

« J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. » Dit-elle contente d'entendre une telle fierté dans la voix de son paternel.

« Tu étais un peu en avance cela dit. » Ajouta-t-il en arquant un sourcil contrarié.

« C'est possible, j'avais peur d'être en retard et de vous décevoir maître. » Mentit-elle.

« Je le conçois... » Commença-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « Alors... Elle est là ? » Continua-t-il enfin.

« Oui maître. »

Il sourit et elle sentit la colère monter en elle, son père avait toujours un faible pour les belles femmes, les jolies petites brunes, mais bien sûr, c'était sa seule occupation, il ne faisait que rarement attention à elle, la méprisant sans cesse.

Kate se réveilla au son distant et étouffé d'une conversation, elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux en vain, se rendant compte qu'elle pouvait douloureusement entendre le son du sang battre dans ses tempes résonnait, lui donnant une mauvaise impression de lendemain de cuite. Ses idées comme ses souvenirs étaient flous, mais pas comme ils pouvaient l'être après une soirée avec Lanie, non, c'était différent.

Où était-elle ? Quel jour de quel mois ? Pourquoi avait-elle si mal à l'arrière de la tête ? Tant de question qui se croisait dans son esprit sans trouver de réponses, la laissant complètement impuissante face à cette situation.

Elle devait se reprendre, elle devait réfléchir, ce n'était pas si compliqué, il fallait juste faire abstraction de son mal de tête, quel était son dernier souvenir ? Un gémissement qui résonna longtemps dans sa tête échappa à la barrière de ses lèvres alors que l'effort qu'elle demandait à son esprit semblait être de trop.

« Mademoiselle Jones, c'est un plaisir de voir que vous êtes de nouveau parmi nous. » Délacera une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue, mais sur laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à remettre un visage.

Elle fit une nouvelle tentative pour soulever ses paupières qui retombèrent presque aussitôt, comme trop lourde à supporter alors que son mal de tête redoubler. Elle se sentait repartir dans les méandres de l'inconscience et s'obligea à rouvrir difficilement les yeux pour faire face à ce mystérieux inconnu.

Enfin, ses yeux s'ouvrir pour de bon et elle constata qu'elle était menottée et ligotée contre un mur. Cela ne laissait rien de bon à présager, elle devait sûrement travailler sur un cas... _Concentre-toi Kate, quel cas ?! _Green. Alison Green. Le centre. Castle. Le docteur Kayne. Tout lui revenait peu à peu à l'esprit et elle reconnut l'homme qui se tenait devant elle comme étant le directeur des lieux.

« Monsieur Marshall ? » demanda-t-elle encore un peu perdue

« Kate... Kate... Kate... Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Nick, ma belle. » Lui répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier qui la fit frissonner dégoût.

_Chic ! _Pensa-t-elle, _j'ai vraiment le bol pour tomber sur des types bien moi !_

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement plus hargneuse

Il sourit de nouveau.

« Vous me plaisez Kate, je crois que ce n'est pas passé inaperçu. »

« Je suis une femme mariée ! » dit-elle restant dans son personnage, ici et maintenant, le moindre faux pas pourrait lui coûter la vie, réalisa-t-elle avec tristesse et regret... Castle... Pourvu qu'il parte rapidement à sa recherche...

« Fiancée. Et je n'en ai cure, je vous veux, et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers deux femmes, celle qui donnait les cours de yoga et qu'elle se rappelait être sa femme et Jen. Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête.

« Jen ?! »

Nick Marshall observa la réaction de son nouvel objet de convoitise et décida de lui laisser un peu de temps pour accepter ce qui était en train de se passer, un jour, elle le remercierait, après tout, toutes les femmes n'étaient pas assez bien pour qu'il pose les yeux sur elles, certaines jeunes lady de ce club tueraient pour être à sa place.

« Jennifer, chérie, explique donc la situation à notre nouvelle amie. » Dit-il en prenant sa femme par la main avant de sortir faisant signe aux deux gorilles de s'écarter pour les laisser passer. « Je reviendrais vite te voir mon ange. » Déclara-t-il à l'intention de Kate qui ne leva pas les yeux au ciel pour la simple et bonne raison que ça lui ferait trop mal avec ce mal de tête.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda-t-elle une fois que Marshall eut enfin quitté son champ de vision.

« Tu as tapé dans l'œil du maître. » Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » cracha-t-elle, plongée dans un brouillard d'incompréhension.

« Je pense que tu as très vite remarqué que ce club n'était pas comme les autres, on y entre, mais on en sort que les deux pieds devant... » Kate observa avec attention la réaction faciale de Jennifer, elle souffrait de cette situation, elle n'était visiblement pas plus heureuse qu'elle de se trouvait ici. « Le maître n'autorise aucune sortie, il est puissant, très puissant... Amanda... Amanda en est un très bon exemple. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, Kate, crois-moi, mais il faut que tu acceptes la décision du maître, il te veut, si tu lui tiens tête... »

« C'est lui qui a tué Amanda ? » demanda Kate soudainement très intéressée.

« Qui d'autre ? Amanda et Mike voulaient quitter le club, Amanda en a payé de sa vie... » Dit-elle tristement.

« Mais Mike... »

« J'ai été surprise quand vous avez dit avoir parlé à Mike, apprendre qu'il était encore vivant, qu'il avait réussi à sortir d'ici fut pour moi une lueur d'espoir, mais le maître est plus malin que ça. Il y a, je crois, bien, une seule chose qui soit pire que la mort... »

Kate la regarda avec une question dans les yeux.

« Se savoir responsable de la mort de la personne qu'on aime. C'est Mike qui voulait partir, il le disait à tout le monde, Amanda n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter que c'était une mauvaise idée, qu'il fallait qu'il arrête d'en parler avant que ça n'arrive aux oreilles du maître et qu'ils aient des ennuis. Il avait enfin réussi à la convaincre, ils avaient tout prévu, ils devaient partir de nuit, la seule chose qu'on savait le lendemain, c'est que le maître nous annoncé la mort du couple. »

Tout prenait maintenant un sens dans l'esprit de Kate, les faux sourires autour d'elle, ces gens tous aussi étranges les uns que les autres, cet endroit était une vraie secte, pire que cela même.

« Je refuse de rester là, il est hors de question que j'ai quoi que ce soit à voir avec cet homme ! » cracha Kate en murmurant comme le faisait Jennifer depuis le début de leur conversation.

« Tu n'as pas le choix, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, c'est Rick qui prendra, il est actuellement sous surveillance, deux des gardes du corps du maître sont au pied de votre chambre... »

La peur commença à la submerger, si elle pouvait contrôler ses faits et gestes parce qu'elle était au courant de la situation, elle se doutait bien que Castle qui en ignorait tout allait finir par courir à sa recherche, à exiger des réponses qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas.

« Un de ces hommes doit aller le voir plus tard dans la soirée, pour lui dire que tu t'es blessée pendant les recherches et que tu as été envoyée à l'hôpital du centre, dans lequel aucune visite n'est malheureusement autorisée, ça va durer une semaine. Une semaine c'est le temps que tu as pour choisir si tu acceptes ou non d'être la nouvelle femme du maître, si tu acceptes, il te laissera aller toi même voir Rick, sous surveillance bien sûr, et lui annoncer la nouvelle, lui dire que tu mets un terme à votre relation, alors il pourra quitter les lieux tranquille. Si tu refuses, il tuera Rick et te laissera enfermée ici jour et nuit... » Finit-elle d'expliquer. « Je suis sincèrement désolée Kate. »

Elle resta bouche bée, dans quel pétrin venait-elle de se mettre ?

« Mais... Toi, le docteur Kayne... Tout le monde ici... »

« La plupart des gens ici travaillent pour lui, tous savent qui il est, et l'ampleur de sa puissance, tous savent reconnaître les expressions du maître et quand il a trouvé sa nouvelle proie. Pour Daila... Le docteur Kayne » précisa-t-elle en voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage de Kate « C'est encore différent, le maître a toujours eu un faible pour les femmes et on est presque toute ici dans le même cas, celui d'une photo à rajouter au tableau de chasse du maître, mais Dalia... C'est sa fille, elle souffre énormément de cette situation et tout ce qu'elle demande c'est l'amour de son père, malheureusement cet homme n'a pas vraiment l'air de savoir ce que c'est que l'amour, il a fait d'elle son informatrice, c'est pourquoi c'est encore elle qui vous a attiré dans ce piège, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces de son père. Encore plus depuis la mort de sa mère. »

Kate se sentit soudainement prise d'une violente vague de compassion pour la pauvre jeune femme, cette histoire ne sonnait pas inconnue dans son esprit, elle lui rappelait tant la sienne... Bien sûr, le contexte n'était pas le même, son père n'était pas un gourou psychopathe, mais après la mort de sa mère, quand il s'était jeté dans l'alcool, elle avait cherché par tous les moyens à attirer son attention, à lui faire voir qu'_elle_, elle était encore là et qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Elle comprenait tout à fait le comportement de cette jeune femme, si elle n'avait pas finalement réussi à sortir son père du trou noir qu'était l'alcoolisme, elle aurait peut-être était celle qui lui aurait tendu la bouteille, qui sait ? Qui sait ce qu'une fille en mal d'amour était capable de faire pour que son père ne lui prête ne serait ce qu'une demie seconde d'attention ?

« Je vois... » Déclara-t-elle seulement au moment où elle entendait des bruits de pas se rapprocher.

Jennifer recula de plusieurs pas pour reprendre sa place initiale, ça l'étonnait qu'elle lui ai parlé si librement de la situation en ces lieux, si les gorilles à l'autre bout de la pièce ne pouvaient pas entendre, les caméras qui étaient, elle n'en doutait pas sur les lieux auraient pu elle. Elle en déduit qu'elle devait être éteinte, le contraire aurait démontré une absence de peur face à cet homme, et vu la façon dont elle lui en avait parlé, c'était loin d'être le cas.

Le maître entra de nouveau dans la pièce sombre, éclairée d'une unique ampoule ronde au-dessus de sa tête, créant comme un halo de lumière autour d'elle alors que tout le reste disparaissait de son champ de vision, comme si tout ce qui disparaissait dans l'ombre s'enfonçait dans le néant, la laissant seule avec elle même. Si elle passait trop de temps dans cette pièce, elle finirait par douter sans cesse de tout, de ce qui était réel ou non, certainement même de sa propre présence en ces lieux. Elle allait devenir complètement folle et cela se ferait très vite.

« Jen vous a tout expliqué, mon chou ? » demanda-t-il d'un air séducteur totalement effrayant. Elle hocha la tête rapidement sans dire un mot. « Bien, j'espère que vous ferez le bon choix ma jolie, ça m'embêterait de laisser un si beau visage dans l'ombre de cette pièce... » Il la regarda un instant avant de se tourner vers les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Laissons à notre invité le temps de réfléchir tranquillement à ma proposition. » il claqua des doigts et en rien de temps, ils étaient seuls. Enfin, elle imaginait qu'ils étaient seuls puisqu'elle avait entendu des bruits de pas suivi de celui sourd d'une porte lourde qui se referme.

L'homme s'approcha d'elle et instinctivement elle voulue reculer, le faisait rire puisque son dos était déjà collé au mur. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses hanche, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque, il y déposa des baisers mouillés avant de remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Le contact répugna Kate, lui rappelant que le dernier à avoir eu ce droit était Castle, elle ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point les lèvres de ce type étaient gelées et étranges et certainement pas ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle ferma les yeux avec force, essayant de sortir de son propre corps pour ne pas avoir à sentir cela.

Enfin, enfin il se défit se son emprise et quitta la pièce.

Lanie examinait le corps pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois au moins, et elle ne devait pas être très loin de la vérité, il devait y avoir quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'aider son amie ! Plus les jours passaient et plus la possibilité de trouver un indice fiable diminué, mais aussi, et surtout, plus la situation pour ses amis empirait.

Elle attrapa de nouveau la lampe à côté d'elle et commença à passer le corps de la victime au peigne fin, a la recherche d'empreinte digitale qu'elle aurait loupée, mais bien sûr, toujours rien, elle aurait dû s'en douter, quand elle était allée examiner le corps pour la première fois dans cette ruelle, elle avait tout de suite su qu'il n'y aurait aucun indice sur le corps, la plaie d'entrée avait était soigneusement nettoyé. Les seules choses qu'elle avait trouvées étaient la présence de vermifuge pour chevaux et ce fichu cheveu qui ne lui apprenaient absolument rien sur le meurtrier si ce n'est sa couleur de cheveux, qui pouvait très bien avoir changé entre temps !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là chica ? » résonna, la voix d'Esposito la faisant sursautait.

« Javier ! Non, mais ça ne va pas de me faire peur comme ça ! Y'a plus un vivant ici après 19h tu sais ? » Demanda-t-elle en reposant la lampe, déçue. « Je cherchais ce qu'Amanda pouvez bien avoir à nous dire... »

« Et ? » demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de la légiste, venant l'encercler de ses bras.

« Pas grand choses, la peau abîmée de son visage me dit qu'elle aimait se maquiller pour paraître plus jeune, mais ne prenait pas le soin d'appliquer une quelconque crème hydratante. Les fractures datant de plusieurs dizaines d'années sur ses jambes et ses bras semblent indiquait qu'elle pratiquait l'équitation étant plus jeune... Cela dit, rien de vraiment utile... »

« Attends, tu dis qu'elle pratiquait l'équitation, et on a retrouvé du vermifuge équin sur son corps et ses vêtements... Il y a peut-être un lien ! »

« Non je... » La légiste s'arrêta en pleine phrase. « SES VÊTEMENTS ! »

« Quoi ses vêtements ? » demanda son compagnon visiblement un peu perdu.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai examiné ses vêtements, j'ai juste pratiqué la première inspection du corps et j'ai dû partir parce que j'avais fini ma garde ! » déclara-t-elle comme une évidence

« Et... alors ? »

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle incrédule, « alors, j'ai vu que ses vêtements avaient été arrangés par son tueur, mais je n'ai lu aucune information là-dessus dans le rapport que m'a laissé mon interne ! »

Elle commença à s'agiter dans la morgue, cherchant visiblement quelque chose. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle sortit une boite ou été précieusement garder les vêtements que portait Amanda Green quand elle avait été retrouvée.

Lanie tira une nouvelle table vers elle et y exposa le chemisier avant de mettre la lampe bien au-dessus, révélant la présence d'une empreinte digitale quasi complète.

Castle était dans le salon en train d'attendre le retour de Kate quand son téléphone sonna, pour être tout à fait honnête, il commençait à s'inquiéter, elle était partie il y avait plus de trois heures maintenant et il n'avait aucune nouvelle. En même temps, s'ils étaient encore en train de chercher, il ne voulait pas les déranger... Et puis, peut-être était elle encore vexée par son comportement de toute à l'heure et avait-elle décidé d'aller prendre un verre avant de remonter... Mais elle aurait appelé, n'est-ce pas ? Aussi quand il entendu la sonnerie de son téléphone portable, il se jeta dessus dans prendre le temps de regarder qui appelait, pensant qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'elle à une heure pareille.

« Kate ! Où est-ce que tu es ? Vous l'avez retrouvée ? »

« Castle, c'est Lanie, de quoi tu parles ? J'ai essayé de joindre Kate, mais je tombe directement sur le répondeur. »

Castle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et il essaya de trouver une explication logique plutôt que de laisser courir son imagination d'écrivain qui lui soufflait à l'oreille les pires scénarios envisageables.

« Le docteur Kayne est venu le chercher i peu près trois heures pour lui demander de l'aide, une cliente de centre se serait perdue... »

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne et Castle interpella la légiste pour vérifier qu'elle était encore là.

« Tu peux me répéter le nom du médecin dont tu parlais qui est venu chercher Kate s'il te plait ? »

« Kayne, pourquoi ? » demanda Castle sans comprendre l'intérêt soudain de la jeune femme envers la sexologue du club.

« Je viens de trouver une empreinte sur le col de chemise d'Amanda, c'est pour ça que j'appelais... L'empreinte appartient au docteur Dalia Kayne. »

Castle sentit l'air vider ses poumons, le sol sous ses pieds se dérober et sa tête se mettre à tourner... Kate était entre les mains d'une meurtrière, et pire que cela encore, il n'avait rien fait pour la retenir d'y aller... Était-elle même encore en vie... ?

**Bon, alors, qui s'y attendait à ce que ce soit elle ? x) **

**Je dois vous dire que l'inspiration n'est pas au RDV ces temps-ci, alors n'oubliez pas la petite review parce que ça motive vraiment à écrire.:) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Alors, comme on me l'a demandé, voilà la suite une journée en avance !:P Je suis gentille hein ? x) (Ceux qui pensent oui, attendez un peu xD ) **

**Bref, bref, je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes vos reviews, mais je vous remercie quand même ! **

**Aussi, on m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais en manque d'inspiration alors que j'avais fini d'écrire cette fic, bonne question, lisez pour comprendre xD **

Chapitre 17 :

Dalia avait observé Kate à l'écart, cachée dans l'ombre, elle était partie à contrecœur quand son père avait demandé à tout le monde de quitter la pièce, mais il avait dit qu'il voulait qu'elle reste seule, ce qui lui laissait du temps pour entrer de nouveau dans la pièce plus tard et finir le travail qu'elle avait commencé, il était hors de question qu'elle s'en sorte sans payer pour ce qu'elle avait fait ! Absolument hors de question !

Elle attendrait que son père dorme pour entrer, seule avec elle, elle pourra enfin assouvir ses désirs de vengeance...

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?! » hurla Castle à Esposito qui avait maintenant repris le téléphone.

« Bro, calme-toi, tout vas bien se passer, on est en route à l'heure qu'il est- » commença l'Hispanique d'un ton qu'il voulait rassurant.

« Me calmer ?! Vous êtes en route à l'heure qu'il est ? Ça me fait une belle jambe Espo, Kate est peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il est ! » Cracha-t-il alors que son cœur battait la chamade.

« Castle- »

L'écrivain entendit quelqu'un frappait à sa porte et courut aussitôt ouvrir en s'excusant auprès d'Esposito avant de raccrocher. De l'autre côté se tenaient deux hommes habillés tout en noir à l'air sérieux.

« Monsieur Castle ? »

« C'est moi... » Répondit Rick soudainement très inquiet de ce que ces messieurs voulaient.

« Bonjour, nous sommes gardiens du Felicity Center et nous voulions vous avertir que votre fiancée mademoiselle Jones a eu un accident dans la forêt en aidant les autres dans leurs recherches, elle a été transporté à l'hôpital du centre, les médecins disent qu'il est encore trop tôt pour dire comment elle va pour le moment, ils ont réussi à la stabiliser cela dit. » Déclara le plus âgé des deux hommes.

Ils mentaient, il le savait, ça se voyait à la façon dont leurs yeux évitaient les siens en fixant un point derrière son épaule.

« Oh mon dieu ! » déclara-t-il en jouant le jeu « Où est-elle exactement, quand est-ce que je pourrais la voir ? »

« Comme vous l'a dit mon collègue » enchaîna l'autre en plantant son regard directement dans le sien, visiblement plus à l'aise avec son mensonge. « Elle est dans l'hôpital du centre où des médecins prennent soin d'elle, les visites ne sont malheureusement pas autorisées. »

« Quoi ?! » rétorqua Castle « Vous voulez dire que ma fiancée est entre la vie et la mort et que je n'ai même pas le droit de la voir ?! Je veux parler au responsable de l'hôpital ! »

« Je suis désolé monsieur Castle, cela va être impossible. »

Les deux hommes firent demi-tour sans écouter les protestations de Castle qui reprit aussitôt le téléphone, au diable la surveillance, et appela Espo pour lui racontait ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Bro écoute moi bien » commença Espo « Ca sent mauvais, je dirais même que ça pue vraiment tout ça, reste là où tu es, ne fais rien de stupide et ne te fais pas remarquer, on arrive, on va vous sortir de là, tu m'entends ? »

« Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés alors que Kate est quelque part dans cet endroit sinistre avec cette tueuse ! » s'emporta Castle

« Tu ne peux pas faire autrement, ce serait trop risqué Castle. On arrive dans 10 minutes, ne bouge pas d'où tu es, tu m'as bien comprise ? »

Castle raccrocha sans répondre et enfila un blouson avant de sortir de la chambre et de descendre à la réception où la jeune hôtesse l'accueillit tout sourire.

« Bonsoir monsieur Castle, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Bonsoir, dites, avec ma fiancée on a prévu... Enfin vous savez avec un couple d'amis et on a oublié le numéro de leur chambre, je me demandais si... » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et lui fit les yeux doux.

« Bien sûr. » Dit-elle avec un sourire « Je suis contente que vous vous soyez enfin intégré à la communauté du Felicity. D'ailleurs, si vous cherchez quelqu'un pour vous aider à pimenter un peu tout ça, appelez-moi » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

_Ce n'est pas possible ils sont tous perchés là-dedans ! _Pensa l'écrivain en levant intérieurement les yeux au ciel.

Après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulut, Castle monta les marches du bâtiment A quatre à quatre puis longea un couloir avant de s'arrêter devant la porte 26 contre laquelle il tambourina jusqu'à ce qu'une Camilla en pyjama vienne lui ouvrir la porte l'air surpris.

« Rick ?! »

« Salut ! Excuse-moi de te déranger, est-il possible de parler à Owen s'il te plait ? »

Elle resta perplexe un instant puis l'invita à entrer avant de se diriger vers ce qui devait probablement être la chambre pour aller réveiller son époux.

« Richard ? » demanda Owen aussi intriguée que sa femme quand il pénétra dans la pièce.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de te déranger à une heure pareille, j'ai besoin de toi... Tu avais l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur ce centre et sur son dirigeant... »

Le regard d'Owen devint cette fois-ci méfiant.

« Kate... Kate a été enlevée et je pense que c'est le docteur Kayne qui la retient. »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et Camilla hoqueta de surprise.

« Dalia ? Si Dalia à enlevé Kate, c'est certainement pour la livrer au maître... » Murmura Owen.

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? » demanda Castle fatigué de ne rien comprendre à la situation dans laquelle il était pourtant plongé.

Owen lui expliqua un peu plus qui était Nick Marshall, ses liens avec le docteur Kayne, et en revint à sa conclusion que Dalia avait enlevé Kate pour la livrer à son père.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre que toi. » répliqua Camilla

Owen leva les yeux au ciel.

« La revoilà avec sa minute parano ! »

« Je t'assure que tu ne l'as pas vue ce soir-là ! » se défendit la grande blonde.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Castle de nouveau à la traîne.

« Un soir il y a environs deux semaines de cela, je parlais avec Dalia, le docteur Kayne, je l'ai vu au bar et je voulais confirmer notre séance pour le lendemain, puis elle s'est mise à me parlait de Mike et d'Amanda, elle me disait qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle loupait et a finit par l'insulter de tous les noms en disant qu'elle saurait bien plus comment traiter Mike, le lendemain, le maître nous apprenez la mort d'Amanda, il faut avouer que c'est louche... »

« Oh je t'en prie ! » Commença Owen avec de grands gestes théâtraux, « Ca ne veut absolument rien dire, si tu cessais de t'abrutir en lisant des romans policiers à la mords-moi le nœud, tu saurais peut-être que ça ne prouve absolument rien ! » Continua-t-il.

Castle essaya de ne pas sourire en entendant Owen dire que lire des romans policiers était abrutissant alors quand il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux étagères de la bibliothèque il aperçut plusieurs de ses romans.

« Vous avez une idée de l'endroit où Kate pourrait être ? »

« Oh mon pauvre, on sait exactement où elle est, mais il n'y a que très peu de chances que tu arrives à entrer, ne joue pas les héros Castle ou tu risques de finir comme Amanda. » Lui conseilla l'homme en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Et laisser Kate là-bas, plutôt mourir. » Déclara-t-il fermement. « Où est-elle ? »

L'homme devant lui soupira et Camilla prit la parole.

« Dans la maison du maître. »

Il se leva et quitta la pièce après avoir remercié ses deux amis. Il avait douté d'Owen au début, mais c'était très vite rendu compte qu'il semblait en savoir plus que la plupart des gens sur ce que se passait réellement dans cet endroit et qu'il serait un allié stratégique, il se rendit compte avec soulagement que son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé.

Il dévala les marches et alla attendre que les renforts arrivent dans l'allée principale, déjà deux minutes de retard... Mais que faisaient-ils ?!

Kate commençait seulement à reprendre possession de ses moyens et évalua ses minces possibilités de s'échapper, la seule issue semblait être la porte qu'elle avait pu apercevoir en se réveillant puisqu'il ne semblait pas qu'il y est aucune fenêtre. Il faisait frais, bien trop frais pour qu'elle soit dans une des pièces de vie d'une maison, elle en conclut qu'elle se trouvait dans un sous-sol.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et la voix du docteur Kayne résonnait dans la pièce.

« Le maître demande à vous voir tous les deux dans son bureau, je surveillerais la jeune femme pendant votre absence selon ses souhaits. »

Cette déclaration fut suivie de bruit de pas puis de la porte que s'ouvrit pour se refermer, elle se concentra et écouta, ses sens à l'affût, après quelques secondes elle faillit abandonner pensant que son ouïe de portait pas assez loin, mais elle entendit finalement les pas s'éloigner puis prendre des escaliers. Elle était bel et bien dans un sous-sol.

Le docteur Kayne s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne son champ de vision, elle fut littéralement pétrifiée à la vue du sourire froid qu'il se dessinait sur son visage.

« Kate... » dit-elle en sortant le couteau de son sac sous les yeux apeurés de sa victime « Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir... »

Le téléphone de Castle sonna et il s'empressa de répondre.

« Ou est-ce que vous êtes ?! »

« On arrive bro, on entre dans le chemin qui mène au centre là. Écoute, on vient de faire quelques recherches sur Kayne et on a trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, elle était déjà dans notre base, elle faisait partie de ces tarées qui t'ont envoyé des lettres bizarres qu'on avait toutes répertoriait au début du cas Tysdale. » Commença Ryan avant que l'écrivain ne le coupe.

« Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec le fait qu'elle est enlevée Kate ? » demanda-t-il se sentant ridiculement coupable. Bien sûr, il savait que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais tout de même, s'il n'avait pas était l'écrivain qu'il est aujourd'hui peut-être Kate serait-elle en sécurité... Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un de ses fans s'en prenait à elle et il avait toujours du mal à accepter cela, chaque fois, il pensait à tout arrêter, et à chaque fois, elle lui rappelait qu'il était ridicule. Mais là elle n'était pas là, et tout était différent.

« Je pense que c'est son mobile » répondit Ryan alors que Castle sentit son estomac descendre d'un étage, la stupeur s'y installant tranquillement. « Beckett n'avait aucune raison de la soupçonner, et si elle l'avait fait, elle nous en aurait parlé, ce qui prouve que Kayne de s'est pas sentie menacée. Pas de cette façon en tout cas, d'après la profileuse, elle aurait une sorte d'obsession malsaine pour toi, elle serait sujette à des crises de délires dans lequel, à ses yeux, tu lui appartiens et donc Kate représentait une menace parce qu'elle avait accès à ce que tu lui refusais. »

« Tu veux dire que Kate est dans les mains de cette cinglée... à cause de moi ? » demanda Castle sentant une nouvelle vague de culpabilité s'écraser contre sa cage thoracique.

« Tu n'y es pour rien là-dedans Castle, cette femme est tout bonnement folle à lier. » Répondit l'Irlandais compatissant. Il connaissait bien Castle et savait déjà que son ami était en train de s'accuser depuis qu'il avait appris que Kate était en danger.

Il soupira, pas du tout convaincu quand enfin, enfin, il vit les grilles s'ouvrir et les voitures de police entrer.

« Do... Docteur Kayne... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Demanda Kate sentant la pression monter d'un cran, ça, elle ne s'y attendait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? » répéta-t-elle confuse avant que la colère ne prenne le dessus dans ses yeux bleus « QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS ?! A ton avis ?! Je te punis Kate... Tu n'avais pas le droit... » Hurla-t-elle en serrant le couteau toujours plus fort dans sa main.

Kate mourrait d'envie de demander ce qu'elle n'avait fait qu'elle n'aurait pas du faire, mais elle savait reconnaître une personne en plein délire quand elle en voyait une et avait appris à réagir face à cela à Quantico, elle devait entrer dans son jeu, marcher dans son délire pour avoir une chance d'apaiser sa colère. Elle décida alors de se taire et de baisser les yeux, l'invitant à continuer sans un mot.

« RICK CASTLE EST A MOI ! » dit-elle avec hargne, le cœur de Kate ne fit qu'un bond. Castle. C'était à propos de Castle. « Tu n'avais pas le droit de t'approcher de lui ! Mais il ne te suffit même pas, hein Kate ! » Continua-t-elle en se rapprochant posant le couteau contre sa gorge, y exerçant une légère pression « Il a fallu que tu fasses de l'œil au maître aussi ! Tu devrais pourtant savoir, tu devrais savoir qu'on ne touche pas à ce qui m'appartient ! » elle commençait à s'énerver de plus en plus, Beckett devait agir et vite si elle voulait avoir une chance de s'en sortir. Mais elle ne savait que trop bien que le moindre mot pourrait lui coûter la vie, elle l'avait appris, elle savait qu'il fallait les choisir avec précautions. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu fasses ça, hein ? » Kayne était au bord des larmes, ses yeux brillants plantés dans ceux de terrorisés de Kate « Pourquoi vous faite toutes ça ?! » Cette fois-ci elle sentit la lame du couteau trancher douloureusement sa fine peau un filet de sang descendre, suivant la ligne de son décolleté.

_Toutes_, elle avait dit 'pourquoi vous faites _toutes_ ça'. C'était elle...

« C'est vous... C'est vous qui avez tué Amanda. » Pensa-t-elle à haute voix.

_Bravo, Kate, bravo, tu as effectivement choisi les bons mots ! _Se réprimanda-t-elle en se baffant intérieurement.

« Je ne voulais pas ! » se défendit-elle écartant le couteau de sa peau ce qui eut pour effet de faire espérer la jeune lieutenante de police peut-être était-ce la bonne stratégie après tout. « Je ne voulais pas la tuer, je voulais lui parler ! Lui dire qu'elle devait me laisser Mike ! Alors je lui ai demandé de me rejoindre dans les écuries, mais elle a commencé à crier et à dire qu'elle voulait partir avec lui et... elle n'avait pas le droit d'emmener Mike ! Elle ne le méritait pas ! » finit-elle en replaçant le couteau à sa position initiale, laissant Kate de nouveau pétrifiée par la sensation du métal froid et coupant si près qu'un seul coup sec suffirait à la tuer. « Mike est parti, il s'enfuit, mais je ne ferais pas la même erreur cette fois-ci, non » dit elle en faisant de nouveau couler le sang sur la peau blanche de la jeune femme.

La panique commença à vraiment s'installer et s'enraciner au plus profond de l'être de Kate, ça y était, c'était la fin. Elle n'entendait personne arriver et ne pouvais plus rien faire. Elle allait mourir, là ici... De cette manière.

« Dalia... Dalia... Je vous en supplie... Je suis désolée, tellement désolée... » Les larmes perlèrent de ses yeux alors qu'elle sentait son dernier moment arriver. Elle vu la main de son adversaire trembler, elle hésitait, peut-être y avait-il encore une chance... Elle entendait les bruits de pas à l'étage, puis des voix :

« Police de New York »

_Oui, oui, oui... _

Elle devait gagner du temps, ils allaient la sauver, elle allait pouvoir rentrer chez elle, elle allait pouvoir revoir Castle !

Mais Kayne avait elle aussi dû entendre tout cela puisque d'un seul coup, elle appuya le couteau et le sang coula, encore et encore, arrivant sur son visage, dégoulinant sur ses mains alors alors que la jeune femme essayait en vain d'hurler de douleur.

Elle la regarda dans les yeux, tant de peur, tant de regrets... Il fallait qu'elle ferme les yeux, c'était trop, beaucoup trop... Il fallait qu'elle ferme les yeux ! Elle empoigna de nouveau l'arme la lui planta dans le ventre avant de l'y extraire.

Au moment où la porte vola en éclats suivit des hurlements « POLICE DE NEW YORK ! JETEZ VOTRE ARME » à ce moment précis, elle ferma enfin les yeux et Dalia se rendu compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Avec horreur, elle lâcha le couteau et regarda ses mains recouvertes de sang avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

« Dalia Kayne, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera retenu contre vous devant un tribunal. Vous avez le droit à un avocat, si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, il vous en sera commis un d'office... »

Castle du attendre que les autres soient entrés pour pouvoir à son tour pénétrer dans la pièce et il faillit vider de contenu de son estomac en voyant Kayne retirer le couteau de l'abdomen de Kate dans un bruit affreux qui résonna dans son esprit. Il se jeta vers Kate, la suppliant d'ouvrir les yeux, de rester la avec lui, compressant ses blessures pour que le sang reste l'intérieur de son corps, tout ça ayant un étrange goût de déjà-vu...

Elle ouvrit des yeux faibles qui plongèrent aussitôt les siens et essaya de parler, il lui dit de se taire, de ne pas se fatiguer, mais comme d'habitude, têtue comme une mule, elle ne céda pas et continua à essayer quand enfin il put comprendre le murmure à demi-mot qui s'échappait de ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime. Je suis désolée. »

Il vit des larmes s'éclater mollement contre le visage de sa belle et se rendit compte qu'elles lui appartenaient, il était en train de la perde.

« Non Kate... Chut... »

Il la vit commencer à fermer les yeux et ne put se retenir plus longtemps, si ça devait être la dernière fois qu'il lui parlait, autant qu'il soit honnête.

« Kate... Écoute-moi. Je suis désolé, pour tout ce qui s'est passé, pour notre rupture Kate je suis vraiment désolé... Je... Je t'aime tellement Kate je t'en supplie... Je t'en supplie, bats-toi. »

Six longues heures, Castle poireautait depuis six longues heures dans la salle d'attente alors que Kate était un bloc quand enfin un médecin sortit et appela son nom ainsi que celui du père de Kate.

« Bonjour, je suis le docteur Frime, je suis le médecin qui a pratiqué l'opération de mademoiselle Beckett. Lequel d'entre vous est monsieur Castle ? »

Castle leva une main timide.

« Très bien. Il y a eu des complications pendant l'opération et nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu, mais son état n'a pas cessé d'empirer, nous avons finalement réussi à la stabiliser- »

Castle et Jim laissèrent s'échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Malheureusement les dégâts étaient plus étendus que ce que nous pouvions prévoir... »

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » demande Jim Beckett des larmes dans les yeux.

« Mademoiselle Beckett est plongée dans un état de coma végétatif, d'après la gravité de son état, les chances pour qu'elle revienne à elle un jour son infime, moins de 0,1 %. »

Les deux hommes s'effondrèrent sur des chaises.

« Monsieur Castle ? » demanda l'homme au bout d'un certain temps.

« Elle vous a laissé le pouvoir de choisir s'il fallait ou non la laisser brancher, je vous laisse le temps d'y penser et d'en discuter. » Déclara le médecin. « Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolée. »

Il y eut un long silence dans la petite salle.

« Katie n'aurait sûrement pas aimé dépendre entièrement de machines » observa Jim Beckett les yeux dans le vide. « Le choix est le vôtre fiston, elle voulait surtout ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous. » Dit-il en se levant, le laissant seul à ses pensées.

Mais qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ?

**THE END**

**Voilà ! :') C'est fini ! Bon, qui me déteste ? **

**Je posterai l'épilogue... (maintenant vous allez me détester un peu plus) mercredi prochain.:) Si vous en voulez bien sur parce que sinon elle peut aussi rester agonisante ici. x) **


	18. EPILOGUE

**Nous y voilà, le tout dernier « chapitre » (parce que c'est un épilogue xD ) de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire et j'aimerais remercier chaque personne qui a pris le temps de commenter parce que ça m'a vraiment beaucoup aidé, aussi aux personnes qui ont lu tous les chapitres sans oser commenter, au cas ou ça vous ferez changer d'avis, je ne mange pas, je ne suis pas totalement saine d'esprit (mais qui l'est au fond ? XD ) Mais je n'ai jamais mangé personne et je ne me met pas en colère quand on me dit qu'on n'aime pas. ^^ Enfin bref, merci à tous parce que sans vous je n'aurais probablement jamais terminé cet écrit. **

**Un gros merci à ma Mouche à Merde qui m'a harcelée pendant tout le long pour avoir une belle scène d'excuse pleine d'émotions (c'était pas trop les émotions que tu attendais mais tu l'as eu ! XD ) , à Madoka_ayu qui a relu tous les chapitres avant que je ne les mettent en ligne pour me dire ce qui allait et ce qui n'allait pas, tu es un auteur que j'admire énormément et tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse que tu es pris le temps de tout lire et de m'aider. Et enfin, à Pandora60 qui a corrigé les derniers chapitres pour le bien être de vos jolis yeux. **

**Enfin bref, j'arrête avant de pleurer. :') (Trop tard Cheyenne, bon, ben tant pis [Ah oui ! Je suis légèrement schizophrène aussi ^^) **

EPILOGUE

Castle sorti enfin de la petite salle d'attente à son tour pour aller rejoindre ses amis et sa famille, il se devait de leur annoncer la nouvelle. Jim s'était retiré dans sa cabine et il comprenait très bien sa décision, s'il n'avait pas promis aux autres de les tenir informés, il aurait certainement fait la même chose, couru chez lui se réfugier dans la chaleur réconfortante de ses draps.

« Alors ! » cria Lanie en courant vers lui « Comment va-t-elle ? »

Castle expira lentement, les lèvres tremblantes, essayant de retenir les perles salée qui ne demandaient qu'a dévalé lamentablement ses joues.

« Elle était trop instable... Elle est dans le coma. »

Il continua d'expliquer ce que le médecin lui avait dit, à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire...

Bien sûr, il savait que Kate n'aurait pas aimé l'idée de vivre le reste de ses jours accrochée à une machine, inconsciente, impuissante dans son propre corps, mais en même temps, pouvait-il vraiment faire ce choix pour elle ? Était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle aurait voulu ? Ce n'était pas le genre de chose dont on parlait autour d'un repas...

Et lui, qu'en était-il de ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui ? Il se sentait égocentrique, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il ressentirait en disant aux médecins de la débrancher... Il l'abandonnerait, encore. Il n'était pas prêt, pas prêt à la laisser partir, à lui dire au revoir, il n'avait pas les mots.

Il ne put s'empêcher de constater l'ironie de la situation, c'était elle qui avait toujours eu du mal avec les mots, lui, c'était comme si tout couler de source, il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux un instant et les bons mots, ceux qui sonnaient justes, s'enchaîner les uns aux autres. Et pourtant il était là, tétaniser devant le corps artificiel retenu en vie de Kate perdu dans la spirale de mots qu'ils pourraient prononcer, dans toutes les façons qu'il avait de lui dire au revoir, mais ce n'était jamais la bonne, rien de semblait décrire ce qu'il ressentait pour cette femme.

Sans finalement dire quoi que se soit, il se leva, déposant un baiser sur front de sa muse, il quitta la pièce et rentra chez lui. La nuit porte conseil, ce n'était pas une décision qu'il pouvait prendre à la légère... Il avait besoin de temps.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre là Rick... Tu es en train de rompre avec moi pour cette... mais enfin ! Elle t'a déjà brisé le cœur une fois ! Tu n'en as pas eu assez ?! » la colère et la jalousie dégoulinait de ses mots.

« Sharon... Je suis vraiment désolé, c'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas était correct. Je te mens et je me mens à moi même depuis le tout début, j'ai toujours été amoureux de cette femme. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et tu mérites mieux, tu mérites de trouver quelqu'un qui t'aime pour qui tu es, et pas pour qui tu n'es pas. » Dit-il d'un ton calme et posé, lui faisant comprendre que sa décision était sans appel.

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à un demi-pas, il vit ses lèvres se pincer et ses sourcils se froncer. Il s'attendait à ce qui allait venir, mais ça n'en fut pas moins douloureux, elle le gifla, laissant la marque rougie de sa main sur sa joue. Il ne dit rien, la regarda simplement tourner les talons et partir.

Il ne lui avait pas dit ce qui s'était passé avec Kate, l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, et tout cela par sa faute, non. Sharon était vraiment une femme gentille et compatissante, et même si elle ne portait pas Beckett dans son cœur, elle aurait sûrement convaincu Rick qu'il n'y était pour rien, qu'elle était là pour lui... Elle l'aurait regardé avec ses yeux remplis de pitié.

Il ne voulait pas de ça, il ne méritait pas ça. Il méritait d'être seul. De souffrir autant qu'elle avait souffert par sa faute.

Les larmes coulèrent enfin librement sur ses joues, doucement, il se laissa glisser contre un mur et fini assis par terre, repliant ses jambes contre son torse, se faisant plus petit possible, comme si, s'il faisait cela comme il faut, il arriverait à disparaître.

Comme si la douleur pouvait disparaître...

_Trois mois plus tard. _

Le bruit du téléphone retentit dans le loft, raisonnant, encore et encore, lui rappelant à quel point il était vide. Une nouvelle fois, il l'ignora, se retournant dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, cherchant avec désespoir une odeur qui n'y était pas dans ses draps.

Il n'avait toujours pas fait son choix, il n'avait parlé à personne, il voulait juste être seul... Avoir du temps, pour penser, penser à ce qu'il pouvait faire, s'il pouvait le faire. Était-ce ce qu'elle avait ressenti à la mort de sa mère ? Ce vide qui semble vouloir nous aspirer toujours un peu plus, ces questions qui restent sans réponses, cette incompréhension... Cette colère.

Il entendit la porte du loft s'ouvrir et n'en fut pas étonné, ses amis s'étaient tour à tour relayés pour passer prendre de ses nouvelles, vérifier s'il n'avait pas fait de bêtise. Ca avait était tentant, mais chaque fois qu'il y avait pensé, il avait vu le visage de Kate apparaître. _Pense à Alexis. _Et chaque fois il avait arrêté, saisit son téléphone et composé le numéro de sa fille, sans pour autant lui parler, il voulait juste entendre sa voix, lui montrer qu'il pensait à elle.

Il se sentait affreux de la laisser tomber de la sorte, mais dans un autre sens, il avait peur d'être blessant s'il ouvrait la bouche, de dire ce qui n'était pas réparable.

Ce n'était pas Alexis. Ni Martha, ni même Lanie, Ryan ou Esposito. C'était Jim Beckett.

Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis le soir qui avait bouleversé leurs vies. Il paraissait en forme, fatiguée et triste, mais mieux que lui. Comment pouvait-il se montrer de cette façon devant cet homme ? Il avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait, certes, mais l'homme qui se tenait à quelque pas de lui avait perdu sa petite fille. La seule chose qui le retenait à la vie, et pourtant lui avait réussit à trouver un moyen de se relever.

« Il faut que vous arrêtiez cela Castle. » Résonna la voix de Jim suivi d'un grand silence. Il essayait, il essayait de parler, mais aucun son ne passait la barrière de ses lèvres. « Vous ne voulez pas parler ? Ça me va, ça rendra ma tâche plus facile. Ça fait trois mois. »

Trois mois. Trois longs mois. Quatre-vingt-onze jours. Deux milles cent quatre-vingt-douze heures. Sept millions huit cent quatre-vingt-neuf mille deux cent trente et une secondes qu'elle n'était plus là.

« Il faut que vous la débranchiez... »

Il prit une grande respiration, il savait que ce jour devait arriver, mais n'arriver pas à s'y résoudre. Il avait pendant longtemps réfléchi, se disant qu'il ne retournerait pas la voir tant qu'il ne saurait pas quoi lui dire, et maintenant, ça faisait trois mois, trois mois qu'il cherchait, trois mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, trois mois qu'il mourrait seul chez lui à petit feu. Trois mois.

« Vous l'aimiez et je le sais monsieur Castle, elle le sait, elle aussi vous aimait. » l'emploi du temps passé ne fut qu'un coup de plus dans le cœur meurtri de l'écrivain.

Le père de Kate ne savait plus quoi faire pour faire réagir l'homme qui se tenait allongé en position fœtale devant lui. Il se rappela soudainement des mots que Kate avait prononcés, ces mots qui l'avaient changé.

« Monsieur Castle écoutez moi bien, ma fille est morte, elle ne reviendra pas. Il est temps de la laisser partir maintenant, il est temps de vous laisser vivre. »

Enfin, il obtint une réaction, l'écrivain éclatât en sanglots qu'il essayait de retenir depuis l'entrée de l'autre homme dans la pièce.

« Je ne peux pas... Je ne sais pas... » Bafouilla-t-il la gorge sèche, trois mois, trois mois qu'il n'avait pas dit un mot ?

« Vous pouvez, vous vous devez ça à tous les deux. C'est fini Castle, ça fait trois mois, elle ne se réveillera pas, les statistiques le prouvent. »

Il entra dans la chambre d'hôpital doucement, comme par peur de la réveiller. Encore une fois, ironique, s'il le pouvait, il la secouerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle plonge ses beaux yeux verts dans les siens...

Il la regarda un moment, ses cheveux avaient poussaient, sa peau était plus blanche, mais c'était mieux, mieux que la pâleur livide qu'il avait vu le soir où ils l'avaient retrouvée. C'était une dernière image plus douce que celle qu'il avait. Il s'assit sur la chaise à côté d'elle et prit sa main.

« J'ai longtemps cherché ce que je pourrais te dire Kate, mais je n'y arrive pas, mon esprit à l'air de bloqué tout ce qui pourrait venir » il laissa échapper un rire nerveux alors même qu'il pleurait « tu peux être fière de toi Katherine Beckett, tu as enfin réussi à me clouer le bec. » Doucement, il remit une mèche de cheveux rebelles derrière ses oreilles. « Ton père est venu me voir ce matin... Il... Il dit que c'est mieux pour nous deux si... si je te laisse partir. » Comment était-il censé lui dire qu'il arrêtait de se battre, d'espérer pour elle ?

Un silence s'installa de nouveau dans la petite chambre, coupé par le bruit perpétuel des machines qui la maintenait en vie. Il resta là, assis et immobile pendant plusieurs heures, il mit en route une petite musique de fond, sa playlist, celle qu'elle avait créée sur son iPhone et qu'il n'avait jamais voulu supprimer, l'écoutant de temps à autre après leur rupture.

L'entrée du médecin dans la pièce le fit sursauter alors qu'il commencer à s'endormir, bercer pas la musique et le bruit rassurant des machines, qui semblaient avec chaque bip hurler : Je suis là, ne me laisse pas.

« Monsieur Castle ? Vous êtes prêt ? »

Sa question le remmena très vite sur terre, à ce pour quoi il était là. Juste... Juste une minute... Je vous en prie. »

« Bien sûr » répondit le chirurgien compréhensif avant de leur laisser un moment d'intimité.

Il prit de nouveau une grande respiration, le moment qu'il redoutait tant était arrivé.

« Je t'aime Kate... Je t'aime tellement... » Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres trop froides et immobiles et quitta la pièce les yeux embués il fit un signe au médecin qui lui adressa un hochement de tête respectueux avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Kate.

Il aurait certainement du rester à ses côtés, lui tenir la main jusqu'au dernier moment, mais il n'avait pas pu. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder mourir encore une fois, savoir que cette fois c'était vraiment finit, que plus jamais il ne verrait ses yeux, son sourire, plus jamais il ne sentirait sa peau contre la sienne, sa main dans la sienne comme elle l'était en ce moment. Non, il n'aurait jamais pu la regarder partir.

Son téléphone sonna et pour la première fois en trois mois, il répondit.

« Castle. »

« Rick ! » commença la voix essoufflée de Jim Beckett « C'est Kate ! »

Il se prépara mentalement au pire, que pouvait-il bien être arrivé pour qu'il l'appelle.

« Elle se réveille ! C'est un miracle ! »

Son cœur ne fit qu'on bond dans sa poitrine, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait, Kate était encore en vie, et plus que cela, elle revenait à elle...

_« Je t'aime Kate... Je t'aime tellement »_

Cette voix lointaine résonnait encore et encore. Elle lui était familière, mais à qui appartenait-elle ? Où était-elle ? Qui était-elle ? Tout semblait flou. Elle savait juste qu'elle était plongée dans le noir, un bruit strident faisant écho dans le vide toutes les trois secondes.

_Bip... Bip... Bip..._

Qu'est-ce que-

Castle. C'était la voix de Castle qui lui parlait.

Oh mon dieu, c'était Castle qui lui disait qu'il l'aimait... Après un moment, ce fut de nouveau ce même silence pesant, elle sentait peu à peu les limites de son corps, elle avait enfin l'impression d'être autre chose qu'une sorte de substance étendue qui n'avait ni début, ni fin, elle se sentait enfin revenir à elle.

« Lieutenant Beckett ? Lieutenant Beckett, vous m'entendez ? »

La jeune femme laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement, comme un enfant qu'on viendrait tirer du sommeil et Castle et Jim se regardèrent en souriant, un vrai sourire, un de ceux qui pourraient illuminer le monde en pleine nuit. Enfin, elle se réveillait.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, visiblement aveuglés par la lumière du jour. Castle fit deux pas rapides et ferma les stores, tamisant ainsi l'éclairage de la pièce, lui permettant d'ouvrir les yeux complètement sans douleur. Elle déglutit difficilement, ses yeux balayant la pièce, prenant connaissance de l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait.

« Katie chérie, tu es à l'hôpital, tout va bien. » Lui murmura son père.

Elle lui sourit et se tourna vers Castle.

« Hey. » Dit-il troublé, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre.

« Hey... » Répondit-elle faiblement.

« Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Il vit un rapide éclair de panique dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et ne compris par pourquoi, du moins pas avant qu'elle n'ouvre de nouveau la bouche.

« Vaguement » commença-t-elle, s'éclaircissant la gorge et prenant le verre d'eau qu'on lui tendait. « On était aux funérailles de Montgomery et je suis faite tirée dessus. » Déclara-t-elle.

Castle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, elle avait tout oublié... Leur relation... Tout. Il se trouva vers le médecin, complètement affolé.

Perte au moins partielle de la mémoire. Elle prend plusieurs formes, l''amnésie peut être permanente ou temporaire, globale ou sélective.

**Donc voilà. Ca vous plait ? **

**J'ai déjà commencé à rédiger une suite de cette fiction, faite moi savoir si ça vous intéresse ou non. **


End file.
